Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences
by Jana Black
Summary: Sirius est Professeur de DCFM, Hermione est ravie car Harry n'a jamais été aussi heureux, mais aussi parce qu'elle développe un certain intérêt pour son parrain... Mais qui est donc cette nouvelle prof qui semble si bien s'entendre avec Rogue ?
1. Réunion des Professeurs

**Disclaimer :** Bon comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient et tout appartient à JK...

**En fait le personnage principal est à la fois Sirius, Hermione et Jane. C'est vraiment une histoire d'amour un peu compliquée et j'ai essayé de faire des chapitres très courts pour que ce soit plus facile à lire... Si vous me laissez des reviews la suite viendra très vite (j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance !)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle fic et que vous serez nombreux à me laisser des reviews ! Bisous à tous et merci d'avance !

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 1: REUNION DES PROFESSEURS**

Jane Salisbury entra dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, où l'attendaient déjà ses éminents collègues. Elle s'avança vers le Professeur qui était en grande conversation avec le Professeur Mc Gonagall. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il esquissa un petit sourire et son regard s'éclaira derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Bonsoir Jane… »

« Bonsoir Professeur… »

« Je suppose que tu te souviens du Professeur Mc Gonagall ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir Professeur… »

« Pour moi aussi Jane, je suis vraiment ravie de ton retour parmi nous… je n'ai pas été vraiment étonnée lorsqu'Albus m'a fait part de la nouvelle, c'est une très bonne chose pour l'école ! »

Jane lui adressa un petit sourire, si elle avait pu savoir que le Professeur Mc Gonagall lui dirait cela un jour… Les rares fois où elle avait du en découdre avec le Professeur en dehors des cours, c'était plutôt pour se faire remonter les bretelles ou effectuer ses punitions, mais elle avait toujours su que, malgré tout, le Professeur Mc Gonagall avait toujours su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

« Si tu as besoin de conseils ou d'information, n'hésite pas, tu sais où me trouver ! » Poursuivit Minerva Mc Gonagall.

« Je vous remercie Professeur… C'est vrai que j'ai hâte de retrouver votre bureau ! »

Le Professeur Mc Gonagall esquissa un sourire malicieux et affectueux.

« Pouvez-vous nous excuser Minerva, je vais présenter Jane à tout le monde… »

« Je vous en prie Albus… »

Le Professeur Dumbledore fit signe à Jane de le suivre.

« Jane, tu connais déjà pas mal de professeurs, je vais donc te présenter les nouvelles têtes… »

Elle acquiesça.

Le Professeur Dumbledore l'emmena à la rencontre d'un sorcier habillé tout en noir, il avait de longs cheveux noirs et la profondeur de son regard la mit un peu mal à l'aise, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être fascinée par la stature de ce personnage.

« Severus, voici notre nouveau Professeur d'Arithmancie, Jane Salisbury… Jane, Severus Rogue enseigne les potions… »

« Enchantée de vous connaître Professeur Rogue… » Lança Jane en lui tendant spontanément la main.

Celui-ci hésita un instant avant de s'approcher et prit doucement sa main. Jane remarqua l'hésitation qu'il avait eue.

« Moi de même Miss Salisbury… Salisbury, vous êtes de Londres n'est-ce pas ? »

S'étant attendue à ce que cette question vienne sur le tapis à un moment ou à un autre, elle n'en fut pas surprise, même si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vienne si tôt.

« Oui… c'est exact… » Dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une question tout à fait banale. Ils se fixèrent un instant, Jane sentit comme un étrange flash… l'avait-elle déjà vu ?

« Je vois… En tout cas n'hésitez pas à venir me rendre visite si vous avez la moindre question… ou la moindre difficulté… certains élèves se sentent un peu trop à leur aise ici, si vous avez des problèmes de discipline… »

Jane ne pouvait savoir ce que l'attitude du Professeur Rogue avait d'incongrue. Mais la personne qui allait prendre la parole s'en serait très vite rendue compte s'il avait entendu le début de sa phrase.

« Evidemment, toi à part la discipline… » Lança une voix derrière eux.

Jane se retourna et posa les yeux sur un grand homme aux longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux bleu acier avaient une expression douce mais volontaire. Pourtant, sans bien savoir pourquoi, Jane se sentit aussitôt très mal à l'aise. Elle en comprit la raison lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore fit les présentations.

« Ha Sirius… justement nous n'attendions plus que toi… » Lança le Professeur Dumbledore.

Severus Rogue regarda le Directeur, estomaqué.

« Jane… voici Sirius Black, c'est notre nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… »

La mine de Severus Rogue se décomposa.

« Professeur… vous avez vraiment… »

« Oui Severus, Sirius a été innocenté, il a envie de travailler et il toujours été plus qu'excellent dans cette matière lorsqu'il était encore à l'école ! »

Les deux vieux ennemis se foudroyaient du regard, l'électricité était presque palpable dans l'air qui les séparait.

« C'est à croire qu'ils n'avaient vraiment personne d'autre sous la main capable d'assumer ce poste, hein mon vieux Servillus ! » Lança Sirius d'un air narquois.

Severus Rogue grimaça.

« Je n'aurais qu'à attendre que tu te ramasses lamentablement… 12 années à Azkaban ont sans nul doute altéré les capacités de ton cerveau… et tu n'étais déjà pas bien brillant avant… »

Sirius arbora un sourire ironique.

« Ben voyons, on se demande bien pourquoi un brillant professeur de potions n'a pas été capable de supplanter un vulgaire repris de justice… »

Severus Rogue grimaça de nouveau et se détourna avant de quitter le bureau du Directeur avec empressement.

Jane n'avait rien dit, mais elle sentait que l'expression de son visage ne devait rien avoir à envier à celle du Professeur Rogue. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et elle avait les mains moites. Elle cru un instant qu'elle allait défaillir. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce visage, elle avait 10 ans, et depuis il n'avait cessé de la hanter…

« Sirius, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort avec Severus, je voudrais éviter que chaque réunion des professeurs ne se transforme en un règlement de comptes entre collégiens ! » Lança le Professeur Dumbledore, davantage amusé qu'irrité par la situation.

« Désolé Albus, je vous promets que j'essayerais de faire un effort… pendant les réunions de professeurs… »

Albus Dumbledore esquissa un sourire en comprenant l'implication muette de la phrase de Sirius. Le revoir ainsi, si proche du collégien qu'il était, lui apportait une joie si intense qu'il était prêt à tolérer ses incartades aux règles de l'école… du moins pendant quelques temps…

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi… Ha je voulais te présenter notre nouveau professeur d'Arithmancie, Jane Salisbury… »

Le regard de Sirius perdit tout à coup de sa superbe.

« Salisbury… » Murmura t'il en croisant le regard de Jane.

Jane ne répondit rien. Tous deux restèrent silencieux, le regard bloqué l'un sur l'autre et l'atmosphère jusque là légère et amicale devint tout à coup très pesante. Le Professeur Dumbledore doutait finalement avoir eu une excellente idée, il s'attendait bien à ce que la glace soit difficile à briser entre eux, mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel blocage… et ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur endroit pour qu'ils y parviennent, surtout maintenant que les autres enseignants avaient les yeux rivés sur eux, en tout cas les moins discrets d'entre eux.

« Jane nous avons encore du travail… Si tu veux bien nous excuser Sirius… »

Celui-ci acquiesça.

Le Professeur Dumbledore prit Jane par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite pour lui présenter les autres professeurs.

Jane rentra dans sa chambre un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, elle fit une nouvelle fois le tour de la pièce et regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc du château. Elle était heureuse de se retrouver à Hogwarts, tellement heureuse, elle qui y avait passé des moments si merveilleux. Et pourtant ce n'était pas gagné au départ…

Jane était orpheline, elle avait perdu ses parents à l'âge de 10 ans, dans l'un des évènements les plus marquants de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort, après cela, elle était entrée directement, ou presque, à Hogwarts… Elle sentit son corps frémir à ce souvenir mais pensa vite à autre chose. Malgré ses souhaits, le choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Serpentard. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment compris à l'époque et cela lui avait posé problème, car tous les Serpentard étaient encore très fortement assimilés aux Mangemorts de Voldemort, ceux-là même à qui elle devait la mort de ses parents, ou du moins à l'un d'entre eux, et elle aurait tout donné à l'époque pour se défaire de cette étiquette douloureuse à porter… Mais avec le temps elle avait fini par réaliser la raison du choix du choixpeau « Les Serpentard sont prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins » lui avait-il dit… Elle n'était pas une Serpentard que parce qu'elle était de sang pur, mais aussi parce qu'elle était prête à tout pour reconstruire sa vie et pour exister autrement qu'à travers son histoire, qu'à travers son nom de famille.

Elle refusa de se plonger dans son passé plus longtemps et s'avança vers son bureau. Elle ouvrit la grande bibliothèque de bois de cèdre qui trônait contre le mur et en sortit quelques livres qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise et se plongea dans ses prises de notes.

Dans sa chambre, Sirius avait fait de même, il était trop tôt pour dormir et de toute façon il n'y parviendrait pas. Salisbury était un nom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, un nom que 12 années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban n'avait pu effacer de sa mémoire. Il se sentait affreusement coupable du destin de cette famille. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard, il avait cru lire toute la tristesse qu'elle devait porter dans son cœur depuis toutes ces années, et pourtant il n'y avait pas vu de haine, ni de rancœur… juste… il ne savait pas vraiment quoi au juste… mais cela ne le rassurait en rien, sa haine pour lui ressortirait tôt ou tard, il ne pouvait en être autrement…

Il se leva finalement et retira sa robe de sorcier qu'il posa soigneusement sur sa chaise, puis il ôta ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon et son pull avant de s'installer confortablement sur son lit. Demain il allait revoir son filleul, lui qu'il aimait comme un fils et comme un frère… C'est sur cette pensée heureuse qu'il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.


	2. Une rencontre surprenante

**Tadam… voici la suite des aventures de Jane… Ce matin elle va faire une rencontre plutôt surprenante qui va changer beaucoup de choses… Mais avant tout un petit mot à mes supers reviewers, merci vraiment à tous vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien çà me fait plaisir à chaque fois que je lis une nouvelle review !**

**Elfie :** Ma première revieweuse, merci merci ! Bon alors ce chapitre apporte des réponses sur une de tes questions… pour les autres il faudra attendre un peu, mais çà va venir vite ne t'en fais pas, tu penses bien que Rogue n'est pas gentil avec elle gratuitement, çà cache kekchose… Par contre elle n'était pas à Poudlard en même temps que les Maraudeurs et Rogue, elle est plus jeune, mais on l'apprend un peu plus tard… En fait au moment de la fic, elle a environ 25 ans… Voilà le reste je préfère te laisser le lire !

**Enora BLACK : **Serait-on de la même famille ma chère Enora ? J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, je pense mettre un chapitre par semaine, parce que j'arrête pas de modifier la suite sans arrêt… donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Une partie de la réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre…

**Diabella :** Merci du compliment, j'espère que je ne serai pas au-dessous de tes attentes, j'attends impatiemment ton avis !

**Nemo :** Merci à mon lecteur le plus passionné ! Je rigole Bouh… mais ta première phrase çà fait un peu style mon histoire est soporifique… j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire et je suis vraiment touchée que tu m'ais laissé une review…

**Messy :** Merci ! J'espère que c'était pas trop long et surtout que çà te plaira ! N'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en penses !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2: UNE RENCONTRE SURPRENANTE**

Jane se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne, elle leva la tête, et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur ses livres. Affolée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset qui trônait sur un exemplaire de « L'Arithmancie dans les mythes et légendes de l'antiquité moldue ».

« Ho non, il est déjà 8 heures ! » S'exclama t'elle.

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et retira ses vêtements d'un geste. Elle sortit plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait de la douche et se saisit de la première tenue qu'elle trouva dans son armoire, un jean, un t-shirt blanc et une chemise blanche courte à nouer sur le ventre… C'était peut-être un peu trop décontracté pour un jour de rentrée mais elle n'avait pas le temps de faire la difficile... et puis les élèves ne seraient pas là avant ce soir… Elle prit ses sandales et les enfila à la va-vite, en manquant de tomber à la renverse. Elle se rua sur la porte de sa chambre et couru dans le couloir exactement comme lorsqu'elle était encore à l'école. Elle savait que si elle trébuchait, elle aurait droit à un face à face douloureux avec le mur. Cela lui était arrivé une fois, et elle n'avait aucune envie de renouveler cette expérience. Elle arrivait presque à l'escalier principal lorsqu'un rire tonitruant la fit sursauter.

« En retard dès le premier jour, jolie performance ! »

Jane se retourna sur un Sirius presque hilare. Il était toujours gêné vis-à-vis d'elle, mais en la voyant courir comme ça, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire, elle lui avait tellement fait penser à James et lui lorsqu'ils revenaient d'une de leurs nuits maraudeuresques…

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en s'imaginant elle-même en train de courir comme une dératée, et puis il n'avait pas l'air hostile envers elle et cela la rassura plutôt.

« En tout cas vous avez raté le petit-déjeuner… » Risqua Sirius.

Elle fit une sorte de moue désespérée qui arracha un nouveau sourire à Sirius.

« Ça ne fera qu'une fois de plus ! » Lança t'elle en souriant de sa propre situation.

« Dois-je en déduire que vous avez un récurent problème de ponctualité ? » Demanda t'il sur un ton très distingué.

« En effet… ce n'est hélas pas la première fois que je rate un petit-déjeuner… » Déclara t'elle en entrant dans son jeu.

« Alors voilà pourquoi Albus ne semblait pas être surpris de ne pas vous voir… »

Jane n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son ventre se mit à émettre des gargouillements significatifs. Elle se sentit rougir et ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Sirius l'imita.

« C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais ! » Lança t'il.

Jane sourit mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Je crois que je peux remédier à ça si vous voulez… »

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Venez avec moi ! » Lança Sirius.

Jane hésita mais décida finalement de suivre ses pas… elle avait beaucoup trop faim !

Ils descendirent les marches jusqu'au hall du château. Là, Sirius se dirigea vers une porte qui cachait une longue volée de marches. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers jusqu'à un large couloir aux murs de pierres puissamment éclairé par des torches et décoré de tableaux aux couleurs éclatantes qui représentaient essentiellement des victuailles. Sirius s'arrêta devant le tableau qui représentait une immense coupe de fruits et se mit à chatouiller l'énorme poire verte. A la grande surprise de Jane, la poire se mit à se trémousser et à glousser puis se transforma en une poignée de porte verte. Sirius actionna la poignée et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une grande salle haute de plafond et aussi vaste que la Grande Salle qui se trouvait juste au-dessus. Il y avait là quantité de marmites, de casseroles et de poêles faites d'étain, de cuivre ou de bronze.

Sirius s'avança vers les quatre grandes tables qui trônaient au milieu de la pièce.

« Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici ! » S'exclama t'il en prenant place à celle qui devait correspondre à Gryffondor.

« Vous en connaissez beaucoup d'autres comme ça ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Des passages secrets ! » Lança t'elle comme une évidence.

Sirius sourit et prit son petit air sûr de lui.

« Quelques uns… »

« Comment avez-vous su ? » Demanda t'elle sans voiler sa curiosité et son excitation. On aurait dit une gamine à qui on venait de donner une carte au trésor.

« Asseyez-vous et peut-être que je vous le dirais… » Lança t'il en la défiant du regard.

Jane s'exécuta et s'installa en face de Sirius. Avant même qu'elle ne soit installée, un elfe de maison apparut juste à côté d'elle. La petite créature ouvrit ses grands yeux globuleux et se précipita au bras de Jane.

« Ho Miss Jane vous êtes revenue ! Ho Miss, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir ici Miss ! »

« Bonjour Gertie ! Oui je suis revenue… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda doucement Jane en caressant la tête de la petite créature.

« Ho oui Miss, Gertie est tellement contente de revoir Miss Jane ! Qu'est-ce que Gertie peut faire pour Miss Jane ? » Demanda la petite créature qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Jane sourit et regarda un instant la petite elfe avec un regard profondément attendri.

« J'ai raté le petit-déjeuner, est-ce que qu'il te resterait quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Ho bien sûr Miss Jane, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? »

« Ne te complique pas la vie Gertie, un thé et une ou deux tartines feront l'affaire… »

« Très bien Miss Jane, ne bougez pas Miss, Gertie vous apporte ça tout de suite ! »

Sirius n'avait pas quitté Jane du regard.

« Vous connaissez cette petite elfe de maison ? »

« Ho oui… c'était l'elfe de… »

Elle s'arrêta net. Sirius réalisa immédiatement pourquoi… C'était bizarre mais depuis tout à l'heure il avait complètement oublié qu'il était avec elle… Il s'était sentit étrangement à l'aise mais il perçut à cet instant une nouvelle fois cette vague d'inquiétude et de culpabilité l'envahir lorsqu'il rencontra ce regard qu'elle avait eu la veille… et il ne pouvait pas une nouvelle fois faire semblant de rien… S'ils devaient se côtoyer toute l'année, mieux valait crever l'abcès tout de suite…

« De… de… vos parents… j'imagine… »

« Oui, c'est ça… Je l'ai libérée et elle a voulu rester à Hogwarts après… après… » Commença t'elle comme s'ils parlaient toujours d'un sujet tout à fait quelconque, mais rien que le fait de se remémorer ce qu'elle devait lui dire l'empêcha de continuer. Elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit difficile, mais pas à ce point là... Sirius hésita de nouveau à relancer le sujet. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou non du fait qu'elle ait choisi de ne pas saisir l'opportunité qu'il lui avait donnée de lui montrer la profondeur de sa rancœur.

Ils évitèrent tous les deux de se regarder et restèrent un moment sans oser faire le moindre geste.

Gertie brisa ce pesant silence en apportant un plateau rempli de petits gâteaux, de tartines, de yaourts et de fruits.

« Miss Jane, me voici Miss Jane ! »

« Ho Gertie, je t'avais demandé de ne pas te donner de mal ! » Lança Jane en levant la tête vers la petite elfe.

« Gertie ne se donne jamais de mal pour son ancienne maîtresse, Miss Jane, Gertie aime faire plaisir à Miss Jane ! »

Jane esquissa un sourire à la petite elfe de maison et lui adressa un regard brillant. Sa gentillesse lui rappelait tellement de choses, tellement de sensations dont elle n'avait plus l'habitude…

« Merci Gertie… »

« Je vous apporte votre thé Miss Jane ! » Lança l'elfe en disparaissant de nouveau.

Jane sourit et son regard se posa de nouveau sur Sirius.

Il se sentait comme mis en pièces, même les pires insultes de Servillus n'auraient pas pu le mettre dans un tel état. Il leva son regard vers elle.

Jane vit que l'expression de son regard avait changée, il semblait profondément tourmenté, comme elle pouvait l'être parfois… elle se sentit soudain de nouveau affreusement coupable envers lui.

« Jane… »

« Sirius… »

Tous deux se regardèrent et esquissèrent un timide sourire.

« Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de… » Dit précipitamment Sirius.

Elle acquiesça.

« D'accord… » Murmura t'elle, elle s'était largement préparée à ce qu'il lui demande des comptes et elle était presque soulagée que cela arrive enfin.

Sirius expira.

« Jane je suis désolé… vraiment désolé pour vos parents, je sais bien que vous devez beaucoup souffrir de me voir ici alors que… »

« Vous parlez comme si vous y étiez pour quelque chose… » Coupa Jane en comprenant ce qu'il allait dire. Elle était restée bouche bée en l'entendant s'excuser, mais elle avait aussitôt compris son véritable état d'esprit, et cela, elle ne pouvait l'accepter.

Sirius la regarda, incrédule.

« Vous… vous voulez dire que… vous ne m'en voulez pas ? »

« Vous en vouloir… mais de quoi ? Sirius… vous n'avez rien fait du tout… vous n'êtes coupable que de m'avoir fait peur en me réveillant au petit matin le jour de mes 10 ans… » Lança t'elle en forçant un sourire.

Sirius expira.

« Pourtant vous avez du croire pendant 12 ans que je… »

« Non ! Ne dites pas ça ! »

Sirius s'arrêta et leva un regard de plus en plus surpris vers elle.

« Je refuse que vous vous sentiez coupable ! Le seul qui le devrait c'est l'homme qui m'a servi d'oncle, pas vous, en aucun cas vous ! » Lança t'elle en essayant de maîtriser sa colère.

Elle s'était levée du banc et respirait difficilement. Sirius se leva et la prit doucement par le bras pour la forcer à se rasseoir. Alors c'était pour cela qu'elle était si mal à l'aise la veille, elle se sentait elle aussi coupable envers lui… pour ce qu'avait fait Peter… et pas parce qu'elle lui en voulait… il en fut sincèrement soulagé, mais sa peine et son désarroi face à lui le blessaient peut-être encore davantage…

« Calmez-vous, je vous en prie… »

« Excusez-moi… je n'ai pas l'habitude de me mettre en colère… mais je ne peux pas croire que ce soit vous qui vous sentiez coupable envers moi… »

Sirius esquissa un sourire, c'était exactement ce qu'il aurait pu dire.

« Ce n'est rien… c'est à moi de m'excuser… c'est moi qui vous ai forcée à ressortir tout ça… » Murmura t'il en repassant une des mèches des cheveux de Jane derrière son oreille. Jane se remémora qu'il l'avait déjà fait par le passé.

Pour la première fois ses yeux acier reflétaient un sentiment presque joyeux et Jane en fut touchée. Il n'avait pas l'air non plus de lui en vouloir, mais elle sentit qu'elle avait besoin de se justifier, sans vraiment pouvoir le contrôler.

« Je ne vous ai jamais cru coupable… même si vous m'avez fait peur ce matin là en venant chercher Peter, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je n'ai jamais pu croire que vous aviez tué tous ces gens, que vous aviez tué mes parents… »

Elle hésita un instant à lui en dire davantage mais elle se ravisa, il était un peu trop tôt pour tout ça…

Sirius baissa la tête et croisa de nouveau son regard, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait une chose pareille... il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir un jour décrire ce que cette simple phrase lui avait fait ressentir…

« Vous ne m'avez pas cru coupable, alors que j'ai fais irruption chez vous en pleine nuit et que j'ai harcelé vos parents pour qu'ils me disent où se trouvait Peter ? Alors qu'ils m'ont suivi jusqu'à sa cachette pour m'empêcher de le trouver et que… » Il s'arrêta, baissa la tête un instant avant de la fixer de nouveau. « Personne n'aurait pu me croire innocent à votre place… Enfin je veux dire, je sais que vous êtes sincère mais cela me semble si… »

« Irréaliste… » Poursuivit-elle.

Sirius acquiesça.

« Oui peut-être… » Murmura t'elle. « Mais vous aviez l'air si inquiet pour vos amis… je n'ai pas reconnu la personne que j'avais vue dans tout ce qu'ils ont dit de vous, alors j'ai tout de suite été convaincue que vous étiez innocent… » Elle repensa à nouveau à lui dire ce qu'il en était vraiment, mais se ravisa. Si elle lui disait la vérité, elle ne savait absolument pas comment il pouvait réagir. Ils avaient réussi à se parler, alors que cela était plutôt inespéré, alors elle n'allait pas risquer de tout remettre en cause aussi vite.

Sirius esquissa un sourire, ses yeux étaient brillants mais il ne laissa pas Jane s'en rendre compte.

« Je vous remercie beaucoup pour ce que vous venez de me dire… vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que cela peut représenter pour moi… »

Sirius s'approcha de Jane et la prit dans ses bras. Jane était tétanisée, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, mais elle comprenait sa réaction, tout le monde avait douté de lui pendant 12 ans, même ses amis les plus proches, et elle imaginait bien qu'apprendre que quelqu'un avait cru en son innocence devait être troublant pour lui… et cela la fit culpabiliser encore davantage, elle comprit à cet instant qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix, et qu'elle aurait du lui dire la vérité immédiatement, car maintenant cela serait beaucoup plus difficile. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes.

« Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour toi… » Murmura t'il finalement. « Dis-moi… ce que je peux faire… »

Jane sursauta presque, il venait de la tutoyer pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps… Elle se détacha de lui et se détourna un instant avant de croiser de nouveau le regard de Sirius. Il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle, une chose que lui seul pouvait faire… Elle inspira et expira lentement avant de lui demander, hésitante.

« Pouvez-vous… me pardonner ? Pardonner à ma famille ? »

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, tu n'as pas à assumer ce que Peter a fait, lui seul est responsable de ce qui s'est passé Jane… »

Elle ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'elle se sentait coupable, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Sirius la prit par le bras et la força à le regarder.

« Si tu m'interdis de me sentir coupable envers toi, je t'interdis de te sentir coupable envers moi ! Ce qui s'est passé n'a rien à voir avec toi, rien du tout ! Tu as assez souffert de tout ça, maintenant ça suffit tu ne crois pas ? »

Jane esquissa un sourire timide, c'est lui qui disait ça après avoir passé 12 années à Azkaban, lui aussi était marqué par tout cela… mais c'est vrai qu'elle voulait qu'il oublie, qu'il pense enfin à vivre loin de ce passé douloureux qu'elle essayait de fuir elle aussi… C'était peut-être une bonne solution après tout…

« Tu me le promets ? » Demanda Sirius.

Elle acquiesça finalement.

« D'accord… tu ne te sens plus coupable, et moi non plus… » Dit-elle en lui tendant la main, comme pour faire un pacte.

Sirius sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne, un doux halo de lumière blanche s'échappa de leurs mains jointes, mais ils s'en rendirent à peine compte.

« Ça me va… »

Ils échangèrent un regard et s'adressèrent un sourire.

Gertie entra de nouveau avec un plateau supportant une théière et une paire de jolies tasses en porcelaine blanche et or. Elle installa tout devant Jane et Sirius. Le ventre de Jane se mit de nouveau à gargouiller et Sirius éclata de rire.

Jane se servit et se resservit plusieurs fois, sous le regard effaré de Sirius qui ne pensait pas qu'une femme pouvait manger autant.

« Tu t'entraînes pour un concours ou quoi ? »

« Arrête de te moquer ! C'est pas de ma faute le matin j'ai faim, si je ne mange pas je ne peux rien faire ! »

Sirius éclata de rire en la voyant continuer de s'empiffrer.

Ils quittèrent la cuisine plus de trois heures plus tard, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, de leurs vies, de leurs souvenirs à Hogwarts et Sirius lui avait bien évidemment parlé longuement de James, Remus et Lily. Il s'était même surpris à parler de sa famille, d'Azkaban, de Voldemort et de la mort de ses amis comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet presque banal. Il n'avait plus parlé de tout cela depuis son arrestation mais cela lui semblait presque normal d'en parler à cette fille qu'il connaissait finalement à peine… et cela lui avait fait un bien fou, comme si enfin, après 12 ans, il avait vraiment décidé de se libérer de ce passé et recommencer à vivre...

Jane, quant à elle, lui avait appris qu'elle avait travaillé dans différents départements du Ministère de la Magie depuis sa sortie de l'école, environ 8 ans auparavant.

« C'est bon, maintenant tu vas pouvoir abattre tous les arbres de la Forêt Interdite avec toutes les forces que tu as prises ! »

Jane lui lança un regard noir.

« Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà appris que vexer une femme était très dangereux ! »

« Tu sais à Azkaban ils ne sont pas à cheval sur les bonnes manières ! » Lança t'il l'air pensif.

Jane le regarda de nouveau avec un regard coupable.

« Ha je t'ai eue ! On a fait un pacte ! Et une rupture de pacte ça va chercher loin je te préviens ! » Lança Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Jane lui donna un coup de coude.

« Espèce de tricheur ! Moi qui me faisais du souci pour toi ! »

Sirius sourit.

« Quand ça n'ira vraiment pas, tu le sauras… » Dit-il beaucoup plus sérieusement.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, tous deux n'arrivaient pas vraiment à croire ce qui se passait. Ils craignaient de se retrouver ensemble moins de 24 heures auparavant, et ils se comportaient désormais comme s'ils avaient déjà partagé des années d'amitié. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'ils en avaient besoin tous les deux, eux qui étaient restés si longtemps seuls et plongés dans un passé qu'ils voulaient maintenant mettre de côté. Mais c'était comme ça… et ils en étaient tous deux très satisfaits…

Jane fit un sourire en coin.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore doit déjà nous attendre dans la Grande Salle ! » Lança t'elle.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as encore faim ! »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'est juste qu'il veut nous parler un peu de demain matin, ne me dis pas que tu sais déjà tout sur… »

Un nouveau gargouillement se fit entendre. Sirius éclata de rire, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Jane lui lança un regard noir.

« T'es… vraiment… pas croyable ! » Lança t'il entre deux fou rires.

« Arrête de rire ou je te change en Puffskein ! »

Sirius arrêta de rire et lança avec un sourire charmeur :

« Tu n'oserais pas ? »

« Combien tu paries ? » Lança t'elle en le défiant du regard.

« Ravi de voir que vous vous entendez mieux… » Lança une voix grave.

Le Professeur Dumbledore se tenait derrière eux, arborant un sourire mutin.

Sirius et Jane échangèrent un sourire gêné avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Allons déjeuner voulez-vous ? » Dit-il en souriant.

**Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que çà vous a plu ! Alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Je me suis demandée si je ne donnais pas la solution au rapport Sirius/Jane un peu trop vite, mais sinon, l'histoire ferait des kilomètres et se serait lassant, et puis il reste encore Rogue ! Et il va se passer encore des trucs car un autre personnage important va venir chambouler ce début d'histoire...**

**Gros bisous à tous et merci encore pour vos reviews !**


	3. Après midi sur le terrain de Quidditch

**Salut tout le monde ! Je sais je suis un peu en retard sur mon timing, mais je suis en train de réécrire mes chapitres en rajoutant quelques trucs et du coup çà prend du temps ! Alors encore merci à mes merveilleux reviewers qui me font vraiment trop plaisir Merci Merci Merci !**

**Elfie : **Merci à ma fidèle lectrice ! Bah oui je me suis dit que ce serait assez original comme idée que Jane fasse partie de la famille de Quedver, car tout le monde le déteste évidemment… et j'ai voulu expliquer un peu comment çà peu influencer quelqu'un en bien… ou en mal, vous verrez çà plus tard, car pour l'instant on ne sait pas vraiment qui elle est… Biz et merci encore de ta fidélité, j'attends ton avis sur celui-ci !

**Estelle 01 : **Merci beaucoup ! La réponse à ta question est en fait oui et non car pour l'instant Hermione n'est pas là, mais elle va bientôt arriver, je ne peux pas vraiment parler des relations Hermione/Sirius sans dévoiler l'intrigue du prochain chapitre… J'attends tes impressions !

**Moony's wife : **Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Dans tous les cas dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

**Me **: Merci ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre !

**Diabella : **Merci beaucoup à mon autre fidèle lectrice ! Super sympas tes messages… Elle arrive bientôt Hermione, dans le prochain c'est bon ! Est-ce que tu pourras patienter jusque là ? Biz et merci vraiment pour ton avis !

**Bellatrix Lestrange : **Merci beaucoup ! La voilà et j'espère que çà te plaira !

**Enora Black : Merci cousine ! Tu verras çà bientôt… en fait c'est assez compliqué tu verras dans les chapitres suivants, j'espère que çà ne te décevra pas ! Biz !**

**Nini Pobosky : **super ce surnom ! j'suis fan. Alors pour répondre à ta question Peter est l'oncle de Jane en fait ce n'est pas fondamental mais sa mère était la soeur de Peter, elle s'est marié avec un certain Salisbury… et çà a donné Jane ! N'hésite pas à me poser tout pleins de questions, j'adore y répondre, çà me fait vraiment trop plaisir que justement que tu t'en poses !

**Voili voilou… Ce chapitre vous en apprendra un peu plus sur la relation Jane/Sirius (j'attends vos impressions…) et leurs personnalités afin de mieux comprendre la suite qui verra l'arrivée d'Hermione…**

**Encore un gros merci à tous et laissons place à l'histoire :

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 3: APRES-MIDI SUR LE TERRAIN DE QUIDDITCH**

Après le déjeuner, pendant lequel le Professeur Dumbledore en avait profité pour leur faire un dernier rappel sur l'organisation de la soirée et du lendemain, en particulier l'accueil de leurs classes et le règlement intérieur, ce qui avait été assez curieux étant donné leur passé commun, Sirius et Jane se retrouvèrent dans le Hall du château.

« Est-ce que tu veux faire un tour dans le parc ? » Proposa Sirius.

« D'accord, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée voir le terrain de Quidditch… »

« Parce que tu t'intéresses au Quidditch ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'étais attrapeur il n'y a encore pas si longtemps ! »

« Attrapeur… James était aussi attrapeur de Gryffondor, et moi j'étais poursuiveur… et Capitaine de l'équipe… »

« Ben voyons, une aubaine pour draguer les filles je parie ! »

Sirius sourit, décidément elle était vraiment imprévisible… et cela l'amusait plutôt…

« Tu crois que j'avais besoin de ça… même sans ça j'étais un vrai tombeur ! »

« J'aurais bien aimé voir ça tiens ! »

« J'ai encore de beaux restes je te signale ! »

Jane secoua la tête.

« Décidément vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Fais attention à tes chevilles, parce qu'à ce rythme là tu ne pourras bientôt plus marcher et j'ai pas envie d'être obligée de te porter… »

Sirius ne nota pas la pique.

« Au fait je ne t'ai pas demandé… dans quelle maison tu étais ? »

Jane se raidit. Sirius le remarqua tout de suite.

« Ho… Serpentard c'est ça ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Mes parents et ma sœur y étaient… c'était assez logique… » Dit-elle avec un air un peu triste. Sirius comprenait bien cet air, elle aussi était différente… et il savait ce que c'était d'être différent dans une famille de sang pur… Lui avait eu la chance de rejoindre Gryffondor, mais Jane avait été placée à Serpentard… et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Dans son esprit les Serpentard se limitaient à peu de choses près à Malfoy, Rogue, ses cousines Narcissa et Bellatrix, les Mangemorts qu'il avait rencontrés 12 ans auparavant, et non des moindres… Voldemort, et Jane n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ces gens là... Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il la fixait depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler. « Mais je ne le regrette pas du tout… » Ajouta t'elle en voyant le regard que Sirius lui adressait. « Même si ce n'était pas évident au départ, j'ai vraiment passé les meilleures années de ma vie ici… »

« Je t'imagine bien en élève studieuse… » Lança t'il, mettant ainsi fin à ses propres réflexions.

« Alors là tu n'y es pas du tout ! Je passais presque autant de temps en cours qu'en retenue ou en vadrouille dans les couloirs et le parc ! »

« C'est pour ça qu'Albus n'arrêtait pas de te sourire aussi pendant la réunion… Alors nous avons au moins un point commun… » Lança t'il en souriant.

« Ha oui ? Tu sais que je détiens le record absolu de convocations dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore ? »

« L'art d'un vrai maraudeur est de ne pas se faire prendre… » Déclara t'il d'un air narquois.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es jamais fait prendre… »

« Ho si quelques fois, à vrai dire… beaucoup de fois… jusqu'à ce que nous mettions au point la carte des Maraudeurs… »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est cette carte des Maraudeurs ? »

« C'est une carte d'Hogwarts qui nous permettait de repérer tous les couloirs de l'école, ainsi que… les passages secrets… mais surtout les gens qui se trouvaient dans le château… »

Jane resta abasourdie un instant, sa première réaction fut de ne pas croire qu'une telle carte existait…

« Tu rigoles, entre les Professeurs, les élèves et les elfes, ça aurait fait… »

« … des centaines de points oui… avec de petites étiquettes portant leur nom… pas plus grand que ça… » Déclara t'il en délimitant un petit espace d'environ un centimètre entre son pouce et son index.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu savais pour les cuisines ? » Lança t'elle en réalisant qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

Sirius acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

« On a juste eu à repérer les elfes de maison emprunter le passage… »

« Et tu l'as toujours cette carte ? » Demanda t'elle avec un grand sourire, ne prenant même pas la peine de dissimuler ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Non… Harry en est l'heureux propriétaire… » Il sourit en voyant la tête de Jane. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle est gravée dans ma mémoire… »

« Alors tu pourras me montrer les autres passages ? Si j'avais su qu'ils existaient les Gryffondor en auraient prit pour leur grade ! » Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

Sirius fit une grimace avant de sourire de nouveau. Jane lui répondit et il l'observa un instant.

« Tu ne t'es pas beaucoup amusée au Ministère n'est-ce pas ? »

Jane força un sourire. Elle préférait éviter ce sujet au maximum, surtout avec Sirius, mais décida de répondre sincèrement à sa question.

« On ne peut pas dire que Fudge est un boute-en-train, alors imagine le staff… »

Sirius retint un sourire.

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais revenir alors ? »

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

« Les remontrances de Dumbledore et du Professeur Mc Gonagall me manquaient ! »

« Ha oui je comprends, moi c'est la nourriture d'Azkaban qui m'a fait revenir ici, les cuistots sont loin du niveau des elfes de maison ! » Déclara t'il sans croiser son regard.

« Sirius… »

Il se retourna vers elle.

« Ça te gêne que je plaisante avec ça, hein ? »

« Non c'est pas ça mais, je me demande comment… »

« Comment je peux en rire ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je suis en vie, j'ai retrouvé l'endroit que je préfère et la personne que j'aime le plus au monde… alors je peux rire de tout tu ne crois pas ? »

Jane sourit.

« Ton filleul… » Murmura t'elle en souriant.

Sirius acquiesça.

« J'espère que je l'aurais en cours ! » Déclara t'elle.

« Tu verras, il est fantastique ! »

« Oui je sais, Albus m'en a déjà beaucoup parlé… et puis, je lis les journaux ! Entre les lignes bien sûr… » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire mutin en voyant l'expression inquiète de Sirius. « Et puis s'il fait trop de bêtises je pourrais lui confisquer la Carte des Maraudeurs ! »

Sirius sourit en secouant la tête, ils avaient déjà atteint le terrain de Quidditch. Jane s'engouffra dans les vestiaires, il y avait tous les balais des équipes d'Hogwarts, enfermés dans des consoles vitrées.

Elle s'approcha instinctivement de la console flanquée d'un serpent, et Sirius fit de même avec celle qui portait un lion.

« Un petit entraînement te tenterait ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Aurais-tu peur de moi ? »

« Professeur Black, vous m'avez l'air un peu trop sûr de vous ! Je te signale que j'ai gagné toutes les coupes de Quidditch lorsque j'étais ici… »

« Mais moi aussi très chère… »

« D'accord, alors voyons ce que tu vaux petit Gryffondor ! »

« Fais attention à mes griffes, petite Serpentard… »

« Et toi à mes crochets venimeux ! »

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer sur le terrain, se lançant sans cesse des défis. Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer au château.

« Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! » Lança Sirius.

Jane sortit sa petite montre à gousset de la poche de sa veste.

« Il est déjà 19h00 ! Ils seront là dans moins d'une heure ! »

« C'est quoi cette montre ? On dirait un papy à la retraite ! »

Jane lui lança un regard noir.

« C'est un souvenir… je m'en fiche si ça fait ringard ! »

« Ho excuse-moi… »

« C'est pas grave, je t'aurais dit la même chose si ça avait été toi… » Lança t'elle avec un sourire.

Il fit de même.

« Il est temps de plier bagages ! » Lança Sirius en se précipitant sur un des cognards qu'il saisit d'une main comme s'il s'était agit du souaffle.

Jane l'imita en se saisissant du second de la même manière, ils se défièrent du regard avant d'éclater de rire. Ils rangèrent toutes les balles dans le coffret prévu à cet effet et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Jane rangea les balais dans les armoires de leurs équipes et Sirius remis le coffret à sa place.

« Tu n'as effectivement pas trop perdu ! » Lança Sirius.

« Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ? »

« Je dirais que oui… » Lança Sirius avec un sourire.

« Alors dans ce cas, je dois avouer que toi non plus tu n'as pas trop perdu… »

Sirius sourit.

« Merci… Ça va être dur d'attendre les vacances pour refaire ça ! »

« Ouais, je suis d'accord, mais tu pourras peut-être faire un ou deux entraînements avec Harry ! »

« Tu m'imagines, je pourrais leur montrer ce que c'est que le Quidditch à ces jeunots ! »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que l'équipe de Gryffondor de cette année est une des meilleures que tu ais vu en championnat ? » Demanda t'elle d'un air volontairement narquois.

« Et voilà… En une simple phrase tu viens de détruire toutes mes belles illusions… Pourquoi es-tu si dure avec moi ? »

Ils se mirent à rire et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ? » Demanda Sirius. « Tu pourrais te perdre… » Lança t'il ironiquement.

« Ou tomber sur une Acromantula, dans ce cas ta connaissance des passages secrets du château pourrait m'être utile… » Répondit-elle en souriant ironiquement.

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Mais… D'accord… c'est gentil de ta part… » Ajouta t'elle en souriant.

« Bien sûr… je suis gentil ! »

Jane secoua la tête. Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la chambre de Jane. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna vers lui.

« Merci Sirius… »

Il fit un pas vers elle et lui adressa un sourire.

« De rien… j'ai vraiment passé une très bonne journée… »

« Moi aussi… on se voit tout à l'heure ? » Elle réfléchit un instant. « On peut peut-être y aller ensemble ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Je passe te prendre à moins le quart ? »

« Dans 30 minutes ! » s'exclama t'elle en regardant de nouveau sa montre. « Bon d'accord… mais vas t'en tout de suite je dois me changer ! »

Sirius sourit.

« Ce n'est qu'une rentrée des classes ! »

« On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui doit assortir le haut, la jupe, les chaussures et la veste et ce de manière à trouver un juste milieu entre la vieille prof des années 20, sévère mais juste, et la bimbo des années 90, sympa mais cruche ! »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« A choisir, je préfère la bimbo… »

« C'est marrant, j'étais sûre que tu dirais ça… allez vas t'en ! » Lança t'elle en le poussant gentiment et en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Sirius resta quelques dizaines de secondes dans le couloir à observer la porte comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon vieux Sirius ? » Murmura t'il pour lui-même avec un sourire avant de regagner sa chambre.

Jane adossa négligemment son dos contre la porte et bascula sa tête en arrière. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir 15 ans, mais elle en avait 25 et était professeur à Hogwarts. D'accord elle s'entendait bien avec Sirius, ce qui était tout à fait inespéré étant donné la situation de départ, mais il était lui aussi un Professeur, il avait 10 ans de plus qu'elle et puis elle devinait sans mal qu'il était un coureur de jupons, elle l'avait vu tout de suite… Et après tout, il était bien trop séduisant pour ne pas attirer le regard des femmes, il avait bien raison d'en profiter. Elle soupira. Tout allait trop vite, ce matin elle redoutait sa présence et maintenant, elle avait presque hâte d'être de nouveau avec lui, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi… Enfin elle avait envie d'en profiter tant que ça durerait, car un jour prochain elle serait confrontée à la révélation de l'un de ses secrets… et ce jour là, tout disparaîtrait…

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et mit fin à ses réflexions.


	4. La rentrée

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Puisque les réponses aux reviews ne sont plus autorisées, je prendrais un peu de temps cette semaine pour répondre à mes reviewers par mail, en tout cas pour ceux dont j'ai l'adresse e-mail, mais je voulais absolument remercier Nini Poboski, Bellemione Lupin, Moony's wife, Tashiya, Elfie et Enora Black pour vos supers gentilles reviews sur le chapitre 3. Celui-ci voit (enfin) l'arrivée d'Hermione que vous attendiez tous avec impatience… En espérant que vous aimerez ! **

**Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, çà fait toujours extrêmement plaisir,et bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 4: LA RENTREE**

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, on frappait à la porte, Jane se précipita sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un Sirius souriant. Jane avait une serviette sur la tête qui retombait sur elle, dissimulant ainsi presque entièrement les vêtements qu'elle portait.

« En retard peut-être ? »

« Exactement ! Entre j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain en un éclair.

Sirius eut le temps de faire le tour du propriétaire. Il y avait des vêtements étalés partout sur le lit et cela le fit rire, on aurait dit sa propre chambre. Il s'installa au bureau. Il y avait évidemment tous ses livres et une photo, une photo de Jane petite avec ses parents… et sa sœur apparemment. Comme sur la table de chevet d'Harry, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Il avait reconnu tout de suite Jane grâce à ses immenses yeux sombres et son sourire rieur qui creusait des fossettes sur ses joues hâlées. La fillette d'une dizaine d'années serrait la taille de sa grande sœur. Les parents de Jane étaient tels que dans les souvenirs de Sirius. Tous les deux grands, bruns aux yeux d'ambre, ils avaient le maintien et l'élégance de ses propres parents, mais ils souriaient, même si ce sourire ne pouvait cacher l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans leurs yeux. Et Sirius lui n'avait jamais vu ses parents le faire, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais su sourire, ni jamais voulu s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il revint un instant sur le visage de la sœur de Jane. Elle était plus âgée qu'elle, beaucoup plus âgée visiblement car elle devait avoir environ 20 ans sur cette photo et… son visage… il lui disait vraiment quelque chose. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés d'un noir de jais tombant et des yeux semblables qui contrastaient avec son teint porcelaine. Elle était plutôt jolie, mais ne possédait pas la joie de vivre de sa sœur. Elle lui paraissait froide, terriblement froide. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle lui rappelait son frère, Regulus.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint de tout ce qu'Azkaban l'avait sans doute obligé à ranger temporairement au fond de sa mémoire… Amy, elle s'appelait Amy et c'était une Serpentard… Il s'en souvenait pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord parce qu'elle était la seule fille qu'il ait jamais vue sortir avec son pire ennemi, mais aussi parce que… il était là le jour de sa mort. C'était la première Mangemort qu'elle avait tué et elle avait tellement pleuré ce jour là que jamais il n'aurait pu oublier…

Est-ce que Jane le savait ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, devait-il le lui dire ? En tout cas elle ne devait pas le surprendre à regarder cette photo tant qu'il n'avait pas décidé de ce qu'il ferait. Il se leva et s'installa dans le grand sofa en face du lit, à côté de la cheminée.

Jane ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, le tirant de ses réflexions. Il superposa soudain l'image de la toute petite fille dont il venait de se souvenir et celle de la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Cette fois il eut le temps de voir sa tenue, elle portait une jupe noire retombant sur ses bottes et une longue veste cintrée de la même couleur rehaussée par endroits de motifs indiens en perles roses qui lui arrivait au genou. Un joli cache coeur rose agrémentait l'ensemble. Sirius la regardait fixement, elle était jolie, vraiment jolie.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda t'elle, inquiète en découvrant la manière dont il la toisait du regard.

« Tu as très bien géré le compromis vielle prof-bimbo ! Si j'avais eu une prof comme toi je crois que je ne me serais pas beaucoup intéressé au cours ! » Lança t'il.

Jane se sentit rougir, mais n'en montra rien, elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à ce genre de compliment, elle qui avait passé les dernières années à éviter toute amabilité avec les autres sorciers…. Mais elle savait bien que pour Sirius, ça devait être aussi naturel qu'un simple « bonjour », elle le prit donc en tant que tel.

« Je croyais que de toute façon tu n'étais pas vraiment connu pour ton implication… »

Sirius sourit et leva de nouveau son regard vers elle.

« Tu devrais peut-être… » Commença Sirius avant de faire une pause.

« Oui quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, attacher tes cheveux, le premier jour c'est peut-être mieux d'avoir l'air un peu plus sévère… parce que là ils vont te prendre plus pour une élève que pour un Professeur… »

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es habillé si élégamment ? » Lança t'elle en fixant son regard sur un Sirius vêtu d'un pantalon noir surmonté d'une tunique bleu acier à col mao.

« Dis tout de suite que j'avais l'air d'un clochard cet après-midi ! »

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu déformes tout ? »

« Pour te forcer à me faire un compliment… » Lança t'il l'air narquois.

Elle capitula.

« Ça te va très bien… » Dit-elle en souriant et en commençant à attacher ses cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés.

Quand elle eut fini, Sirius la fixait une nouvelle fois. Il déglutit difficilement. On voyait à présent les petites créoles d'argent qu'elle portait aux oreilles et les mèches qui encadraient son visage, lui donnant à la fois une expression sérieuse et mutine, la rendaient encore plus ravissante…

« Quoi encore ? » Demanda t'elle, faussement énervée.

« Non, là c'est pas possible… si tu fais cours comme ça demain, ils n'écouteront rien du tout… » Lança t'il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, mais prit cela pour une nouvelle boutade.

« Tu peux me dire quel rapport ça a avec la façon dont je suis coiffée ? »

« Ils vont se demander comment tu es les cheveux détachés… » Lança Sirius comme une évidence.

« Et ça va les empêcher de m'écouter… » Déclara t'elle sur un ton vraiment pas convaincu en croisant les bras sur son ventre.

Sirius acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Jane s'approcha de son lit et se saisit de son oreiller qu'elle lança sur Sirius.

« Imbécile ! Et moi qui marchais en plus ! »

Sirius éclata de rire et renvoya le coussin à l'envoyeur. Jane sourit et reposa l'oreiller à sa place.

« Si tu as fini tes enfantillages, on peut peut-être y aller ? » Demanda Sirius en prenant un air faussement sérieux.

Elle sourit et secoua la tête, il était de si mauvaise foi, mais cela la fit rire.

Les deux professeurs gagnèrent la Grande Salle où les attendaient déjà leurs congénères. Les traditionnelles bougies de cire flottaient sous la voûte couverte d'un ciel bleu nuit sans nuages. Jane prit sa place entre Severus Rogue et Hagrid et Sirius s'installa entre ce même Hagrid et le Professeur Mc Gonagall.

« Bonsoir Professeur Rogue… »

« Bonsoir Professeur Salisbury… votre installation parmi nous se passe t'elle bien ? »

« Très bien je vous remercie… J'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté Hogwarts il y a une semaine ! »

Rogue esquissa un sourire, enfin ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire chez lui.

Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et fixa un court instant les portes qui s'ouvrirent instantanément, laissant déborder une marée d'élèves joyeux et bruyants qui s'installèrent à leurs tables dans un semblant d'ordre.

Lorsque Hermione pénétra dans la Grande Salle, elle eut une sensation différente de celle qu'elle avait toujours eue. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'aujourd'hui il lui semblait enfin vivre une rentrée normale, parce qu'aujourd'hui, Harry était plus heureux qu'il n'avait jamais été… ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle allait le revoir…

Bien sûr il était un peu tôt pour parler de sentiments, d'amour, mais il lui avait fait ressentir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti… quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru ressentir… Elle avait tellement hâte de le voir… Il ne s'était passé que quelques jours depuis la fin des vacances qu'ils avaient tous passées au Terrier, mais tout cela lui semblait si loin depuis qu'il était parti… elle se sentit rougir aux pensées qui traversaient son esprit à ce moment là et réorienta son attention vers Ron et Harry. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à la table des Gryffondor et Ginny vint les rejoindre.

Jane vit Sirius adresser un sourire et un signe de la main à un jeune garçon brun portant des lunettes qui s'empressa de lui répondre de la même manière.

« Potter… » Murmura la voix rauque de Severus Rogue à côté d'elle, répondant ainsi à la question muette de Jane. « A peine rentré qu'il faut déjà qu'il se fasse remarquer… »

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier… » Lança innocemment Jane.

Rogue resta silencieux un moment.

« Monsieur Potter est notre… célébrité… mais davantage pour ses virées nocturnes et ses violations des règles que pour ses facilités intellectuelles… »

Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Harry lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un… elle-même.

« Il a quelques circonstances atténuantes… et puis il est tout de même bien au-dessus de la plupart des sorciers lorsqu'il s'agit de prendre des risques et de défendre ses amis… et ses ennemis, d'après ce que je sais… » Elle savait qu'elle était en train de le provoquer, mais elle ignorait totalement pourquoi, était-ce simplement l'influence de Sirius ou bien voulait-elle à tout prix briser sa carapace pour une raison qui lui paraissait encore obscure ?

« De tels propos sont étonnants dans votre bouche… Seriez-vous vous aussi une fervente défenseuse de Saint Potter ? »

Jane toisa Severus du regard, c'est alors qu'elle réalisa… Elle se sentit déstabilisée un court instant, mais reprit presque instantanément ses moyens, si bien que Severus ne nota pas son changement de comportement.

« Pas que je sache… je sais juste reconnaître le talent et le courage ou il y en a, même si pour des raisons personnelles, cela pourrait être difficile à accepter… vous devez parfaitement comprendre cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rogue acquiesça lentement, pourquoi fallait-il que ses mots le touchent autant ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cette fille le cerne aussi vite ? Elle venait de dire exactement ce qu'il ressentait, bien sûr il haïssait Potter, mais ce n'était pas de son fait et il devait bien avouer que parfois, il l'avait aussi admiré. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Jane n'adresse un sourire compréhensif au Professeur Rogue… C'est alors qu'il comprit...

« Alors… vous savez ? » Demanda t'il.

« Je n'en étais pas très sûre… mais votre hésitation hier... et… »

Elle fut coupée par le bruit des deux lourdes portes du Grand Hall qui s'ouvraient. Le Professeur Mc Gonagall qui s'était levée afin d'aller chercher les premières années, entra, suivie de près par plusieurs dizaines de petites silhouettes enveloppées de robes noires. Le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle. Le choixpeau entonna sa chanson et le Professeur Mc Gonagall commença la cérémonie de répartition.

« Harry ? » Lança la voix de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« T'as vu, Sirius n'est pas le seul nouveau Professeur cette année ! »

Harry fit un large sourire, il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que son parrain serait son Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année, c'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait, il pourrait voir Sirius tous les jours, lui parler, faire du Quidditch avec lui… il avait hâte de pouvoir le retrouver.

« Je me demande bien qui est cette fille qui parle tout le temps avec Rogue… » Lança la voix d'Hermione.

« Mouais… moi aussi… » Demanda Ron le regard soudain rêveur.

« Hé, tu veux que je t'aide ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Bah quoi, elle est plutôt mignonne… Tu crois que c'est vraiment un Professeur ? Elle a l'air jeune… Qu'est- ce que tu en penses Harry ? »

« C'est vrai… elle a… un certain charme… » Déclara t'il sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

Hermione fit la moue.

« Moi je ne la trouve pas si bien que ça… » Lança Ginny en fixant Harry dans les yeux. Hermione retrouva le sourire. « Sirius par contre… »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, c'est vrai que Sirius était particulièrement séduisant. C'était à se demander comment il avait pu changer autant depuis sa sortie de prison. Bien sûr il était encore marqué, mais davantage psychologiquement que physiquement. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais formaient désormais un carré mi-long. Il n'avait pas cessé de faire du sport et de s'activer tout l'été, et puis grâce aux petits plats de Molly Weasley et les encouragements de Harry, il avait repris du poids. Et comme il était resté au soleil, son teint cireux était devenu hâlé, et on ne pouvait nier que cela lui allait très bien, vraiment très bien, pensa Hermione. Il était redevenu celui qu'il était… le beau Sirius Black qui faisait tourner la tête de toutes les filles d'Hogwarts… avec quelques années en plus c'est vrai, mais cela ne faisait qu'ajouter un peu de maturité à son charme, et puis personne ne lui aurait donné 35 ans…

C'était une fausse découverte, car cela l'avait fascinée tout l'été, voir ce qu'il était devenu, le voir si heureux si plein de vie, lui qui semblait n'être qu'une âme en sortant d'Azkaban.

La Cérémonie de répartition prit fin rapidement et le Professeur Dumbledore se leva, se réaccaparant ainsi l'attention d'Hermione.

« Bonsoir ! Bienvenue à vous tous ! Comme chaque année je tenterais de ne pas prendre trop de votre temps… Je voulais seulement vous rappeler quelques règles élémentaires du règlement intérieur… »

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny rirent en entendant le Directeur lister à peu près toutes les infractions qu'ils avaient commises ces dernières années.

« … Et pour finir, j'aimerais vous présenter deux nouveaux professeurs que je suis absolument ravi d'accueillir parmi nous, j'espère que vous les apprécierez tous deux à leur juste valeur… Le Professeur Salisbury, qui vous enseignera l'Arithmancie… »

Des hourras et des acclamations, venant surtout de différents groupes de garçons, fusèrent dans toute la Salle lorsque Jane se leva. Elle se sentit rougir mais tenta de le dissimuler… elle était loin de savoir comment gérer ce genre de choses… Sirius lui adressa un petit regard provocateur du style « _tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit…_ »

Hermione embrassa la salle du regard. Quelque chose la titillait mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des Serpentard. Malfoy était tout sourire et ses comparses n'étaient pas les derniers à applaudir le Professeur, ce qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus faire auparavant. Elle tira la manche de Ginny et lui signala l'étrange comportement du vert et argent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda la rouquine.

« Regarde, il n'y a pas quelque chose qui t'interpelle ? »

Ginny scruta les vert et argent avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand ceux-ci se posèrent sur Malfoy. Elle se retourna vers Hermione.

« C'est bizarre non ? » Demanda celle-ci.

« Oui c'est bizarre… Elle a l'air gentil pourtant, mais si Malfoy a cette réaction, je crois qu'on devrait se méfier sérieusement… »

Hermione acquiesça, mais son regard fut attiré par le Professeur Dumbledore.

« … Et votre nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le Professeur Black… »

Il se passa exactement la même chose pour Sirius que pour Jane, excepté que les acclamations provenaient davantage de groupes de filles et d'une partie de la table de Gryffondor. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred et Georges s'étaient même levés et applaudissaient à tout rompre. Sans surprise cette fois, la table des Serpentard désapprouva par quelques sifflements et arborait des têtes plus convenables pour un enterrement, mais personne ne s'en formalisa. Jane ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard moqueur à Sirius du style « _C'est toi qui voulais me donner des leçons…_ »

« Et maintenant bon appétit ! » Lança joyeusement le Professeur Dumbledore.

Les plats apparurent sur les tables à la grande joie de Ron et d'Harry qui se jetèrent sur leurs assiettes. Hermione regardait de nouveau la table des professeurs, l'air pensif… mais ce n'était pas du tout le Professeur Salisbury qui l'intéressait…

« Tu repenses encore à ce qui s'est passé hein ? » Demanda Ginny.

Hermione acquiesça et esquissa un sourire.

« Dis-moi, t'es pas en train de tomber amoureuse ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? On n'a pas du tout le même âge je te signale ! »

« Et alors, tu peux me dire ce que ça peut faire ? Ce n'est pas le plus important ! » Lança Ginny avec un sourire. C'était exactement ce que Molly Weasley n'avait cessé de répéter à Tonks tout l'été.

« Non… c'est vrai… »

« Et donc ? »

« Hé bien… je … je l'aime bien… »

« Tu l'aimes bien ? C'est marrant je n'avais jamais remarqué avant à quel point la table des professeurs te fascinait… »

Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Les deux amies sourirent et continuèrent leur repas.

La salle se vida petit à petit, ainsi que la table des professeurs. Profitant du départ de Rogue. Sirius s'installa aux côtés de Jane.

« Alors bien dîné ? »

Elle acquiesça en souriant niaisement, sachant pertinemment que Sirius faisait une nouvelle fois référence à son solide appétit.

« Même si le voisinage n'était pas fort agréable ? »

« Hé bien pour te dire la vérité le voisinage n'était pas si désagréable que ça… et plutôt instructif… »

Sirius fut un peu étonné de cette réponse et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir en apprendre un peu plus.

« De quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

Jane décida de ne pas être tout à fait exhaustive. C'était un peu trop tôt pour révéler à Sirius ce qui la liait à Severus Rogue, et puis elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de la manière dont il pourrait le prendre. Elle avait un peu peur qu'il se méfie d'elle, ou bien qu'il change d'attitude envers elle… Bref, elle préférait éviter d'en parler maintenant… et puis elle n'était plus à un secret près…

« De diverses choses… de ton filleul… de toi… »

« Voilà, on s'entend bien depuis une journée et tu parles déjà de moi à tout le monde ! »

« C'est lui qui m'a parlé de toi mon cher collègue… »

« Ha… »

Jane se mit à rire.

« Tu ne m'avais pas tout dit de tes activités mauraudeuresques… »

« C'est vrai… » Dit-il avec un sourire. « Mais est-ce que tu me laisseras faire l'avocat de la défense ? »

« Peut-être… »

« S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu ais déjà une mauvaise opinion de moi… »

Jane hésita un instant, cela sonnait incroyablement vrai.

« Ce n'est pas le cas… » Murmura t'elle avant d'esquisser un sourire.

Sirius fit de même et jeta sans s'en rendre compte un coup d'œil à la salle. Harry avait fini de manger et Ron et Hermione se levaient pour emmener les premières années à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il croisa longuement le regard d'Hermione.

« Tu devrais aller voir Harry maintenant qu'il n'y a presque plus personne… » Lança Jane, ce qui le tira de sa rêverie.

Il se tourna vers elle et esquissa un sourire.

« Est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi Professeur ? »

« Vous avez sans doute beaucoup de choses à vous dire… je ne veux pas vous gêner… »

Sirius esquissa un sourire.

« Viens le voir avec moi, je voudrais au moins te le présenter… »

Elle hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer. Après tout, elle avait enfin l'occasion de rencontrer Harry Potter… et elle en était à la fois assez émue et assez anxieuse.

Sirius se leva et entraîna Jane à sa suite jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor. Harry ne dissimula pas sa joie de revoir son parrain et Ginny lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Sirius ! » Lança Harry en lui donnant l'accolade.

« Ça va Harry, content d'être de retour ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Et toi, ça va ? »

« Très bien… » Il se retourna. « Je voudrais te présenter Jane… Enfin… le Professeur Salisbury… ton nouveau Professeur d'Arithmancie… »

« Bonsoir Harry… » Dit Jane en lui offrant sa main.

« Bonsoir… » Murmura celui-ci en essayant de ne pas balbutier, il ne s'était pas trompé, elle avait beaucoup de charme, et encore davantage maintenant qu'il la voyait de près… Il prit sa main.

« Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer, j'espère que je te verrai en cours ! » Lança t'elle avec un naturel qui l'étonna elle-même.

Harry acquiesça, s'il en avait douté jusqu'à présent, l'Arithmancie était sans nul doute une matière fondamentale… Pendant ce temps Sirius introduisit Ginny auprès de Jane.

« Il va falloir faire vite Harry, à mon avis son cours va être prit d'assaut… » Lança Sirius.

« Sirius ! » Le rabroua t'elle.

« Je ne dis que la vérité ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu considères davantage la coiffure des professeurs que le contenu de leurs cours que tous les élèves sont comme toi… » Lança t'elle d'un air sarcastique.

« Tu verras que j'ai raison… »

« Alors dans ce cas tu ne seras pas le seul à rigoler ! » Lança t'elle avec un sourire.

Harry et Ginny les regardaient, tous deux étonnés. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Sirius, on pourrait peut-être aller dans ta chambre ? On sera peut-être mieux pour discuter ? » Proposa Harry.

« Bonne idée Harry… »

« Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée… Harry, Ginny, ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance ! » Lança Jane.

Harry et Ginny sourirent et ouvrirent le chemin vers le hall. Sirius et Jane les suivirent à quelques mètres.

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » Demanda Sirius.

« J'ai… quelque chose à faire… » Lança t'elle en essayant de paraître la plus naturelle possible.

« Je voudrais bien savoir quoi… »

« Tu es bien curieux… » Lança t'elle en espérant que cela lui éviterait de devoir donner une explication.

« En effet… »

Jane expira.

« Ça ne va sans doute pas te faire plaisir, mais je dois passer voir le Professeur Rogue… »

Sirius retint une grimace, mais tenta de rester naturel.

« Et puis-je te demander pourquoi ? »

Jane hésita, mais elle savait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas. Elle décida de ne pas lui mentir.

« Parce qu'il a… certaines choses… à me rendre… »

Il avait vu juste, c'était bien de sa sœur dont ils avaient parlé au dîner, et il comprenait pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas tout dit… Exactement pour la même raison qu'il n'en avait pas fait mention un peu plus tôt dans sa chambre. Mais elle avait eu l'honnêteté de lui dire la vérité, il devait donc faire de même.

« Des choses qui appartenaient à ta sœur j'imagine… »

« Tu t'en souvenais ? » Murmura t'elle.

« Je me suis souvenu de ta soeur en voyant la photo dans ta chambre… Je ne savais pas si tu étais au courant, alors j'ai voulu attendre un peu avant de t'en parler… »

« C'est gentil… moi aussi j'hésitais à t'en parler… mais je suis au courant, pour Severus… et pour… la mère de Harry… »

Sirius esquissa un sourire triste.

« J'imagine ce que tu peux penser d'elle… Mais c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien tu sais… elle a tellement pleuré… »

Jane fut un peu surprise d'entendre ça, mais comprit où Sirius voulait en venir.

« Elle n'avait jamais tué personne avant ? »

« Non… jamais… elle a toujours évité de le faire, même si ça la mettait en danger… » Il hésita. « Dis-moi c'est… c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas rester avec Harry ? »

« Non… bien sûr que non… Même si nous étions très différentes, j'aimais vraiment ma sœur c'est vrai… mais c'est elle qui était du mauvais côté, c'est à cause d'elle que Peter a pu rencontrer Voldemort sans être inquiété. C'est plutôt Harry qui me fuirait s'il savait… » Elle expira avant de croiser de nouveau le regard de Sirius. « Je voulais juste que tu ais un peu de temps avec lui… si je retrouvais un membre de ma famille, je voudrais aussi passer tout mon temps avec lui, c'est normal… » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sirius avait tout à coup envie de la serrer dans ses bras, mais il s'en abstint.

« Je vais vous laisser ici… » Déclara t'elle en arrivant aux pieds des grands escaliers qui menaient aux étages.

« Je viendrais te réveiller demain… comme ça tu ne rateras pas le petit déjeuner… » Lança t'il avec un sourire.

Elle esquissa elle aussi un sourire et disparut dans les ténèbres du couloir qui menait aux cachots.


	5. Discussions nocturnes

Coucou me revoilà (enfin) avec un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée d'avois mis si longtemps je vais essayer d'être plus régulière ! Je voulais vraiment remercier mes fantastiques et merveilleux reviewers, d'autant que je n'ai pas pu répondre à certains d'entre eux qui n'avaient pas laissé leurs adresses e-mail alors un grand merci à Enora Black, Nini Pobosky, Tashiya, Boo Sullivan, Elfie etMoony's wife ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi !

**Dans ce chapitre, on va enfin en savoir un peu plus sur les relations Sirius/Hermione et Jane/Rogue, à vos claviers et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Biz !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5: DISCUSSIONS NOCTURNES**

Sirius mena Ginny et Harry jusqu'à sa chambre au quatrième étage où les attendaient déjà Ron et Hermione.

« Comment vous avez su ? » Demanda Harry.

« Harry, les préfets ont un plan de l'école qui leur permet de savoir où se trouvent le bureau et la chambre des professeurs… » Répondit Hermione comme si c'était une évidence. « Bonsoir Sirius ! » Lança t'elle, se voulant la plus naturelle possible.

« Bonsoir Hermione, Salut Ron ! Bon je vais vous montrer mon chez moi… » Lança Sirius en tentant lui aussi de rester le plus naturel possible.

Il s'approcha de la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule.

Ils découvrirent une grande chambre déjà un peu dérangée, ce qui n'étonna pas Harry. Elle était cossue et chaleureuse, meublée d'un grand lit, d'une grande bibliothèque et d'un bureau de style empire. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une cheminée de pierres blanches devant laquelle trônait un élégant sofa sur lequel ils prirent place tous les quatre. Sirius prit la chaise de son bureau et s'installa en face des quatre adolescents. La conversation finit par dévier sur Jane, Harry et Ginny avaient été surpris de la soudaine complicité qu'ils avaient entrevue un peu plus tôt entre leurs deux « Professeurs ».

« Est-ce que tu la connaissais déjà ? » Demanda Ginny.

Sirius hésita avant de répondre.

« Disons que… nous nous sommes déjà croisés il y a très longtemps… »

« C'est une de tes amies d'enfance alors ? » Demanda Harry.

« Pas exactement… » Répondit Sirius en esquissant un sourire énigmatique. Mais il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, il ne voulait pas que Harry se méfie d'elle en apprenant qu'elle était la nièce de Peter, ni… tout le reste… et puis il y avait Hermione… il esquivait son regard depuis le début de la soirée, mais il se doutait bien de ce qui devait lui passer par la tête. Mais pour éviter qu'ils ne se posent tout de même trop de questions, il trouva quelque chose qui n'était en réalité pas si éloigné de la vérité. « En fait elle était la fille d'amis de mes parents… les seuls qui ne leur ressemblaient pas d'ailleurs… J'ai du la rencontrer deux ou trois fois lorsque j'étais adolescent… » Il allait ajouter qu'il ne savait même pas si elle-même s'en souvenait, mais il n'en eût pas le temps et c'était très bien ainsi.

« Je m'en doutais, ça se voit que vous vous connaissez depuis très longtemps ! » Déclara Harry.

Hermione était restée silencieuse… alors ce n'était que ça, une vieille connaissance… ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre seulement parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps… Bien sûr cela la gênait de le voir si proche de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout d'une jeune femme, mais elle était malgré tout soulagée d'apprendre que l'enfance de Sirius n'avait pas été peuplée que de Sangs Purs hautains et détestables. Même si… elle se souvint instantanément de la réaction de Malfoy et se crispa. Après tout, Sirius ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps et elle était peut-être très différente de ce qu'elle semblait être…

Ils parlèrent très longtemps avant que finalement Sirius leur conseille d'aller se coucher pour être en forme pour leur premier jour de classe.

« Bonne nuit Sirius ! » Lancèrent les quatre Gryffondor en quittant la pièce. Sirius s'attarda un instant sur le regard d'Hermione avant de lancer :

« Bonne nuit à vous aussi, à demain ! »

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

« Ho zut ! » Lança Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Ron.

« J'ai oublié mon dossier ! »

« Quel dossier ? » Demanda Harry.

« Notre dossier de rentrée… » Répondit Ron en sortant le sien de dessous sa robe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? »

« Tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour être un bon Préfet… Tu imagines si c'est vital… » Ironisa Ron en regardant Hermione.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« Inutile de m'attendre, je vais le chercher ! »

« Comme tu voudras ! » Répondit Ron sans demander leur avis à Harry et Ginny.

Ginny adressa un sourire complice à Hermione et elle avança dans le couloir, Ron se lança à sa suite et Harry ne sachant pas qu'elle attitude adopter lança un « A demain Hermione ! », avant de suivre ses amis.

« Bonne nuit Harry ! » Lança Hermione en rebroussant chemin.

Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Sirius et prit sa respiration avant de frapper, il était inutile de préciser qu'elle avait fait exprès d'oublier son dossier... mais elle ne savait finalement pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Et s'il se moquait d'elle, et s'il avait oublié ce qui s'était passé ? Et si… La porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius étonné.

« Hermione ? »

« Désolée de te déranger, mais j'ai oublié quelque chose… »

« Ho pas de problème, entre… » Lança t'il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer devant lui.

De nouveau cette étrange impression le saisit. Il la regarda passer devant lui, puis s'avancer vers le sofa. Elle esquissa un sourire en repérant son manuel et se retourna vers lui.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! »

Elle lui souriait, et elle était vraiment ravissante quand elle souriait… ça il l'avait déjà remarqué. Elle avait mûri, elle avait grandi, et elle n'était plus une petite fille, mais une très jolie jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux châtains retombaient gracieusement sur sa poitrine rebondie et ses grands yeux bruns donnaient une expression adorable à son visage porcelaine. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard, elle aimait vraiment lorsqu'il posait son regard sur elle, car elle se sentait soudain belle et sûre d'elle…

« Sirius… je pensais qu'on devrait parler de… »

« Oui je sais… » Coupa t'il en s'approchant de nouveau d'elle. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et leurs visages se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement. Leurs lèvres se joignirent en un doux baiser.

Tout à coup, une image traversa l'esprit de Sirius et il fit un pas en arrière.

« Encore… » Murmura t'il pour lui-même. C'était la seconde fois qu'il ressentait cette drôle d'impression, mais il ne se souvenait plus vraiment à quand remontait la première.

« Sirius qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demanda Hermione, soudain inquiète.

Sirius posa de nouveau son regard sur elle et se souvint de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, un frisson lui parcoura l'échine. Il était attiré par elle, ça il ne pouvait le nier mais… ce n'était pas normal… en temps normal, il n'aurait jamais fait ça… C'était encore à cause de cette maudite confusion cet été…

« Hermione, excuse-moi… il y a des moments où je ne sais plus ce que je fais… »

Hermione le regardait, l'air hagard et ne croyant visiblement pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Tu vas me dire que c'est aussi ce que t'es arrivé cet été, c'est ça ? » Demanda t'elle, les yeux soudain brillants.

Sirius croisa de nouveau son regard et acquiesça avant de la prendre par les épaules.

« Ecoute Hermione, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu le sais… mais ce jour là je n'étais pas moi… et je ne le suis toujours pas, pas plus que toi ! »

Hermione baissa la tête, elle savait bien de quoi il voulait parler.

« Si ça n'était pas réel les effets se seraient dissipés depuis longtemps ! »

« Ça aurait du, mais ce n'est pas le cas… j'ignore pourquoi, mais ce qui s'est passé cet été… tu dois l'oublier… »

« Non… je… je ne peux pas Sirius… j'ai essayé mais… »

« Alors fais appel à ton bon sens ! Tu es si intelligente Hermione ! Toi et moi ce n'est pas possible… Je pourrais être ton père ! Ce n'est pas possible que tu puisses trouver ça normal ! »

« Je sais… Mais ça m'est égal ! »

« Hermione, je t'en prie… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… »

« Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais ! » Lança t'elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre, qu'elle ouvrit et dont elle s'échappa en un clin d'œil sans que Sirius n'ait pu la retenir. Il s'affala sur le sofa et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Jane et Severus Rogue étaient toujours en pleine conversation. Ils avaient quitté les cachots un peu plus tôt dans la soirée pour se rendre dans la chambre du Professeur de Potions, qui se trouvait elle aussi au quatrième étage.

« Merci Severus… ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de parler de tout cela avec toi... Mais… tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir me rendre tout ça ? »

« Je les ai gardés bien trop longtemps, il est temps que je me détache de tout ça… Même si ta sœur restera toujours dans mon cœur… » Déclara t'il en sortant un joli médaillon représentant deux serpents enlacés de la boîte d'ébène que tenait Jane dans ses mains.

« Severus… Je ne te dis pas que revenir ici était une mauvaise décision, mais est-ce que tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps pour toi d'oublier et de passer à autre chose ? »

Rogue ferma les yeux une seconde avant de répondre.

« Elle est et elle restera la seule femme que j'ai vraiment aimé… »

« Mais tu t'es déjà détruit en la suivant et en rejoignant les Mangemorts, et à présent tu continues à te détruire en vivant dans un passé révolu depuis bien longtemps… »

« Peut-être que tu as raison… mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement, même si j'aimerais vraiment… »

Il observa de nouveau l'objet avant de lever son regard vers elle et hésita un moment.

« Est-ce que… tu le porterais ? » Demanda t'il finalement.

« Tu veux vraiment que je le porte ? Mais c'est… c'est si personnel… » Dit-elle en observant le pendentif.

« Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais je pense que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous, ça lui aurait fait plaisir de te voir le porter, et je crois que ça me ferait plaisir à moi aussi… »

Jane esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers la porte. Severus la précéda et ouvrit la porte devant elle. Tous deux étaient bien trop perdus dans leurs pensées pour remarquer qu'une ombre s'était dissimulée rapidement contre le mur du couloir.

« On se voit demain ? » Demanda Jane.

« Bien sûr… Bon courage pour ton premier jour ! »

« Merci Severus… »

Elle hésita et franchit la porte avant de se retourner.

« Severus… »

« Oui ? »

« Je le porterai… »

Severus esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de Jane avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci, merci beaucoup… » Murmura t'il avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un regard et un petit signe de tête.

Elle tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre. Severus ferma la porte.

Dans l'obscurité du couloir, Hermione, qui avait été surprise par la lumière émise par la chambre lorsque Rogue avait ouvert la porte, se détacha du mur. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, qui pouvait vraiment être cette femme qui était si proche de Severus Rogue et qui semblait pourtant si bien s'entendre avec Sirius ?

**Alors alors ? Je sais que certains vont être déçus que çà ne se passe pas si bien que ça entre Hermione et Sirius... Mais ce serait un peu trop facile non ?**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	6. Première mise au point

Coucou me revoilà (enfin) avec un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée d'avois mis aussi longtemps j'ai eu des gros problèmes avec internet et impossible de me connecter, mais çà y est c'est règlé ! Je voulais vraiment remercier messupers reviewers, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre du coup alors un grand merci à Diabella, Gin'lupin, Maya, et mes fidèles revieweuses Nini Pobosky, Tashiya, Elfie et Moony's wife ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi !

**Dans ce chapitre très court on assiste à la première rencontre Jane/Hermione, si vous aimez, je mets le prochain chapitre en ligne demain (quelle sadique je suis !), à vos claviers et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Biz !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6: PREMIERE MISE AU POINT**

Le lendemain matin, Jane fut, comme convenu, réveillée par Sirius.

« Jane ! Jane ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Jane presque prête.

« Je dois rêver, tu n'es même pas en retard ! »

« Bonjour quand même Sirius ! »

« Pardon… bonjour Jane… »

« Pour ta gouverne je ne suis pas tous les jours en retard… et puisque c'est mon premier jour j'ai fait un effort ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, mis des sortilèges d'alarme sur les rideaux, ton oreiller et ta montre ? »

« T'as oublié mon ours en peluche ! » Lança t'elle, faussement vexée qu'il ait deviné…

« Tu es prête ? »

« Oui c'est bon, je mets juste ma veste… »

Elle se détourna et attrapa la veste qui pendait derrière la porte.

« Bon, j'attends les remarques désobligeantes… » Lança t'elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle était encore plus élégante que la veille, et Sirius ne pouvait nier qu'elle inspirait un certain respect, même si on devinait aisément sa jeunesse à la finesse de ses traits. Elle portait une jupe blanche ajustée brodée de fils lilas recouverte d'un joli corset rose violacé et une veste courte lacée dans le dos assortie à sa jupe.

« Ça ira… » Déclara Sirius.

« C'est tout ? Tu es en petite forme aujourd'hui… » Dit-elle, un peu déçue qu'il ne la provoque pas.

« Si je te dis tous les jours que tu es magnifique tu vas finir par t'en lasser… » Lança t'il avec un regard séducteur.

« Parce que tu me l'as déjà dit ? » Répondit-elle pour éviter son piège.

Sirius réfléchit un instant, il l'avait pensé, et plus d'une fois, mais c'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas dit… Jane se sentit soudain gênée, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Peut-être avait-elle été trop loin, elle avait trop tendance à oublier qu'ils ne se connaissaient vraiment que depuis deux jours…

« Au fait, comment ça s'est passé hier avec Harry ? »

Sirius sourit, en oubliant instantanément le sujet précédent. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le couloir et la porte se referma derrière eux.

« Très bien, Ron et Hermione sont venus nous rejoindre et nous avons parlé jusqu'à deux heures du matin… et toi… avec Servillus ? »

« Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? » Demanda t'elle sans agressivité.

« Désolé… ça m'a échappé… C'était le surnom qu'on lui donnait à l'école… »

« J'avais presque oublié que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre vous deux… » Déclara t'elle, pensive.

« Mais toi tu l'aimes bien on dirait… »

Jane acquiesça.

« Malgré ce que tu peux croire, c'est quelqu'un de bien… » Déclara t'elle en effleurant le collier qu'elle portait et qui représentait deux serpents enlacés.

« Simplement parce qu'il était le fiancé de ta sœur ? »

« Il m'a rendu ses affaires… et pourtant je sais qu'il y est très attaché… »

« Jane, tu ne devrais pas lui accorder ta confiance si facilement… »

« C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit de toi… » Lança t'elle avec un léger sourire ironique.

Sirius sourit, mais d'un sourire légèrement forcé.

« Je comprends très bien ton ressentiment à son égard, mais il faut que tu saches qu'il a tout à fait conscience d'avoir fait le mauvais choix… et il l'a payé très cher… il aimait vraiment ma sœur… »

Sirius expira.

« Peut-être que tu as raison, je sais qu'Albus aussi le croit sincère… mais moi je n'ai pas confiance en lui, je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui… et je crois que je ne le pourrais jamais… »

« Je peux le comprendre… et je te remercie de me mettre en garde, mais j'ai envie de lui laisser une chance de me convaincre… »

Sirius expira.

« Tu en as tout à fait le droit… Mais méfie-toi… il cherche peut-être à retrouver ta sœur à travers toi… »

« Non, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas… »

« Et ce collier ? »

Jane ne répondit pas. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec ce cadeau, mais elle avait vu si souvent sa sœur le porter qu'elle avait presque eu envie d'en faire autant… pour retrouver un peu d'elle, un peu de sa famille, tout simplement…

« Je m'en doutais… » Déclara Sirius.

Ils arrivèrent au Grand Escalier.

« Sirius ! »

Sirius se retourna. Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry, descendaient l'escalier et les rejoignirent.

« Ho salut Harry, bien dormi ? » s'exclama Sirius.

Harry acquiesça et Sirius adressa un sourire aux trois autres adolescents. Même s'il évita de croiser le regard d'Hermione, ce que Jane ne manqua pas de noter.

« Bonjour Professeur Salisbury ! » Lança Harry.

« Bonjour Harry, bonjour Ginny… » Répondit-elle en souriant.

« Bonjour Professeur ! » Répondit la jeune rouquine.

Sirius présenta Hermione et Ron à Jane et tous les cinq descendirent jusqu' à la Grande Salle. Harry et Jane étaient en pleine conversation car Sirius avait accidentellement mentionné leur passion commune pour le Quidditch. Ron ne cessait de regarder bêtement Jane, au grand dam de Ginny et surtout d'Hermione qui n'avait pas décroché un mot. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, tentant de deviner ce qui pouvait bien se dissimuler au fond de ses grands yeux noirs, espérant chaque instant que son attitude pourrait la trahir et lui révéler quelque chose. Elle remarqua bien évidemment le collier.

« _Tout à fait Serpentard_ » Pensa t'elle.

Elle comprit que c'était sûrement à cela que Rogue et Salisbury avaient fait allusion la veille au soir. Et cela n'était pas pour la rassurer… Le collier, bien que fin et discret, était splendide et devait être absolument hors de prix, alors pour quelle raison le professeur de potions en avait-il fait cadeau au professeur Salisbury ? C'était beaucoup trop pour un simple cadeau de bienvenue, surtout venant de Rogue… Est-ce que ce collier avait une signification cachée ou un pouvoir spécifique, avait-il un lien quelconque avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Ils se séparèrent et gagnèrent tous leurs places respectives. Jane retrouva Severus Rogue et Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer de temps en temps avec un regard inquiet. Heureusement, le Professeur Dumbledore le tira de ses tourments en lui racontant sa première journée catastrophique en tant que Professeur, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher quelques uns de ses rires tonitruants.

Hermione quant à elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être écoeurée en observant les minauderies de Jane avec Rogue. Comment Sirius pouvait avoir de la sympathie pour une fille qui prenait à peine la peine de dissimuler qu'elle avait pactisé avec l'ennemi ? Ou même davantage encore… Qu'était-elle ? Une Mangemort, ou peut-être pire…

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et à demain pour le prochain chapitre !**


	7. Premier cours d'Arithmancie

****

Coucou me revoilou, désolée pour ce long, très long temps d'absence, mais j'ai plein d'inspiration et il fallait que je réécrive certaines scènes pour être en phase avec tout ce que je vous ai déjà raconté !

Ce chapitre est le squelette de la relation Hermione/Jane (qui commence pas top il faut bien l'avouer mais c'est normal, Hermione est entière et inquiète...) et vous donnera quelques indices sur ce qu'était Jane avant d'être Professeur...

Merci encore à mes reviewers adorables et zélés latitelfemagik, diabella, hindouch et mes fidèles Moony's wife et Enora Black, merci vraiment sincèrement. Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : PREMIER COURS D'ARITHMANCIE**

_Classe de Jane – Cours de 5ème année Serpentard-Gryffondor_

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Jane était dans sa classe d'Arithmancie, observant tous les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor qui prenaient place devant elle. La salle était faite de pierres claires et la lumière qui filtrait à travers les deux grandes baies vitrées la rendait plutôt agréable. Il y avait bien sûr quantité d'étagères de bois noble remplies de livres et quantité de parchemins couverts de chiffres sur tous les murs libres de la salle.

Elle patienta jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves s'asseyent et prit la parole.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette classe soit si remplie, mais nous allons faire avec… c'est Sirius qui serait content… » Pensa t'elle. « Prenez vos livres à la page 4 je vous prie… »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent.

« Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous savez de l'Arithmancie ? »

Harry et Ron se tournèrent presque naturellement vers Hermione, mais celle-ci resta de marbre.

« Personne ne se risque… voyons… Miss Granger… pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous en pensez ? »

Hermione expira, mais ne pu retenir ce qu'elle avait au fond de son cœur. Répondre aux attentes de cette fille, faire comme si de rien n'était, c'était pour le moment au-dessus de ses forces, elle avait juste envie qu'elle lui fiche la paix.

« Je ne sais pas… »

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard interloqué.

« Allons, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne savez absolument rien de cette matière, vous qui êtes si brillante… » Poursuivit Jane.

Hermione tiqua. L'intonation de sa phrase lui rappela douloureusement les mots de Sirius la nuit précédente. Intelligente… tout le monde ne la voyait qu'à travers son intelligence… ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre qu'elle en avait marre de toujours être prise pour une jeune fille sage et réfléchie qui a toujours réponse à tout ? Surtout, elle… comment pouvait-elle la juger ?

« Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux matières qui en valent la peine ! » Lança Hermione, agacée.

Jane ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourtant Sirius lui avait dit tant de bien d'elle… pourquoi répondait-elle ainsi ? Elle cherchait à la déstabiliser… mais c'était mal la connaître. Elle inspira et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux.

« Dans ce cas, oserais-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici si mon cours vous paraît tellement inutile Miss Granger ? »

Hermione la défia du regard, on aurait presque dit qu'elle venait de se faire rabrouer par le Professeur Mc Gonagall en personne et cela la mit profondément mal à l'aise pendant quelques instants. Le Professeur Salisbury était jeune, mais elle avait déjà l'aplomb de ses aînés...

« Peut-être que j'attends de voir… »

« Très bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse observer Miss Granger, prenez votre temps… Et faites moi savoir quand vous aurez pris votre décision… »

Hermione acquiesça.

Ron et Harry étaient ébahis, jamais ils n'avaient vu Hermione se comporter ainsi, surtout avec un Professeur, en dehors du Professeur Trelawney bien sûr, mais elle avait mis en doute ses capacités… ce qui n'avait pas du tout été le cas cette fois-ci.

« Bien, alors qui peut me répondre ? »

A la surprise générale, Draco Malfoy leva la main. Jane sourit, mais d'un sourire un peu triste.

« Monsieur Malfoy… je vous écoute… »

Les autres élèves échangèrent des regards étonnés. Leur nouveau professeur semblait déjà connaître tout le monde… et puis Malfoy ne participait jamais en cours, en dehors de ceux du Professeur Rogue.

« L'Arithmancie est une branche de la magie qui étudie les propriétés magiques des nombres. C'est ainsi que dans les années 1200 Bridget Wenlock a découvert les propriétés du chiffre 7, ou que Viktor Villack a découvert celles du chiffre 1… »

« Ce qui est en effet peu connu, les travaux de Monsieur Villack ne faisant pas l'unanimité… C'est très bien Monsieur Malfoy… 10 points pour Serpentard… »

Draco afficha un large sourire, reprit par la majorité des Serpentard et Hermione se mordit la lèvre de rage, elle venait bêtement de faire gagner des points aux vert et argent. Et décidément, le comportement de Malfoy lui semblait bien étrange.

« Nous allons donc commencer par étudier les propriétés magiques de chaque nombre, ainsi que leurs combinaisons magiques… Mr Weasley, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît nous lire la page 4 ? »

Ron acquiesça avec un sourire.

A la fin du cours, Hermione sortit la première de la salle, sans même attendre Harry et Ron, et alla se réfugier à la bibliothèque. Elle était vraiment décidée à obtenir les réponses à ses questions, même si elle devait y passer des semaines entières. Car maintenant, la guerre était vraiment déclarée…

La salle se vida petit à petit, mais un élève resta à sa place jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit parti. Il s'approcha du bureau de Jane qui était en train de ranger soigneusement ses affaires dans son porte-documents. Elle leva la tête lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

« Draco ? »

Le jeune homme blond s'avança vers le bureau. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et il faisait plus âgé que son âge réel. Il était grand et bien bâti, ses cheveux nacrés retombaient presque sur ses épaules et ses yeux émeraude tranchaient avec la pâleur de son visage. Jane pensa que s'il n'avait pas eu cette expression hautaine et malsaine, il aurait pu être un très beau garçon au charme ravageur.

« J'ai presque été intéressé par ton cours, chère cousine… »

« Merci… Je ne pensais pas que tu participerais à un autre cours que celui du Professeur Rogue. Je suis flattée… »

« Tout dépend de l'intérêt que je porte au Professeur… » Dit-il avec un sourire désarmant.

« J'aimerais que tu évites de dire à tout le monde que nous sommes cousins, où bien on va me taxer de favoritisme ! » Lança t'elle en forçant un sourire.

Draco ne répondit pas mais la fixait toujours.

« Ça faisait un moment pas vrai… » Murmura t'il.

« Oui en effet… »

« Tu es devenue vraiment très belle… »

Elle le regarda l'air interdit. Draco avait toujours été prétentieux et suffisant comme son père, du moins depuis quelques années… et voilà qu'il lui faisait un compliment.

« Merci Draco. C'est inhabituel venant de toi… »

« Mais naturel entre Serpentard n'est-ce pas ? Père est d'ailleurs ravi que tu sois mon Professeur… »

« Tu… tu lui as déjà dit ? » Demanda t'elle en essayant de masquer son inquiétude.

Draco acquiesça.

« Il sait qu'il pourra compter sur toi maintenant que tu es revenue du « Centre de la Terre »… »

Le visage de Jane se referma, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître de la crainte qui l'avait saisie, elle était bien trop entraînée à ne pas montrer ses émotions pour se faire avoir aussi facilement. Alors il savait… et maintenant qu'il l'avait appris il ferait sans doute tout pour en savoir davantage…

« Il sait pourtant que je ne peux rien lui dire, je suis sous l'influence du sortilège du secret… » Dit-elle comme si elle était complètement sûre d'elle.

« Pas pour longtemps ne crains rien… » Lança Draco en esquissant un petit sourire.

Jane fut paniquée par cet excès de confiance en lui. Etait-il possible que Lucius ait vraiment trouvé un moyen de la faire parler ?

« On dirait que tu t'entends bien avec Black ! Tu es toujours aussi maligne, ça pourra nous être très utile si tu arrives à gagner la confiance de Potter… Mais ne va pas jusqu'à oublier que tu es fiancée… »

Draco sourit et s'éclipsa.

Jane resta un long moment le regard dans le vide. L'attitude d'Hermione, les révélations de Draco, ce n'était pas exactement comme cela qu'elle avait imaginé son premier jour à Hogwarts. Elle avait eu la naïveté de croire qu'elle pouvait tout recommencer sans avoir à se battre… mais elle s'était trompée. Elle décida de suivre sa première idée et se leva avant de prendre la direction du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore… lui seul pourrait lui confirmer s'il existait un moyen de briser le sortilège du secret.

* * *

**Alors alors ? J'espère que çà vousa plu et que je vous ai encore un peu surpris...**

**Le prochain chapitre reverra apparaître Sirius et encore quelques indices sur Jane et les rapports Hermione/Sirius**

**Biz à tous et j'attends vos reviews !**


	8. Entrevues

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la suite et le grand retour de notre Sirius !**

**Merci beaucoup à Baltha, latitelfemagik, moony's wife et nattie pour vos supers gentilles reviews, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire autant ! Et je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre par semaine !****

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 8 : ENTREVUES**

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du Directeur, mais songea soudain qu'elle ne possédait pas le mot de passe, elle décida donc de se rendre d'abord dans le bureau du Professeur Mc Gonagall.

C'était presque l'heure du déjeuner, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, elle n'avait vraiment pas faim… Elle croisa de nombreux groupes d'élèves qui se rendaient à proximité de la Grande Salle. Elle gagna les étages et passa devant les salles de classe. La porte de l'une d'elle était entrouverte, elle la poussa pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur avant de la fermer à clef. Mais des voix l'arrêtèrent.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça… enfin pas comme ça… mais ça ne change rien tu sais… »

Jane reconnut immédiatement la voix de Sirius.

« Par moment je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas normal, tu as raison… mais je ne peux rien y changer, c'est comme ça… » Murmura la voix d'une jeune fille, à peine audible.

« D'accord… alors si… »

Jane s'éloigna de la porte, même si elle était tentée d'écouter le reste de la conversation, car un doute l'avait saisie… elle repensait à l'étrange regard de Sirius… De toute façon, elle saurait bien assez tôt si ses soupçons étaient justifiés…

Elle poursuivit son chemin et arriva devant la porte du bureau du Professeur Mc Gonagall. Elle frappa et poussa doucement la porte.

« Professeur Mc Gonagall ? »

« Jane ? Mais entre je t'en prie… »

« Merci Professeur… »

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Jane mélangeait un peu tout, Draco, Lucius, Sirius et cette jeune fille, mais le regard du Professeur Mc Gonagall lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

« Ho oui heu… est-ce que vous pourriez me donner le mot de passe du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore ? Je dois le voir au plus vite… »

Le Professeur Mc Gonagall la toisa un instant du regard et comprit immédiatement que le sujet devait être d'importance à l'attitude de Jane. Sans doute était t'elle aussi au courant, pensa Jane. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ne devait pas exister beaucoup de secrets entre le Professeur Dumbledore et le Professeur Mc Gonagall.

« Bien sûr, suis-moi, je t'accompagne… »

Elles avancèrent à travers les corridors et repassèrent devant la fameuse salle, et un peu plus loin Jane aperçut Sirius et… Hermione… Tous deux se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

« Bonjour Professeur Black ! Miss Granger… » Lança le Professeur Mc Gonagall lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les saluer le matin.

« Bonjour Professeur Mc Gonagall ! » Répondirent-ils quasiment en même temps.

« Allez-vous déjeuner ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Hé bien… pas dans l'immédiat Professeur Black. Le Professeur Salisbury et moi devons voir le Professeur Dumbledore… »

Jane était restée silencieuse et ne faisait que regarder le Professeur Mc Gonagall, elle était bien trop préoccupée pour croiser le regard de Sirius ou d'Hermione, elle ne pensait qu'à voir le Professeur Dumbledore le plus vite possible.

« Très bien… alors on se voit tout à l'heure, Jane ? » Demanda Sirius.

Elle acquiesça en lui adressant un sourire qu'elle ne voulait pas trop forcé, mais Sirius commençait à la connaître et il comprit sans mal qu'elle était préoccupée.

Le Professeur Mc Gonagall ouvrit la marche et elles gagnèrent bientôt la statue de phénix qui dissimulait l'accès du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

« Dragées surprises » Murmura le Professeur Mc Gonagall.

La statue émit un bruit sourd et Jane se précipita sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui l'emmena jusqu'à la grande porte de bois qu'elle connaissait bien. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement.

« Jane ? Quel plaisir de te revoir ici… Quoi que cela ne me rajeunit pas vraiment… » Déclara la voix du Professeur Dumbledore.

Jane avança et rejoignit le Professeur à son bureau, il était en train de caresser la tête de son phénix, Fumseck.

« Désolée de vous déranger Professeur… »

« Allons, allons, je sais bien que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises cette fois, alors le sujet doit être d'importance… »

Jane esquissa un timide sourire.

« Professeur, je… je voudrais savoir s'il existe un moyen de briser… le sortilège du secret… mon sortilège du secret ? »

Le Professeur ouvrit de grands yeux, il avait tout de suite compris la raison de sa question.

« Il sait ? » Demanda t'il en essayant de ne pas prendre une attitude trop grave.

Elle acquiesça.

« Cela devait arriver tôt ou tard… j'aurais préféré que ce soit plus tard, et sans doute toi aussi… C'est Draco qui te l'a dit je suppose ? »

Jane acquiesça.

« Ce n'est peut-être qu'une manière de t'intimider et de te faire perdre tes moyens d'ici à ce qu'il puisse te récupérer… Et puis il ne sait peut-être pas tout de ton sortilège… »

« Je l'espère, mais j'en doute… je connais trop Lucius… » Elle fit une pause et réfléchit un instant avant de relever son regard sombre vers le Professeur. « Je crois qu'il sait même… ce que j'y faisais… » Dit-elle avec un visage grave.

Le Professeur Dumbledore la fixa avant d'expirer longuement. Il était tout à fait possible que Lucius Malfoy ait obtenu cette information, malgré les précautions qu'il avait prises.

« Si tu restes suffisamment solide, même le plus puissant des sorts ne pourra briser ce sortilège… Seule ta volonté et la force de ton esprit déterminent la puissance de cette protection… Il faut que ton mental soit fort et même Voldemort lui-même ne pourra rien contre toi… »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Tu dois avoir confiance en toi Jane… » Lança t'il en lui adressant un long regard pénétrant qui valait bien mieux qu'un long discours.

Jane esquissa un sourire et comprit qu'il était temps de quitter son mentor. Elle sortit sans un mot et dévala les escaliers. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas faim, bien trop préoccupée pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Si Lucius était si sûr de lui, était-ce parce qu'il avait justement trouvé un moyen de l'affaiblir, de lui faire perdre confiance en elle ? Dans ce cas il fallait qu'elle le découvre au plus vite, elle devait rapidement découvrir ses propres faiblesses et les corriger… Mais elle avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir, et pour cela elle avait son endroit de prédilection…

Sirius sortit de la Grande Salle préoccupé. Jane n'était pas réapparue, même après que le Professeur Dumbledore les ait rejoint pour le déjeuner. Et personne ne semblait l'avoir vue. Il partit à sa recherche et finit par la trouver dans le parc du château, assise dans l'herbe près du lac, exactement au même endroit où lui, Remus, James et P…, il secoua la tête à l'évocation de ce nom, aimaient traîner après les cours. Cette découverte le fit sourire. Il resta un instant à l'observer, elle avait l'air soucieux, profondément inquiet, mais très calme et ce calme le désarçonna un peu, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi…

« Tu es là ? Je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas fait attaquer par une Acromantula… » Lança t'il en forçant un sourire, lorsqu'il se décida enfin à lui révéler sa présence.

Jane sourit discrètement et resta silencieuse, même si elle était heureuse de voir un visage amical.

« Pour que tu rates le déjeuner, ça devait vraiment être important non ? »

Elle était surprise de voir que Sirius avait si bien lu en elle, et cela l'inquiéta un peu, avait-elle déjà oublié comment masquer ses réactions et ses pensées ? Etait-ce là la faiblesse que Lucius avait identifiée ?

« Oui ça l'était… mais c'est arrangé… » Mentit-elle.

Sirius prit place à côté d'elle dans l'herbe.

« Tu avais l'air d'être vraiment soucieuse tout à l'heure… Tu… tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? »

« Ne me dis pas que ça t'inquiète ? » Lança t'elle ironiquement.

« Hé bien si justement… » Répondit-il très sérieusement.

Jane esquissa un sourire qui se fana presque aussitôt. Elle expira.

« Il y a des choses… beaucoup de choses à vrai dire… dont je ne peux pas te parler parce que je suis sous l'influence d'un sortilège… »

« Ho… je vois… » Il réfléchit un instant et réalisa que cette question était présente dans sa tête depuis un bon moment, la seule chose dont elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé, la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment expliqué… « Ça a un rapport avec ce que tu as fait depuis ta sortie de l'école n'est-ce pas ? Le Ministère… ou quoi que tu ais fait d'autre… »

Elle acquiesça, décidément il était beaucoup trop perspicace.

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… je le voudrais bien pourtant mais… » « Tu ne voudrais plus jamais entendre parler de moi… » Pensa t'elle.

« Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave… mais tu sais que pour tout ce que tu as le droit de me dire, je suis là… »

Jane sourit.

« Merci Sirius… »

* * *

**Alors alors ? N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez (J'attends au moins 5 reviews pour poster le suivant ok ?). Biz !**


	9. Les Préfets de coopération

**Salut à tous !**

**Ceci est un nouveau chapitre qui n'existait pas précédemment (je suis en train d'updater tous les chapitres avec des modifications, désolée ça se fait pas, mais j'ai creusé un peu plus les recherches de Hermione sur Jane et le comportement étrange de Draco car il y a des faits importants pour la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas...)**

**Encore merci à tous mes reviewers fidèles et à tous ceux que je rencontre au fil des pages, ça fait vraiment extrêment plaisir d'être soutenue comme ça ! alors n'hésitez pas (même pour critiquer, ça fait avancer aussi !)**

**Bonne lecture...****

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 9 : LES PREFETS DE COOPERATION**

Quelques jours plus tard, le Professeur Dumbledore prit la parole au milieu du dîner. Les nouvelles de l'extérieur n'étaient pas bonnes et même si le Ministère ne laissait filtrer aucune information, il était temps qu'Hogwarts s'organise pour faire face au retour de Lord Voldemort. Il annonça sa décision de nommer quatre Préfets par année, chargés de développer la coopération entre les maisons, et bien évidemment, essentiellement avec les Serpentard.

« Pour les 5ème année sont désignées : Miss Hermione Granger de Gryffondor, Miss Padma Patil de Serdaigle, Monsieur Ernie MacMillan de Poufsouffle et Monsieur Draco Malfoy de Serpentard… Deux fois par semaine vous quitterez la Salle Commune de votre maison pour rejoindre vos homologues dans la Salle Commune aménagée spécialement pour vous. »

Harry, Ron et Ginny félicitèrent chaleureusement Hermione, même s'ils savaient bien que cette proximité imposée avec Malfoy était tout sauf un privilège. Hermione, elle, prenait cette nomination comme un honneur, mais aussi et surtout comme une opportunité. En observant Malfoy, elle pourrait peut-être obtenir davantage d'informations sur le Professeur Salisbury…

Dès la fin du dîner, Hermione rejoignit ses 3 homologues. Padma l'accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant et Ernie l'imita. Mais Malfoy lui adressa le regard condescendant et dégoûté qu'il arborait dès qu'ils se croisaient.

« Bon on y va, je n'ai pas l'intention de camper ici… » Lança t'il d'une voix monocorde en ouvrant le cortège.

Padma, Ernie et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel, la cohabitation avec Malfoy, même limitée à deux fois par semaine, risquait d'être difficile.

Ils gagnèrent rapidement le cinquième étage où les attendait le Professeur Mc Gonagall.

Sans un mot, elle les conduisit jusqu'à un immense tableau figurant un chevalier. Il portait un écu aux armoiries d'Hogwarts. Il fixa ses cinq visiteurs avec un regard qui mit Hermione mal à l'aise, comme s'il était en train de sonder leurs âmes, puis il adressa un signe de tête au Professeur Mc Gonagall et le tableau coulissa pour laisser entrer les élèves.

« Vous êtes libres de choisir votre chambre, exceptée celle correspondant aux couleurs de votre maison… »

Elle tourna les talons et disparut derrière le tableau qui commençait à se refermer.

Malfoy maugréa.

« C'est quoi ce cirque encore, pas de mot de passe, pas de chambre à nos couleurs… »

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle commune dont les couleurs dominantes étaient le blanc, le noir et l'or. Un grand sofa trônait au milieu de la pièce, devant une cheminée de pierres blanches. Derrière il y avait deux tables d'étude et un grand panneau d'information, comme dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, pensa hermione. Un double escalier partant de chaque extrémité de la pièce menait à une mezzanine. Ils les empruntèrent et arrivèrent sur un palier qui donnait sur quatre portes de bois sombre, sans doute de l'ébène. Chacune portait une bande de deux couleurs, correspondant aux maisons d'Hogwarts. Malfoy se dirigea machinalement vers celle qui portait les bandes verte et argent. Padma échangea un regard avec Hermione, et celle-ci haussa un sourcil. Malfoy ne pu même pas toucher la poignée de la porte, qu'il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Hermione, Ernie et Padma ne purent s'empêcher de laisser échapper un fou rire. Malfoy leur lança un regard assassin.

« Le Professeur Mc Gonagall a dit qu'il fallait choisir une chambre qui n'est pas à nos couleurs… » Expliqua Hermione.

« Je t'ai pas sonné Miss-je-sais-tout ! »

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin.

« Vas-y toi puisque t'es si forte ! »

Hermione lança un regard volontaire à Malfoy et s'approcha de la chambre aux couleurs des Serpentard. La porte s'ouvrit devant elle, découvrant une chambre magnifique, toute d'émeraude et argent. Malfoy poussa Hermione et tenta de pénétrer dans la chambre, mais de nouveau, il fut projeté en arrière. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'une voix résonna. Elle semblait venir de la porte de la chambre.

« Ceci est la chambre de Miss Hermione Granger de la maison de Gryffondor ! Serpentard vous ne pouvez y pénétrer à moins d'y avoir été invité… »

Draco lança un regard mauvais à Hermione avant de se diriger vers la porte portant les bandes or et rouge. Il défia la rouge et or du regard avant de s'approcher de la porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui. Il adressa un sourire empli de satisfaction à Hermione qui se relevait avec l'aide d'Ernie, et franchit la porte.

Les trois autres n'eurent le temps d'apercevoir qu'un grand lit à baldaquin rouge sang, avant que la porte ne se referme. Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et Ernie et Padma échangèrent un regard et un sourire, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix, Ernie se dirigea vers la porte bleue et argent, Padma vers la jaune et noire.

Hermione gagna à son tour sa chambre. Le décor lui glaça le sang, tout était vert et argent et la plupart des objets et des meubles étaient flanqués du serpent de Serpentard. Elle réalisa vraiment à cet instant qu'il fallait vraiment quelque chose de machiavélique pour apprécier ce genre d'atmosphère. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers la bibliothèque, la seule chose qui lui semblait familière. Tous les livres semblaient liés à Serpentard, à la magie noire ou aux sangs purs. Elle en prit un au hasard et commença à le feuilleter. Un nom attira son attention. Salisbury… Hermione tiqua, même si elle savait déjà qu'elle était de Sang Pur, voir son nom inscrit dans une telle atmosphère, rendait la chose nettement plus notable. Elle lut les origines du nom, puis tourna la page sur un grand arbre généalogique. Elle trouva le prénom Jane accroché à celui de Amy… _Ainsi elle a une sœur_, pensa Hermione. Son doigt glissa le long d'un trait d'or sur le nom de ses parents. Elle bloqua net sur le nom de sa mère : Emma… Emma Pettigrow. Etait-ce possible ? Hermione suivit le lien qui partait d'Emma Salisbury pour y trouver son frère… Peter… Hermione sentit sa respiration se bloquer et referma le livre avant de le replacer instantanément là où elle l'avait trouvé.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, elle s'installa sur le lit et s'allongea sur le dos, s'efforçant de clarifier ses idées. Jane Salisbury était la nièce de Peter, l'homme qui avait trahi les parents de Harry, l'homme qui avait fait de la vie de Sirius un enfer… Que Sirius l'ait acceptée en dépit de ce fait pouvait passer, car il avait le cœur sur la main et il ne lui aurait pas tenu rigueur de la trahison de son oncle, mais Regue ? Pourquoi était-elle si proche de Rogue ? Et pourquoi Malfoy était-il si satisfait de la voir arriver à Hogwarts ?

Ces questions l'avaient empêchée de dormir la moitié de la nuit. Elle peina à se lever mais y parvint en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait appris la veille. Elle quitta sa chambre en courrant et descendit l'escalier jusqu'à la salle commune. Malfoy était déjà installé sur le canapé à lire les messages du panneau d'affichage. Il arborait une mine dégoûtée et Hermione en saisit la raison lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la note du Professeur Mc Gonagall, demandant aux préfets de se réunir le soir même dans le but d'établir une liste de propositions pour rapprocher les quatre maisons.

Hermione expira. Elle savait que si elle voulait obtenir quelque chose de Malfoy, elle ne devait pas le contrarier.

« Tu as des idées ? » Demanda t'elle.

« Tes parents t'ont pas appris la politesse Granger ? On dit bonjour avant de poser des questions stupides ! »

Hermione se renfrogna et céda.

« Bonjour Malfoy… »

« T'es vraiment nulle Granger… t'y crois vraiment à cette histoire de rapprochement ? »

Il lui lança un regard provocateur et arracha l'annonce du panneau d'affichage.

« Il en faudra davantage pour sauver ton Potter chéri… »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et le gifla.

« C'est toi le nul Malfoy, tu joues les durs mais tu ne tiendras même pas 5 minutes face à Voldmort. Il te tuera au moindre faux pas et quand tu t'en rendras compte il sera trop tard ! »

Malfoy sembla ne même pas sentir le coup et arbora un rictus.

Hermione ivre de colère, se détourna de lui et franchit la porte de la Salle Commune en direction de la Grande Salle.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews et à très bientôt pour la suite !**


	10. Le conseil des Gryffondor

**Voila la suite (je vais essayer de remettre la totalité des chapitres qui étaient déjà en ligne pour ne pas pénaliser ceux qui avaient déjà lu l'histoire...)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : Le conseil des Gryffondor**

Quatre semaines passèrent ainsi, Hermione et Draco ne cessaient de se crêper le chignon, ce qui avait l'avantage de détourner un peu Hermione d'autres préoccupations.

En effet, Sirius et Jane étaient toujours ensemble, alimentant les potins de l'école. Hermione les avaient vus tous les deux au bord du lac quelques semaines plus tôt, et plus ses deux professeurs se rapprochaient, plus elle avait du mal à le supporter… elle n'avait pas confiance en Jane, elle savait qu'elle dissimulait beaucoup de choses et qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle disait être.

Puisque les interrogatoires de Malfoy se soldaient toujours de la même manière, elle avait changé de tactique et passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque. Elle avait dévoré des dizaines de livres, passé des annonces dans les journaux, fait venir des livres du chemin de Traverse et de la GBS - Grande Bibliothèque des Sorciers - à Londres… et elle avait ainsi déjà trouvé les réponses à plus d'un mystère entourant le Professeur Salisbury. Mais il lui restait un secret à percer… un dernier secret… il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle dans les archives du Ministère de la Magie. Elle n'avait jamais travaillé pour le Ministère, alors qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pendant ces 8 années… et surtout pourquoi avait-elle menti ?

« Hermione ! »

Hermione leva la tête de son livre. Elle était installée sur le canapé de la Salle Commune.

« Regarde on a reçu les résultats de nos examens blancs ! » Lança Harry.

« Hum… oui… »

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard étonné. D'habitude elle se serait ruée sur eux pour ouvrir son enveloppe la première. Mais elle s'en saisit nonchalamment.

Ron et Harry déchirèrent presque la leur. Après un instant de silence ils échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire, et se mirent à rire, tous deux avaient l'air ravi.

« Toutes mes notes sont au-dessus de la moyenne à part les potions ! » Lança Harry.

« Moi j'ai même un O en Arithmancie ! » Poursuivit Ron avec un grand sourire.

Hermione, elle, avait le regard fixé sur son relevé de notes. Ron jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et sembla tout à coup avoir vu un fantôme.

« Mais Hermione, tu passes ton temps à travailler sans arrêt… »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de ramasser ses livres et de regagner son dortoir sans un mot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » Demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Elle a des notes à peine plus hautes que les nôtres… ça n'a rien à voir avec les notes qu'elle a toujours eues… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a en ce moment ? Elle répond aux professeurs, elle travaille sans arrêt et pourtant elle a de moins bonnes notes… Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache ? » Demanda Harry.

« On devrait peut-être demander à Ginny, elle aura sûrement une idée sur la question, Hermione et elle ne se quittent plus ! »

Harry acquiesça.

Les deux Gryffondor quittèrent le confortable canapé pour se lancer à la recherche de Ginny. Ils commencèrent à chercher dans la Salle Commune, puis demandèrent aux autres filles de Gryffondor si Ginny avait été vue dans son dortoir, mais personne ne savait où était la rouquine.

« Elle n'est pas du genre à passer des heures à la bibliothèque, alors où peut-elle être ? » Demanda son frère.

« Elle est peut-être… » Commença Harry.

« Elle n'a peut-être pas fini de dîner ! » Lança Ron sans avoir vraiment prêté attention à Harry.

« Ron, il est presque neuf heures, Ginny est partie depuis longtemps ! »

Ron expira.

« T'as une idée ? »

« Peut-être… le terrain de Quidditch… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait sur le terrain de Quidditch ? »

« Elle s'entraîne dur pour faire partie de l'équipe… »

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« C'est… c'est Hermione qui me l'a dit je crois… »

« Tu crois ? »

« Bon on ne va pas passer la nuit là-dessus, tu m'accompagnes ou pas ? »

Ron prit son air renfrogné et lança un « bien sûr », en emboîtant le pas à Harry.

Ginny avait à peine fini de se changer lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire.

« Alors comme ça tu t'entraînes pour faire partie de l'équipe ? » Attaqua Ron.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? »

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'ais rien dit alors que Harry le savait ? »

Ginny se retourna vers un Harry qui sentait ses joues virer au rouge, et on ne pouvait voir que ça.

Ginny eu un instant d'hésitation et devant le regard interloqué de son frère, se jeta au cou de Harry.

« Merci Harry ! »

« Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ? » Demanda Ron partagé entre la surprise et son habituel état colérique.

« Heu… hé bien en fait, j'ai donné quelques petits conseils à Ginny pour qu'elle s'améliore… » Répondit Harry d'un air gêné.

« Mais il ne m'a pas dit que c'était lui… en fait, j'ai vu que quelqu'un venait me voir m'entraîner et tous les soirs en rentrant aux vestiaires je trouvais un parchemin qui me disait ce que j'avais fait de bien, et de moins bien… je me suis beaucoup améliorée grâce à lui ! »

« Et pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit directement ? » Demanda Ron avec un regard suspicieux.

« Heu… Parce que… heu… » Harry hésitait, il ne savait vraiment pas comment expliquer ça à son meilleur ami et surtout devant Ginny... Mais celle-ci lui épargna cette peine, en quelque sorte…

« Parce que c'est beaucoup plus romantique ! » Coupa t'elle, agacée par l'attitude de Ron. « Si t'avais compris ça, t'aurais moins de mal avec Hermione ! » Elle porta sa main à sa bouche confuse de ce qu'elle venait de dire, autant pour son frère que vis-à-vis de Harry qui sentit une nouvelle fois ses joues s'échauffer.

Ron pesta, grogna, mais ne dit rien et finit par se calmer tout seul, afin de désamorcer sa colère, Harry se tourna vers Ginny et changea de sujet, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement.

« Heu… au fait, c'est justement pour te parler d'Hermione qu'on voulait te voir… »

L'air jovial de Ginny disparut.

« Ha… »

« On voudrait savoir ce qui ne va pas chez elle en ce moment… est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose ? » Poursuivit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète exactement ? »

« Elle est très différente de d'habitude, elle répond aux professeurs, elle travaille sans arrêt à la bibliothèque mais ses notes sont en chute libre et puis… » Commença Harry.

« … elle ne mange presque plus, elle est tout le temps triste, ou énervée et le seul qui arrive à la calmer… » Poursuivit Ron qui était redevenu serein.

« Elle est amoureuse de lui… » Coupa Ginny. Elle se sentait coupable de révéler le secret de sa meilleure amie mais elle hésitait depuis un bon moment à en parler à Harry et Ron depuis qu'elle avait compris quel effet tout cela provoquait sur Hermione. Et si elle ne l'avait pas fait tout de suite, sans réfléchir, elle n'aurait probablement pas eu le courage de le faire plus tard.

« Quoi ? » Lança Ron.

« C'est à cause de cette potion que Fred et Georges ont préparé cet été… Tu te souviens ? »

« Bah oui, mais elle n'avait aucun effet cette potion non ? »

« Parce que tu n'en as pas bu en premier… mais elle a eu de l'effet, sur Hermione et sur… Sirius… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement, je ne comprends rien ! » Demanda Ron.

« Fred et Georges ont fait cette potion pour qu'Hermione et toi vous vous désinhibiez un peu l'un avec l'autre… et ça a marché… »

« Attends ils n'ont quand même pas… » Commença Ron qui devenait rouge cramoisi, divisé entre la colère et l'amertume.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas allé plus loin que des baisers et quelques car… »

« Epargne-moi les détails tu veux ! » Beugla Ron.

« Est-ce que la potion fait toujours effet ? » Demanda calmement Harry.

« Pour Hermione oui… mais pour Sirius, d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, il a pas mal de moments de lucidité depuis la rentrée, et il essaye de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas réel… »

Harry fut un peu soulagé d'entendre cela, il avait du mal à imaginer son parrain et sa meilleure amie ensemble, enfin il l'aurait peut-être accepté après un long moment s'ils l'avaient voulu tous les deux, mais certainement pas maintenant qu'il savait que tout cela était la faute d'une potion.

« Et Hermione ne veut pas en entendre parler je parie… » Demanda t'il finalement.

Ginny fit non de la tête.

« Et tu sais pourquoi elle travaille sans arrêt ? Elle cherche un antidote ? » Poursuivit-il.

« Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas vraiment voulu m'en parler… mais je crois que… enfin je pense plutôt qu'elle fait des recherches sur quelqu'un… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« J'ai vu plusieurs livres sur lesquels elle travaille, et ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle consulte d'habitude… »

« Tu te souviens de quoi ça parlait ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais il y en a un qui m'a marquée parce que ça m'a fait penser à celui que Sirius nous a montré quand on est allés le chercher chez lui pour les vacances. C'était un arbre généalogique des familles de Sang Pur… et je crois bien qu'elle regardait celui des Malfoy… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir en faire, elle s'intéresse à Malfoy maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je me suis d'abord dit qu'elle l'avait peut-être pris pour trouver des idées de rapprochement entre les maisons, mais quand j'ai vu les livres j'ai pensé qu'elle faisait des recherches, peut-être sur la famille de Sirius… mais tous les autres livres m'ont parus bizarres sur le coup, ils ne venaient même pas de la bibliothèque de l'école… »

« D'où alors ? »

« Je n'en sais rien du tout… il y avait un poinçon sur chacun d'eux, ça m'a fait penser à celui de la Grande Bibliothèque de Londres, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre… »

« De toute façon, même si c'est sur Sirius qu'elle fait des recherches, c'est bizarre. Il ne nous a jamais rien caché, elle sait très bien qu'elle peut lui en parler si quelque chose la tracasse… même si la situation est… » Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un mot pour qualifier la situation, il avait encore trop de mal à intégrer le fait que Hermione était amoureuse de Sirius à cause d'une foutue potion. Mais Ginny vint à son secours une nouvelle fois.

« Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il sache… »

« Peut-être… » Murmura Harry. « Mais ça ne peut pas être seulement ça, ça doit être beaucoup plus important pour que ça la distraie des cours et qu'elle n'en parle à personne… »

« Tu as raison Harry, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout… »

« On devrait peut-être en parler à Sirius… » Proposa Ron qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un moment.

Les trois Gryffondor échangèrent un regard et Ginny et Harry acquiescèrent finalement. C'était sans doute la meilleure solution. Ils quittèrent les vestiaires et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews !**


	11. Face à face

**CHAPITRE 11 : FACE A FACE**

Au même moment, Hermione frappait à la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Elle avait quitté son dortoir en prenant bien garde de faire comme si elle allait encore une fois à la bibliothèque. Mais cette fois, elle avait trouvé beaucoup de choses, et même si elle ne savait pas tout, elle avait suffisamment de preuves pour que Sirius comprenne qui elle était vraiment.

« Hermione ? Mais je croyais qu'on était d'accord… » Commença Sirius.

« Je sais, désolée de débarquer comme ça, mais il faut vraiment que je te parle… »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur son t-shirt noir qui moulait ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux, elle caressa ses lèvres du regard et se sentit une nouvelle fois envoûtée par lui.

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient convenu de ne plus se voir seuls pour éviter de provoquer cet état second qui se traduisait toujours de la même manière… Mais Hermione ne pu résister plus longtemps, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius, qui se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il sentit le sang affluer jusqu'à ses tempes et les captura violemment avant de détacher brusquement Hermione de lui. Hermione, les cheveux ébouriffés s'assit sur le sofa derrière elle, ne sachant plus vraiment où elle était… elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et sourit à Sirius. Mais il n'était visiblement pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit.

« Tu es fière de toi, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? » Il expira et la regarda d'un air davantage compréhensif et déçu qu'accusateur. Et avant tout c'était à lui qu'il en voulait pour avoir échoué une nouvelle fois à se contrôler. « Hermione, on était d'accord, je croyais que tu t'étais faite à cette idée, tu m'avais promis d'essayer ! »

« C'est facile pour toi de me repousser on dirait ! »

« Arrête Hermione, on ne va pas recommencer cette conversation à chaque fois… » Dit-il doucement afin de ne pas l'énerver davantage. « Tu sais très bien que ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi… »

« Tu n'as rien à faire de ce que je ressens… »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu sais très bien que je m'en veux énormément pour tout ça, je voudrais tellement que tu puisses passer à autre chose… que tu puisses être heureuse… »

« Comme tu l'es depuis que tu as Jane Salisbury ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ? » Demanda Sirius, stupéfait.

« Ta précieuse Jane est une menteuse si tu veux savoir ! »

« Hermione, laisse Jane où elle est, le problème c'est entre toi et moi qu'il est, personne d'autre n'influe là-dessus ! »

Mais Hermione resta sourde aux propos de Sirius.

« Peut-être qu'en réalité elle te déteste aussi, puisqu'elle a cru si longtemps que tu avais tué ses parents ! Comme ça tu verras ce que ça fait… »

Sirius fut surpris, il se demandait bien comment Hermione pouvait être au courant de cela, mais à cet instant il ne songeait qu'à la rassurer et la calmer.

« Hermione, je t'en prie, calme-toi… je refuse que tu crois à des bêtises pareilles ! Tu sais bien que je ne te déteste pas du tout… » Dit Sirius en la prenant doucement dans ses bras. Elle soupira et profita un instant de son étreinte.

Sirius cru qu'il avait gagné, mais c'était bien mal connaître Hermione. Elle s'échappa de ses bras, elle était venue pour tout lui dire, et il ne l'en empêcherait pas. Elle voulait tellement qu'il sache qui elle était, le danger qu'elle représentait pour lui...

« En réalité c'est pour ça que j'étais venue, pour te mettre en garde parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse du mal… et même si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je te le dirais parce que je t'aime ! »

Sirius la fixa un long moment l'air complètement hagard. Comment la situation pouvait-il lui échapper à ce point ? Pourquoi lui sentait de plus en plus l'effet de la potion se dissiper alors qu'elle semblait avoir chaque jour davantage d'emprise sur Hermione ? Il savait bien que la raisonner à propos de cette déclaration qui le mettait profondément mal à l'aise ne mènerait à rien étant donné l'état dans lequel elle était, le plus avisé était de lui laisser l'opportunité de faire ce qu'elle était venue faire.

« Hé bien je t'écoute… Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle soit si mauvaise ? » Dit-il doucement.

Hermione se calma peu à peu. Sirius resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à parler.

« Ses parents sont morts assassinés par Pet… » Commença t'elle.

« Je sais… » Coupa Sirius sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il détourna son regard d'Hermione, réalisant soudain qu'il ne supportait pas vraiment bien ce procès d'intention. Son regard devint soudain très lointain. Hermione remarqua ce changement et il lui sembla un instant que ses yeux étaient devenus beaucoup plus gris.

« Elle a cru pendant 15 ans que tu avais tué sa famille ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est convaincue de ton innocence ? » Demanda t'elle en haussant un peu la voix pour retrouver toute son attention.

Sirius fixa de nouveau son regard sur la jeune fille et acquiesça.

« Je me suis expliqué longuement sur ce sujet avec elle… Il n'y a aucun malentendu entre nous… »

Hermione se sentit un peu déstabilisée par l'aplomb de Sirius mais poursuivit.

« Et le fait qu'elle vienne d'une famille de Mangemorts ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça je présume ?»

« Elle ne vient pas d'une famille de Mangemorts, seuls son grand-père et sa sœur en faisaient partie… ses parents n'ont jamais soutenu Voldemort… Et cela leur a d'ailleurs coûté la vie… »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » Demanda Hermione, soupçonnant que Jane Salisbury avait sans doute bien préparé le terrain.

« Je les ai rencontrés il y a longtemps et Amy, sa soeur… elle était dans la même année que moi à l'école… »

Hermione leva un sourcil, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et se maudit de ne pas avoir poussé ses recherches plus avant… mais elle décida de poursuivre.

« Elle était très proche d'elle… » Murmura t'elle avant de relever la tête et d'adresser un regard rageur à Sirius. « C'est la mère de Harry qui l'a tuée… et elle le sait très bien parce qu'elle a fait des recherches à ce sujet il y a 5 ans ! »

« C'est un peu normal de vouloir savoir qui a assassiné sa sœur… » Murmura t'il.

« Et si tu savais que le fils du meurtrier de ton frère bien-aimé est un de tes élèves tu te montrerais aussi avenant avec lui ? Tu ne trouves pas son attitude étrange vis-à-vis de lui ? »

« Hermione, tu parles de choses que tu ne connais pas… à cette époque tout était différent et tu ne peux pas comprendre les réactions d'une personne qui a vécu ce genre de choses… et puis Jane n'est pas… »

Hermione se leva et balança une gifle magistrale à Sirius.

« Alors c'est comme ça, tu comptes la défendre à chaque fois ! Hé bien tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand tu comprendras que j'ai raison ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je te déteste, et je la déteste encore plus ! » Lança t'elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et la claquer violemment derrière elle.

Sirius expira et s'affala sur le canapé. Les choses ne prenaient décidément pas la tournure qu'il avait espérée.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews !!**


	12. La vérité ?

**CHAPITRE 12 : LA VERITE ?**

Ron, Ginny et Harry arrivaient au quatrième étage, lorsqu'ils virent Hermione débouler du couloir, manquant de les percuter de plein fouet. Elle était en larmes. Les deux garçons restèrent bouche bée, mais Ginny s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Mione, je t'accompagne à ta chambre, tu veux ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas et se laissa aller dans les bras de son amie, sans dire un mot.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard et décidèrent de rendre tout de même visite à Sirius.

Harry toqua. Sirius, la mine défaite, ouvrit lentement la porte. Il s'attendait à voir Hermione revenir et ne put dissimuler sa surprise.

« Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je… enfin nous voudrions te parler… »

Sirius ne dit mot pendant un instant et finit par s'écarter, laissant un passage aux deux garçons. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et les invita à s'asseoir.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Ils firent non de la tête. Sirius prit place en face d'eux, dans son fauteuil de bureau.

« Alors… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Hé bien voilà, on voudrait savoir ce qui se passe… avec Hermione… » Déclara Harry en essayant de ne pas hésiter.

Sirius croisa ses index et les apposa tout contre son nez, traduisant une intense réflexion. Il s'affala contre le dossier de sa chaise et replia sa jambe en posant son pied sur le siège avant de laisser retomber ses bras et de fixer les deux adolescents.

« Que savez-vous ? » Demanda t'il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Ce qui s'est passé cet été… » Répondit Harry en évitant le regard de son parrain.

Sirius expira longuement.

« Bien, alors je vous dois une explication… Cette potion nous a mené à une situation dont je suis loin d'être fier, mais à force de me battre contre elle, elle perd peu à peu son emprise sur moi… Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour Hermione… »

« Et tu ne peux pas trouver un antidote ? » Demanda Ron en s'efforçant de ne pas crier.

« Fred et Georges nous ont administré par erreur une version non définitive du sérum, ils ont détruit leurs notes concernant la composition et malgré leurs tentatives, rien n'a fonctionné… et de mon côté je n'ai pas obtenu davantage de résultats… sans formule et sans échantillon de la potion c'est presque mission impossible… »

« Alors c'est sans doute ça que Hermione cherche aussi… » Murmura Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Elle passe des milliers d'heures à la bibliothèque à chercher des informations sur quelqu'un, peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider à trouver une solution… »

« Ce serait logique, puisque d'après ce que nous a dit Ginny, elle se rend compte de la situation malgré l'effet de la potion. Elle doit certainement tout faire pour s'en débarrasser… Mais ça me fait quand même un peu peur si elle cherche du côté de Malfoy… » Déclara Harry à Ron.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Ginny l'a vue consulter l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy entre autres livres de la Grande Bibliothèque de Londres… » Répondit Ron.

Sirius resta silencieux. Non, ce n'était certainement pas pour cette raison qu'elle fouillait dans l'histoire des Sangs Purs… il n'y avait qu'une seule raison valable… Et si elle avait appris ça aussi, ce qui était finalement certain à la vue des informations sensibles qu'elle avait déjà déterrées, la situation devenait encore plus délicate que ce qu'il avait envisagé… très délicate à vrai dire… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne révèle tout à Harry.

« Sirius… Sirius ! »

« Ho oui Harry, excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Hermione, je crois que je sais ce que j'ai à faire pour qu'elle aille mieux… Je suis sûr qu'elle finira par redevenir comme avant… »

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de nous ? »

Il fit non de la tête.

« Ça doit se régler entre Hermione et moi, vous deux, vous devez être là pour elle, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour l'aider… »

Ils acquiescèrent et se levèrent.

« En tout cas si tu changes d'avis et qu'on peut aider… » Commença Ron.

« Je sais… » Il baissa la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin. « Ron, je suis vraiment désolé… »

« Et… Et pourquoi ? »

« Cette potion, c'est toi qui devait la boire… »

« C'est pas si grave tu sais, finalement c'est peut-être mieux comme ça… » Dit-il en esquissant le drôle de rictus qu'il arborait d'ordinaire lorsqu'il était gêné.

Harry lança un regard incrédule à Ron et Sirius fut un peu surpris de cette réponse, mais Ron n'en révéla pas plus.

« Tu es sûr que ça ira ? » Demanda Harry en quittant son parrain.

Il acquiesça, mais voyant bien que Harry commençait à le connaître, il força un sourire. Les deux Gryffondor franchirent la porte et regagnèrent leur Salle Commune, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Sirius s'affala de nouveau dans son fauteuil, croisa ses jambes sur le coussin et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Sa solution il l'avait trouvée oui, seulement il commençait à réaliser combien il allait lui être difficile de l'appliquer…

Ginny et Hermione étaient dans la chambre de Hermione, dans le dortoir des Préfets. Ginny tenait Hermione dans ses bras et celle-ci commençait à peine à se calmer.

« Mione, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ? » Répéta Ginny pour la 10ème fois.

Hermione renifla et se décida finalement à lui répondre.

« J'ai voulu lui dire qui elle était… mais il ne veut pas m'écouter… »

« De qui tu parles ? »

« D'elle… le Professeur Salisbury… »

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que Sirius et elle… »

« Non… non… pas pour le moment en tout cas… » Murmura Hermione en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. « C'est une menteuse, une tricheuse… mais il ne veut rien entendre… »

« Je sais que tu te méfies d'elle et que Sirius s'entend bien avec elle, mais il la connaît depuis longtemps, tu ne crois pas que si vraiment il y avait quelque chose il s'en serait rendu compte ? »

Hermione esquissa un sourire ironique.

« Comme pour Peter… »

Ginny baissa la tête, Hermione avait marqué un point.

« Il a démonté tous mes arguments, seulement parce qu'il ne veut pas voir la vérité en face… je la déteste… »

« Mione, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça… ce n'est pas du tout toi ! Et tu ne peux pas la détester sans être sûre que Sirius n'a pas une bonne raison de croire en elle… »

« Elle le manipule aussi bien que son oncle l'a fait… »

« Son oncle ? »

« La mère du Professeur Salisbury s'appelait Pettigrow… »

« C'est pas vrai… » Murmura Ginny.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses un moment. Ginny finit par briser le silence.

« Mione, tu devrais peut-être lui parler… »

« Mais c'est ce que je viens de faire ! »

« Pas à lui, à _elle_… Tu sais certaines choses sur elle, tu devrais peut-être le lui dire. Tu pourras sûrement obtenir certaines réponses à tes questions… Si tu as raison, elle ne pourra rien contre toi ici, et de toute façon moi je t'attendrai derrière la porte et j'interviendrai au moindre problème… »

Hermione plissa les yeux. Elle resta un long moment dans ses pensées avant de relever son regard vers Ginny. Mais ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Ginny prit Hermione dans ses bras et la força à s'allonger.

« Je la déteste… » Répéta t'elle.

Ginny murmura « _Dormiens_ » et Hermione ferma les yeux aussitôt. Ginny replia les couvertures sur son amie et la regarda un moment, l'air profondément triste. Elle ne supportait pas de voir sa meilleure amie si mal. Elle ferma les rideaux émeraude et regagna sa propre chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec des poches sous les yeux. Elle avait très mal dormi, et n'avait rêvé que de Sirius. Ginny était à côté d'elle, elle s'était levée très tôt pour pouvoir veiller sur Hermione, et s'assurer qu'elle ne ferait pas quelque chose de stupide. Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Salut Mione, comment tu te sens ce matin ? »

« Un peu mieux… » Mentit-elle. Elle était profondément touchée par l'attitude de Ginny et ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète davantage pour elle. « Je vais aller prendre ma douche… »

« Je t'attends ici ! »

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle avait l'impression que ses pieds pesaient une tonne. L'atmosphère apaisante émanant du marbre blanc et rose de la pièce ne lui fit cette fois aucun effet. Elle fit couler de l'eau bien chaude de la douche, retira son pyjama et se jeta d'un coup sous l'eau. Cela lui fit du bien, mais sans qu'elle s'y attende de nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, car là encore, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Elle secoua la tête et s'efforça de penser aux cours de la journée, mais son premier cours était l'Arithmancie…

Cette fois une rage sourde prit possession d'elle, et celle-ci ne l'abandonna plus, même lorsqu'elle quitta la salle de bain pour rejoindre Ginny. Elle prit son sac et toutes les deux descendirent l'escalier jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Préfets où elles eurent la surprise de voir que Ron et Harry les attendaient. Elle s'efforça de leur adresser un sourire et de rien laisser paraître de son état d'esprit.

Ron et Harry étaient un peu rassurés de la voir sourire, même si quelque chose leur disait que la journée ne serait pas si facile. Malfoy sortit de sa chambre à ce moment là et lança un regard noir à Ron et Harry, puis il afficha un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il aperçu le visage fermé d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne le nota même pas et Draco s'en rendit compte. Cela gâchait son début de journée, il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir se prendre le bec avec miss-je-sais-tout… et puis il se surprit à se demander ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans un état pareil, puisque ce n'était pas lui… Il fit la grimace et quitta la Salle Commune sans un mot.

Harry, Ron et Ginny accompagnèrent Hermione jusqu'à la Grande Salle, en essayant au maximum de la faire rire et de lui changer les idées. Et cela fonctionna, Hermione esquissa plusieurs fois des sourires sincères, bien qu'elle sente en même temps les sanglots se coincer dans sa gorge devant tant d'attention… Qu'aurait-elle fait sans eux ?

Son regard dévia malgré elle sur la table des professeurs. Sirius discutait comme à l'ordinaire avec Hagrid et le Professeur Dumbledore, mais il avait l'air ailleurs, soucieux, inquiet… Elle s'en voulait de lui faire subir ça, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

Une autre personne avait remarqué que Sirius n'était pas au mieux de sa forme ce matin, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Hermione. Les deux regards sombres se croisèrent et Hermione sentit de nouveau la rage l'envahir. Elle lui lança un regard noir et s'efforça de se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner. Jane expira, ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que Hermione Granger lui laisserait une chance de l'approcher…

_Classe de Jane – Cours de 5__ème__ année Serpentard-Gryffondor_

C'est avec une certaine appréhension que Jane avait ouvert la porte à ses élèves ce matin là. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Hermione la haïssait à ce point, même si elle soupçonnait depuis un moment déjà une partie de la réponse. Et elle n'avait pas craint en vain. Hermione lui avait encore une fois rendue la vie impossible. Elle l'avait toisée pendant tout le cours avec ce regard plein de douleur et de haine, un regard qu'elle connaissait particulièrement bien, car elle l'avait arboré plus d'une fois à l'adresse de la première personne qui l'avait recueillie après la mort de ses parents, alors qu'elle était un peu plus jeune que Hermione. Cette fois elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et ce même lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogée. Jane était vraiment décidée à comprendre ce qui se passait car elle ne supportait vraiment plus cette situation dont elle ignorait la cause… Alors que tout le monde se levait pour quitter la salle, elle interpella la jeune fille.

« Miss Granger ! »

Hermione se retourna de mauvaise grâce et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Puis-je vous parler un moment ? » Poursuivit Jane en s'adossant à son bureau.

Harry et Ron suivirent le reste de la classe au dehors mais firent comprendre à Hermione qu'ils l'attendraient dehors. Hermione acquiesça et avança vers le bureau de Jane. Celle-ci attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis et ferma la porte par sa simple volonté. Hermione n'avait pas peur, car elle savait bien qu'elle ne craignait absolument rien, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, tout le monde saurait de qui cela venait. Et puis elle était soulagée que le moment de la confrontation arrive enfin. Les deux jeunes femmes se défièrent un moment du regard avant que Jane ne prenne la parole.

« Pourriez-vous me dire à quoi je dois votre profonde antipathie à mon égard ? Si je vous ai offensée de quelque manière que ce soit, j'aimerais que vous m'en fassiez part et tenter de réparer si cela est possible… »

Hermione ne répondit pas.

Jane expira.

« Cette situation ne me convient pas du tout Hermione… Depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées, tu ne m'as pas laissé une seule chance de t'approcher… Tu ne pourrais pas au moins me dire ce que tu me reproches ? »

« Vous le savez très bien… » Répondit-elle d'une voix un peu rauque en lui adressant un regard assassin.

Jane la regarda, l'air interdite.

« Non, non je ne le sais pas je t'assure… »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait l'air vraiment sincère, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se méfier. Elle réfléchit un moment à la manière d'aborder le sujet et lança finalement sur un ton agressif :

« Est-ce que Sirius sait à quel point vous êtes proche du Professeur Rogue ? »

Jane observa un instant Hermione, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait répondre, ni à quoi tout cela pouvait bien mener.

« Oui, il le sait… » Répondit-elle finalement en fixant Hermione dans les yeux.

Hermione leva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise, elle s'attendait à la voir déstabilisée en comprenant qu'elle avait percé à jour son double jeu. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Elle avait bien joué, mais il lui restait encore plusieurs cordes à son arc… Elle réussirait à lui faire avouer...

« Et sait-il que vous êtes la nièce de Peter Pettigrow et la cousine de Lucius Malfoy ? Que vous avez menti en disant que vous travailliez au Ministère de la Magie ? »

Jane baissa la tête, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce sujet de conversation, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle releva la tête et fixa de nouveau le regard de Hermione.

« Il semblerait que tu saches beaucoup de choses sur moi Hermione. Tout cela est vrai, ou presque… »

Hermione ne chercha pas à savoir ce que cela voulait dire.

« Alors que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi cherchez-vous à vous rapprocher de Sirius et Harry ? » Lança t'elle en lâchant un peu de la rage qui la consumait depuis la nuit précédente.

Jane esquissa un sourire tendre et malgré tout un peu rassuré. Hermione avait seulement peur de ses intentions… et c'était bien normal après tout ce qu'elle semblait avoir appris sur elle.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant, si c'est cela qui te tracasse, je vais t'expliquer… Severus… le Professeur Rogue… était le fiancé de ma sœur, Amy. Ma sœur était une Mangemort comme lui, et elle a été tuée lors d'un combat contre l'Ordre du Phoenix. C'est la mère de Harry qui l'a tuée… mais je suppose que tout cela tu l'as déjà appris… »

« Ça je le sais oui… et c'est pour ça que vous voulez vous venger de Harry ! »

« Non, bien sûr que non… Harry n'a absolument rien à voir là-dedans ! J'ai seulement certaines affinités avec lui car notre histoire n'est pas sans ressemblances… » Déclara t'elle en expirant à l'évocation de ces souvenirs pénibles qu'elle avait si souvent refoulés depuis 8 ans.

« Comment osez-vous vous comparer à lui ? Ses parents ont été assassinés par des gens comme vous ! »

Jane fut atteinte profondément par cette remarque et elle refoula les larmes et la soudaine colère qui montaient en elle. Elle était, en apparence, toujours aussi calme.

« Mes parents, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, n'étaient pas des Mangemorts… Ils ont servi Lord Voldemort sous la contrainte d'un sort que tu connais parfaitement bien. » Hermione ne put s'empêcher de noter que Jane avait prononcé son nom sans même trembler, ce qui était beaucoup trop rare pour ne pas être remarquable. « Mais dès que l'influence de l'Imperium a disparu, en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'ils ont réalisé ce qu'ils avaient fait, dès qu'ils se sont sentis libres de son pouvoir, ils ont passé la nuit à tenter de se racheter en faisant prisonniers le plus de Mangemorts possible. Comme au début de la guerre, ils ont de nouveau collaboré avec les Aurors. Leur seule erreur a été de vouloir protéger Peter qu'ils croyaient aussi sous l'emprise de ce sort… Et cela leur a coûté la vie… »

« L'Imperium… c'est drôle, c'est ce que tous les anciens Mangemorts ont prétendu… ce n'est pas une explication très originale… »

« Libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux, il est vrai que beaucoup de Mangemorts ont prétendu avoir été contrôlés par Voldemort et tu ne seras pas la seule à croire que mes parents en faisaient partie, mais je sais que c'est la vérité car je sais ce que j'ai vu… » Elle s'interrompit. « Et quand bien même ils auraient vraiment été au service de Voldemort eux aussi, je suis peut-être proche des Mangemorts par le sang qui coule dans mes veines, mais je n'en suis pas une Hermione ! Tu es bien une sorcière alors que tes parents sont tous les deux Moldus… »

Jane fit une pause et fixa son regard sur Hermione un instant. Celle-ci était un peu ébranlée par ces révélations, même si elle tentait de conserver son regard dur. Jane réalisa encore davantage la souffrance de la jeune fille, et oublia instantanément la sienne. Elle ne pouvait supporter de la voir ainsi.

« C'est à cause de ça que tu n'es plus toi-même… tu as du passer des journées entières à retrouver toutes ces informations… Mais tu sais, tu avais juste à me demander si quelque chose te tracassait, je t'aurais tout raconté ! »

« Et vous m'auriez menti, comme vous le faites depuis le début ! Vous dites que vous ne leur voulez pas de mal mais je ne vous crois pas ! »

Jane resta silencieuse un moment, fallait-il vraiment qu'elle lui dise ? Elle hésita, mais décida finalement de lui révéler la vérité, ainsi elle aurait peut-être davantage confiance en elle et surtout elle cesserait peut-être de se détruire ainsi. Elle savait qu'elle prenait un énorme risque, mais même si Hermione la détestait, elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi mais elle avait foi en elle, et elle avait déjà décidé depuis longtemps qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance.

« Bon très bien… Si c'est la seule solution pour que tu me voies autrement que comme ton ennemie, je vais te révéler un secret dont seul le Professeur Dumbledore a connaissance. A toi de voir si tu veux le répéter à tout le monde… »

Hermione la regarda l'air interdit, son assurance fondit comme neige au soleil devant la réaction inattendue de son Professeur. Mais elle attendait de voir… cela pouvait n'être qu'une ruse.

« Hermione… si j'ai menti sur mon activité au Ministère c'est parce que… Je faisais partie du Département des Mystères, et d'un service qui n'est pas censé exister… c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas retrouvé ma trace dans les archives, nous ne sommes pas consignés car autrement nos vies seraient en danger, je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi… »

« Quoi ? Vous… » Elle n'alla pas plus loin, beaucoup trop surprise pour articuler un mot.

« Ecoute, je ne t'en dirais pas plus sur mes activités là-bas car je suis sous l'influence du sortilège du secret… mais je peux au moins te prouver que je dis vrai… »

Elle releva la manche de sa robe et dévoila un discret tatouage sur son épaule gauche, un tatouage qui représentait une rose d'une forme très caractéristique flanquée de deux tout petits serpents noir de jais. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de respecter la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle était une actrice hors pair et avait parfaitement bien préparé son allocution, mais cette anomalie n'avait pas échappé à son regard aiguisé.

« Je ne peux pas le croire… ces serpents… vous êtes vraiment une Mangemort… »

« Mais non Hermione, ces serpents, je les ai depuis ma naissance car je suis de sang pur et certains membres de ma famille étaient très fiers de le montrer, mon grand-père me les a apposés lui-même… Cette rose des Mystères devait les recouvrir… mais cela n'a pas été suffisant, chez les Sangs Purs, on n'a pas le droit d'oublier d'où l'on vient… » Elle s'interrompit un instant à l'évocation de cette phrase qu'elle avait si souvent entendue dans la bouche de son grand-père. « Si tu ne me crois pas, demande donc à Sirius ce qu'il en pense… il saura sans doute te l'expliquer bien mieux que moi… »

Hermione sentit ses joues prendre feu et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Arrêtez, arrêtez de vous servir de lui ! Il n'est pas à vous ! »

Jane s'arrêta net et les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard un moment.

« Ho, je comprends… » Murmura finalement Jane.

Hermione sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux, elle se détourna et courut vers la porte qu'elle claqua derrière elle.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews !**


	13. Une décision difficile

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 13 : UNE DECISION DIFFICILE

Jane s'affala sur son bureau et resta plongée dans ses pensées un long moment avant que l'on ne frappe à la porte.

« Jane ? Jane tu es là ? » Demanda la voix de Sirius en ouvrant la porte.

Elle lui sourit, mais son sourire était un peu triste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

« Ho rien, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer tout de suite… »

« Tu ne veux pas faire une petite balade près du lac ? Il fait un temps magnifique ! Frais, mais magnifique ! »

« C'est une bonne idée… » Dit-elle en souriant. Elle se leva et rejoignit Sirius.

Ils se promenèrent un long moment en parlant sans arrêt. Sirius lui raconta notamment les dernières frasques de Fred et Georges Weasley, qui avaient profité de son cours pour faire goûter leur nouvelle création à un élève de Serpentard, qui s'était retrouvé avec de petits tentacules chatouilleux à la base du cou. Inutile de dire que cela avait animé la classe d'une manière totalement inattendue.

Ils rirent beaucoup, peut être même un peu trop, pour éviter de laisser deviner l'inquiétude et la tristesse qui était la leur. Sirius proposa à Jane de s'installer près du lac. Elle accepta et profita de ce changement de conversation pour saisir enfin l'opportunité d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Elle ignorait que Sirius s'apprêtait lui aussi à recentrer la conversation sur un sujet beaucoup moins léger, mais elle l'avait devancé.

« Sirius… Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre mais… »

Sirius était étonné de la voir si soudainement changer d'expression et de ton, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait aussi joyeuse que d'habitude, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte d'un petit coup de fatigue, et sans doute aussi un peu sur la nature de ses relations avec Hermione, car même si elle évitait d'en parler, il savait bien qu'elle en souffrait…

« Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas te mentir… » Lança t'il pour la rassurer un peu.

« C'est… c'est à propos d'Hermione… »

Sirius sentit ses muscles se tendre, il savait quelle question elle allait lui poser avant même de l'avoir entendue.

« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ? »

Sirius expira. C'est elle qui avait lancé le sujet, cela lui rendait les choses plus faciles à aborder, mais sans doute pas à dire…

« En fait, ça fait un moment que je veux t'en parler, je sais bien que ça ne se passe pas très bien entre vous deux mais j'avoue que je ne savais pas comment te le dire… Tu vas sans doute me prendre pour un pervers… »

Jane sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela lui cause autant d'émotion.

Sirius expira. « Cet été nous étions chez les Weasley et il s'est trouvé que Fred et George, encore et toujours eux, ont fabriqué une sorte de filtre d'amour pour Ron et Hermione… Mais ce filtre, c'est moi qui l'ai bu par accident… et il s'est passé certaines choses qui n'auraient pas du arriver entre Hermione et moi… »

Malgré elle, Jane fut vraiment rassurée d'apprendre que tout cela était la faute d'une potion, mais un peu effrayée par ces « certaines choses… », mais elle ne voulait pas avoir davantage de détails là-dessus.

« Et vous êtes toujours sous l'influence du filtre c'est ça ? »

« Plus ou moins… Malgré tous les essais que l'on a fait, on ne sait pas comment atténuer ses effets, il y a des moments où tout est normal et d'autres où on ne contrôle plus du tout nos sentiments, ni nos réactions… et la plupart du temps, ça se produit quand on est ensemble… Mais j'ai l'impression que pour elle, c'est devenu quasi permanent… »

« Ho… alors c'était pour cette raison que tu agis si bizarrement avec elle… » Murmura t'elle davantage pour elle-même que pour Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas très facile à gérer, je me sens de moins en moins influencé par le filtre… j'en suis vraiment rassuré, mais en même temps je lui fais beaucoup de mal. Je ne veux plus lui faire de la peine, même sans ce filtre je l'aime… mais comme une petite sœur, une filleule… »

Jane fut un peu soulagée d'entendre cela, même si cela ne la rassurait en rien.

« Elle est très perturbée, elle souffre vraiment beaucoup à cause de tout ça… et à cause de moi… Je ne reconnais pas du tout la personne dont tu m'as parlé… je crois que c'est vraiment dangereux pour elle de rester dans cet état. » Jane fit une pause et réfléchit un moment, cette idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis que Hermione avait quitté son bureau et il fallait qu'elle l'exprime tant qu'elle s'en sentait capable. « Tu sais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux… » Commença t'elle.

« Qu'on devrait se voir moins c'est ça ? » Poursuivit Sirius en croisant son regard, c'était exactement la phrase qu'il redoutait. C'était aussi la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu après sa dispute avec Hermione et les révélations de Harry et Ron, la veille… et la raison pour laquelle il devait lui parler aujourd'hui… mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre de sa bouche.

Elle acquiesça en baissant la tête et Sirius expira de nouveau. Jane ne dit rien pendant un instant, elle rassembla de nouveau son courage et poursuivit.

« Elle a des sentiments très forts pour toi… Elle souffre de nous voir ensemble à cause de mon passé, de ma famille, de mon lien avec Severus… Même si j'ai essayé de lui expliquer, elle s'imagine des tas de choses horribles sur moi et sur ce que je pourrais vous faire à Harry et à toi… Elle est persuadée que je me rapproche de vous parce que je veux venger ma famille… »

« C'est pour ça que t'es si bizarre depuis tout à l'heure ? C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

Jane acquiesça.

« J'ai déjà très peur pour elle, mais si ça continue à la ronger autant, elle ne gardera plus longtemps tout ça pour elle… et je ne veux pas imaginer dans quel état serait Harry s'il se mettait lui aussi à douter de moi… je ne veux pas lui faire subir ça… »

« Ne crois pas que je n'y ai pas pensé… Mais d'un autre côté ça remuerait bien trop de choses de lui dire la vérité… »

« _Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, surtout si vous appreniez toute la vérité_… » Pensa Jane. « Alors je te verrai en Salle des Professeurs… J'ai quelques copies à corriger _Professeur Black_… » Lança t'elle en forçant un sourire.

Sirius acquiesça lentement, il savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire et il s'y était préparé, mais en même temps il venait de réaliser qu'il était prêt à accepter n'importe quelle autre solution.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça calmera les inquiétudes d'Hermione ? »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle ira mieux si elle sait que je ne suis pas avec toi, tu verras… » Déclara t'elle en esquissant un sourire forcé.

Sirius expira, il savait parfaitement bien que Jane avait raison.

« Est-ce que tu me laisserais te raccompagner jusqu'à ton bureau… _Professeur Salisbury_ ? » Lança t'il en se relevant et en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Jane fit une petite moue d'hésitation.

« Sirius ce serait peut-être mieux… » Commença t'elle.

« Juste pour cette fois ! » Lança Sirius en esquissant un sourire.

« Bon d'accord… juste pour cette fois… mais après… » Répondit-elle en attrapant sa main. Ce contact les perturba, sans qu'ils sachent bien pourquoi, mais ils évitèrent tous deux de réfléchir à cette question.

« On s'en tient à la Salle des Professeurs… on est d'accord… »

Ils marchèrent tous les deux côte à côte silencieusement jusqu'au bureau de Jane, cherchant tous deux à s'observer lorsque l'autre ne regardait pas, comme pour obtenir une dernière image de ce qu'avait été leur complicité.

« Ho mais non quelle idiote, je les ai laissées dans ma chambre ! » Lança t'elle alors qu'ils arrivaient presque à destination. Elle aussi était perturbée à présent… en fait elle n'avait pas du tout envie de lui dire au revoir, de renoncer à tout ce qui la rendait profondément heureuse depuis quelques temps… mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter de craindre chaque jour de découvrir de l'hostilité ou de la crainte dans les yeux de Harry, ni de savoir Hermione dans cet état… à cause d'elle…

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas bien loin de toute façon… je t'accompagne quand même… »

« Merci… »

Jane sourit et ils rebroussèrent chemin vers sa chambre. Le couloir était désert. Elle s'approcha de la porte qui s'ouvrit instantanément. Voilà le moment qu'elle redoutait et c'était encore pire que s'il s'était agit de son bureau. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée… »

« Je m'en serais voulu si tu avais rencontré une Acromantula ! »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

« Alors on se verra dans la Grande Salle… » Murmura Sirius.

Jane acquiesça et se décida à passer la porte qui se referma derrière elle.

Ho non, elle ne pouvait pas croire que ça se soit passé comme ça, si simplement, si rapidement… alors qu'elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur, alors qu'elle était plus déchaînée qu'un volcan. Elle avait envie de pleurer, envie de se laisser aller, de libérer les sentiments et la peine qui la tourmentaient… Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le parc d'Hogwarts.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années… quelques larmes perlèrent sur son visage.

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir, ni avoir à le considérer comme tous ses autres collègues… Sirius était beaucoup plus important que cela à ses yeux...

Sirius regardait une nouvelle fois cette porte qui lui était devenue si rapidement familière… comment avait-il pu être si lamentable… même s'il savait que c'était mieux ainsi, il aurait au moins pu lui parler, essayer de la rassurer… mais il avait agit comme si tout était mis entre parenthèses. Allaient-ils vraiment devoir s'ignorer ainsi, faire comme si tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés n'avaient jamais existé ? Non… ça il ne le supporterait pas… il avait fallu qu'il lui dise au revoir pour s'en rendre vraiment compte mais, même pour l'amour d'Hermione et d'Harry, il était incapable de laisser les choses en l'état.

Jane se retourna lorsque des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de main.

« Entrez… » Lança t'elle d'une voix mal assurée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius goguenard.

« Sirius… » Murmura t'elle.

Il s'avança et la porte se referma derrière lui. Elle fit un pas vers lui, à la fois heureuse et anxieuse de le voir. Elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras, comme si cela n'avait été qu'une mauvaise blague et qu'en réalité, ils ne devaient pas se séparer.

Et Sirius avait envie de la serrer contre lui, il voyait dans son regard que sa présence lui faisait plaisir, qu'elle était touchée qu'il soit revenu… et cela le rendit profondément heureux.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai été lamentable… se voir moins, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on n'a plus du tout le droit d'être ensemble… en privé… pas vrai ? »

Jane sourit, elle avait toujours terriblement envie de se jeter dans ses bras mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Ils savaient bien tous les deux que ce choix était dangereux, mais ils avaient bien trop envie de prendre ce risque. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et Sirius remarqua ses yeux plus brillants que d'habitude. Ses yeux noirs, ses magnifiques yeux noirs qu'il adorait contempler, jusqu'à s'y noyer… Une boule de feu sembla se consumer dans le creux de sa poitrine. Cette sensation qui ne lui semblait pas ressentir pour la première fois en présence de Jane lui était pourtant totalement inconnue, mais étrangement, elle était loin de le mettre mal à l'aise… c'était doux, un peu angoissant, un peu douloureux, mais terriblement agréable. Il sourit à son tour.

« En fait je crois… que, même si tu me le demandais je n'en serais pas capable… Je n'ai pas envie de ne plus pouvoir te voir chaque fois que j'en ai besoin… » Murmura t'il, surpris lui-même de sa soudaine franchise.

Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement, il avait une expression tellement adorable quand il disait ça… Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il continue… non, même si elle sentait des centaines de papillons s'agiter dans son ventre, même si son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler... Il ne devait pas continuer… Elle le regarda un instant avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Moi non plus je n'en ai pas envie… mais c'est pour le bien de Hermione… et de ton filleul… » Murmura t'elle en essayant de se redonner un peu de contenance.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Sans l'avoir vraiment réalisé, Sirius s'approcha encore d'elle. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir l'en empêcher. Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes silencieux, s'observant mutuellement, ce regard sage se transformait petit à petit et ils le sentaient tous les deux.

Le cœur de Sirius s'emballa soudain violemment dans sa poitrine, il était si proche d'elle qu'il pouvait presque la toucher. Elle était si belle, et il lui semblait le réaliser vraiment pour la première fois. Il sentit ses jambes flageoler et son estomac s'entortiller sur lui-même… et ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais cette fois, il pouvait se voir dans les yeux de Jane, il savait, sans bien savoir comment il le savait, qu'elle était dans le même état que lui… ses yeux le lui disaient, son corps le lui disait…

Il s'inclina vers elle et ses lèvres effleurèrent la bouche de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sentit son cœur bondir, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Sirius sentit sa surprise, mais il comprit immédiatement que c'était ce qu'ils avaient voulu tous les deux lorsqu'elle répondit à son baiser. Elle voulait protester, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, c'était comme si elle était paralysée par les sensations que lui procurait ce contact. Sans réfléchir, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et Sirius ne se fit pas prier pour les capturer. Un flot doucereux et chaud se déversa instantanément au fond de leurs gorges, le sang afflua à leur visage. La caresse de ses lèvres était douce et sensuelle, comme celle de son corps qui se pressait doucement contre son torse musclé. Malgré l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, Sirius avait envie de la sentir davantage contre lui et il passa un bras autour de sa taille. Jane sentit l'effleurement de son bras, son corps se cambra contre lui sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, elle étouffa un gémissement et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Sirius, ils étaient doux et elle le sentait réagir aux caresses de ses doigts sur sa nuque.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa soudain la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, elle s'écarta aussitôt de lui.

« Non… » Murmura t'elle. « Non… ne refais jamais ça… »

Sirius la regardait, bien sûr il savait qu'elle avait raison, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, enfin du moins pas maintenant… mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, maintenant qu'ils avaient ouvert la porte à ces sensations et à ce plaisir intense qu'ils avaient goûté ensemble, et cela à travers un simple baiser, il avait encore moins envie de la laisser lui échapper.

« Si tu ne le voulais pas aussi, tu m'aurais repoussé plus tôt non ? » Lança t'il avec un doux sourire.

Jane croisa son regard acier et se mordit la lèvre, fortement troublée par ce qu'il venait de dire, ce que Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de trouver incroyablement sexy. Elle se sentait perdue, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses iraient aussi loin, ni quel ressentirait des choses aussi profondes et intenses… pour _lui_… mais elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle ne pouvait pas… car lorsqu'il saurait la vérité…

« Certaines raisons... des dizaines de raisons… font que cela ne doit pas se reproduire ! » Lança t'elle en lui adressant un regard déterminé.

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un long regard. Sirius se sentit profondément atteint dans son amour propre… il connaissait suffisamment Jane pour savoir qu'elle ne disait pas ça en l'air… Alors ce n'était pas qu'à cause de Hermione et Harry qu'elle avait refusé son baiser… il y avait des… dizaines de raisons…

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… » Lança t'il, le visage soudain fermé. « Tu as raison, c'est sans doute mieux comme ça… »

Il se détourna et franchit la porte dans l'autre sens. Jane se sentit vide. Il l'avait rendue responsable… et après tout elle savait depuis le départ que les choses évolueraient de cette manière, elle savait parfaitement bien qu'il finirait par la détester, c'était seulement pour une raison différente de celle qu'elle avait prévue… Et puis, ils avaient trouvé l'excuse idéale pour ne plus se parler…

Mais si seulement il avait imaginé une seconde combien cela avait été difficile pour elle de le repousser…

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews !**


	14. Seconde mise au point

**CHAPITRE 14 : SECONDE MISE AU POINT**

Les jours suivants, ils firent tout leur possible pour ne pas se retrouver seuls au même endroit. Devant les élèves, leurs rapports étaient devenus ceux de deux collègues, mais pas davantage, il n'y avait qu'en présence des autres professeurs qu'ils se permettaient un peu plus de familiarités, afin de ne pas éveiller leur curiosité.

Hermione, elle, allait nettement mieux. Son moral était au beau fixe depuis qu'elle avait remarqué que ses deux professeurs passaient beaucoup moins de temps ensemble, et elle avait même parfois l'impression qu'ils s'évitaient. Elle avait demandé des explications à Sirius qui lui avait simplement répondu que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les révélations qu'elle lui avait faites. La jalousie ne la rongeait plus, et elle redevenait peu à peu la Hermione que tout le monde connaissait, ses notes s'étaient nettement améliorées et elle était redevenue joyeuse. Deux à trois fois par semaine, Ginny, Ron, Harry et elle passaient la soirée dans la chambre de Sirius, comme si toute cette histoire étrange n'avait jamais existé. Elle ressentait encore des choses pour lui, elle ne le savait que trop bien, mais il lui apparaissait nettement plus clairement que cela n'était pas réel et qu'elle devait lutter de toutes ses forces contre ses sentiments.

Un peu plus de deux semaines après leur dernière « conversation », Jane et Sirius se croisèrent par hasard en se rendant chacun dans leur classe. Les couloirs étaient presque déserts.

« Bonjour Professeur Black ! » Lança aimablement Jane en s'arrêtant près de lui comme s'il c'était agit de n'importe quel autre professeur, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des rares élèves aux alentours.

« Bonjour Professeur Salisbury… je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de vous voir ce matin… »

« En retard comme d'habitude, j'ai petit-déjeuner aux cuisines… »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Jane l'imita. C'était la première vraie parcelle de complicité qu'ils partageaient depuis... En réalité, elle avait fait exprès d'être en retard car elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir ignorer le regard dur d'Hermione, celui de Harry qu'elle fuyait comme la peste de peur que Hermione ne lui ai avoué ce qu'elle avait appris, et évidemment celui de Sirius. Ce regard dont elle sentait le poids, chaque minute qu'elle passait à sa portée et qu'elle s'évertuait à éviter, mais qu'elle ne se lassait pas de chercher lorsqu'il était absent… Elle se doutait bien que Sirius n'était pas dupe de cette tentative à peine dissimulée de l'éviter.

Il avait eu du mal à accepter ce qu'elle lui avait dit, peut-être un peu parce que dans toute sa longue histoire de séducteur, il ne s'était jamais fait repousser par une femme. Après la colère et l'amertume, il avait commencé à se demander quelles pouvaient bien être ces raisons qu'elle avait évoquées, et si vraiment elles existaient, car il avait une certaine expérience de la gente féminine, et il lui semblait que pour quelqu'un d'indifférent, elle se donnait tout de même beaucoup de mal pour l'éviter et l'ignorer.

« Puis-je vous entretenir un instant ? » Demanda brusquement Sirius après un instant de silence.

Jane fit un petit signe de tête négatif, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre, même si elle en mourrait d'envie, elle venait de voir que Hermione, Harry et Ron se dirigeaient vers eux. Hermione lui lança un regard méfiant, presque inquisiteur.

« On se verra plus tard en Salle des Professeurs… » Lança t'elle en s'éloignant légèrement de lui.

« Oui, comme toujours… en Salle des Professeurs… » Murmura t'il avant de placer sa main contre le mur pour l'empêcher de passer. « Ecoute Jane, si tu veux en parler, on peut en parler… » Murmura t'il en soutenant son regard.

Lui non plus n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Depuis ils n'avaient pas réussi à tenir une conversation normale. Ils s'évitaient sans cesse et il ne le supportait plus. Même si d'un autre côté Hermione allait mieux et que cela le rendait profondément heureux, il savait que cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il avait beau ne pas le montrer, il souffrait de son absence, il pensait sans arrêt à elle et elle hantait chacun de ses rêves… Il cherchait les réponses à ses questions, il voulait comprendre pourquoi il ressentait tout ça… pourquoi être près d'elle lui était à la fois si indispensable et si douloureux…

Elle le fixa en essayant d'oublier le charme de ses grands yeux bleu acier et lui lança un regard qu'elle voulait le plus dur possible. Sirius se sentit une nouvelle fois profondément atteint, mais il ne relâcha pas la pression.

« Je… Je ne veux pas en parler… » Dit-elle en essayant de contourner Sirius pour poursuivre son chemin.

Il laissa son bras en travers de sa route et baissa la tête, il avait vu son hésitation, il avait vu une drôle d'expression dans son regard, alors il devait essayer quand même, même s'il s'était juré de ne pas le faire.

« Mais moi j'en ai besoin… tu… tu me manques… » Murmura t'il.

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle arrivait à faire bonne figure parce qu'elle pensait sans cesse à Hermione et Harry, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir de son absence, elle aussi. Or il ne fallait pas… c'était trop important… elle n'avait pas le droit de céder, même s'il lui manquait à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru atteindre, même si son visage en cet instant et l'expression de ses merveilleux yeux bleus la bouleversaient bien plus profondément qu'elle ne le souhaitait… Elle expira, tentant d'oublier qu'elle se trouvait presque dans ses bras et que leurs corps s'effleuraient.

« Arrête Sirius… S'il te plaît… » Murmura t'elle à son tour.

Il la prit par le bras et la força à le regarder.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi… dans ce cas je te laisserais partir… »

Jane se sentit envahie par un frisson douloureux qui prit possession de son corps tout entier, partagée entre les sensations que ces mots et le simple contact du bras de Sirius lui faisait ressentir et la douleur sourde provoquée par ce qu'elle devait lui dire.

« Je… Je ne ressens rien pour toi… Maintenant, laisse-moi… S'il te plaît… »

Elle l'avait dit… Alors c'était vraiment ça… Sous le choc de la révélation, Sirius relâcha lentement son étreinte. Jane se faufila et avança d'un pas rapide vers sa salle de classe. Sirius prit le chemin inverse et gagna la sienne, sans lever la tête. Il avait un peu la sensation d'être passé sous un camion et ne nota même pas la présence des trois adolescents. Ce ne fut pas le cas pour Jane, qui se dirigeait sans le vouloir droit vers eux, tout bêtement parce que sa classe était à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle échangea un sourire avec Ron et Harry et croisa de nouveau le regard d'Hermione, sans y prêter vraiment d'attention. Elle ne réalisa pas que cette fois il était presque… aimable.

Sirius n'était pas du tout concentré, le cours lui sembla durer une éternité, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé depuis le début de l'année. Il se sentait très mal, presque comme s'il était de retour à Azkaban et que les Détraqueurs lui volaient à nouveau toutes ses pensées heureuses. Il libéra ses élèves un peu plus tôt et décida de s'isoler un moment dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Là encore il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il ne cessait de penser à son sourire, ses éclats de rire qu'elle lui adressait il y a deux semaines encore, et cela lui semblait si loin à présent… Mais il aurait tant voulu voir de nouveau ce sourire, ses yeux pétillants de malice et d'intelligence. Il se prit la tête dans les mains… Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'accepter ? Et pourquoi fallait-il décidément que la vie lui reprenne tout ce qui le rendait heureux ?

Le cours n'avait pas été plus agréable pour Jane. Heureusement que ses élèves n'avaient pas trop tardé à la rejoindre en cours, où elle aurait été probablement incapable de faire illusion plus longtemps. Les troisièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient vraiment adorables et attentifs, mais elle n'était pas du tout dedans. Elle avait du oublier 3 ou 4 paragraphes de notes et devrait refaire une note de cours pour la semaine suivante. Elle s'installa à son bureau, complètement épuisée, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, ce qui en réalité n'était pas loin d'être le cas. On frappa à la porte. Jane releva la tête et sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, se pouvait-il que… La porte s'ouvrit.

« Ho Hermione… » Lança t'elle en dissimulant sa déception.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » Demanda presque timidement la Gryffondor.

« Je t'en prie… » Répondit Jane qui avait maintenant intégré le fait que Hermione s'était adressée à elle.

Hermione s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Jane, mais resta debout.

« Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux… »

« Non… merci Professeur… »

Jane était assez surprise par l'attitude de la jeune fille, elle n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dans cette situation. Et Jane se sentit soulagée et rassurée de la voir ainsi, cela lui remit un peu de baume au cœur. Au moins, elle ne faisait pas tout ça pour rien…

« Alors… est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » Demanda finalement Jane.

Hermione sortit de sa léthargie.

« Je suis venue pour… enfin pour vous remercier… »

« Me remercier ? »

« Oui, heu… je sais ce que vous avez fait… »

Jane la regardait, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être surprise.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu Hermione ? »

« J'ai réalisé que… Enfin, je vous ai obligée à ne plus voir Sirius et je sais que… vous en souffrez… Je l'ai bien vu tout à l'heure dans le couloir… »

Jane ne répondit pas, depuis 8 ans, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un était capable de lire ses émotions, de lire en elle, et cela la paniqua, dans les circonstances actuelles, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se le permettre. Il lui fallait rapidement trouver une échappatoire, mais Hermione lui épargna cette peine.

« Je sais que mon attitude envers vous est méprisable … vous m'avez fait confiance et je vous crois mais par moment c'est tout le contraire… je n'arrive pas à le contrôler… »

« Je sais bien Hermione… je ne t'en veux absolument pas, alors ne te sens pas coupable… et je suis ravie que tu ailles mieux… sincèrement… »

Hermione leva un regard rempli de larmes vers Jane.

« Je ne suis plus moi-même… je ressens beaucoup de choses et j'essaye vraiment de me convaincre que ce n'est pas réel… mais je n'y arrive toujours pas… je l'aime… »

Jane était surprise par l'attitude et la franchise d'Hermione, mais elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

« Je sais Hermione, je sais… mais ne crains rien d'accord. Ce que tu fais n'est pas mal, il faut juste que tu retrouves tes points de repère, que tu contrôles tes réactions… tu y arrives déjà beaucoup mieux, la preuve c'est que tu sois venue me parler aujourd'hui ! Et j'en suis très touchée, tu sais… » Déclara Jane en adressant un sourire franc à Hermione.

Celle-ci lui répondit et se détacha de Jane.

« Merci… merci Professeur… »

Jane lui adressa un doux sourire.

« Tu vas t'en sortir d'accord… aie confiance en toi… »

« Pourquoi… pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi ? Alors que… vous l'aimez aussi, non ? »

Jane regarda dans le vide un instant. Son cœur rata un battement, non, elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre dire cela… Car ce n'était pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne devait pas… elle ne pouvait pas… Elle expira longuement et se tourna vers Hermione avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sais Hermione, quand j'étais petite, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon que je n'ai jamais pu oublier… Il est toujours mon Prince Charmant et aucun autre homme n'a jamais pu prendre sa place… »

Hermione ne fut pas vraiment certaine de comprendre où le Professeur Salisbury voulait en venir, mais prit tout de même cela pour un démenti… Elle sourit aimablement et prit congé d'elle.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews !**


	15. Entraînement de Quidditch

**CHAPITRE 15 : ENTRAINEMENT DE QUIDDITCH**

Sirius était heureux de retrouver le terrain de Quidditch, c'était une des seules choses qui pourrait lui vider la tête, lui permettre de penser à autre chose qu'à Jane Salisbury…

Harry l'attendait devant les vestiaires, déjà en tenue.

« Bonjour Sirius ! »

« Bonjour Harry, tu es déjà prêt ? »

« Je me demandais si on pouvait faire quelques passes avant que les autres soient prêts… »

Sirius sourit, Harry avait bien remarqué que son parrain n'avait pas vraiment la grande forme ces temps-ci, et il était vraiment touché de sa tentative de lui changer les idées.

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir ! Tu me laisses cinq minutes pour me changer ? »

« Je t'attends sur le terrain, les Serpentard n'ont pas encore fini… »

« Je fais vite… »

Sirius couru vers les vestiaires et se changea immédiatement pour revêtir la robe écarlate des Gryffondor. Il prit l'un des balais de l'armoire réservée d'ordinaire à Madame Bibine, qui lui en avait confié la clé, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'armoire contenant le coffret de balles. Il ouvrit les grandes portes de verre d'un coup sec et empoigna le coffre de cuir avant de finalement sortir sa baguette et murmurer _« levito »_. Le coffret s'éleva dans les airs et se mit sur le chemin du terrain de Quidditch. Il arriva au moment où les Serpentard allaient rejoindre leurs vestiaires. Harry attendait un peu plus loin, il avait visiblement cherché à se dissimuler aux regards de ses amis Serpentard pour éviter une altercation inutile.

Sirius ne put cependant pas éviter de croiser Severus Rogue qui le fixa d'un air narquois.

« Ils t'ont prit pour entraîneur ? Ils n'ont pas peur… » Lança Sirius avant que Severus n'ait eu le temps d'articuler un mot.

« Alors tu seras heureux d'apprendre que je ne suis venu que pour donner un coup de main à l'entraîneur de ma maison… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Servillus, tu as découvert que le monde ne tournait pas autour de Lucius Malfoy et des potions magiques ? Grande nouvelle ! »

« Severus tu… » Commença une voix féminine.

« Professeur Black, laissez-moi vous présenter notre nouvel entraîneur… » Déclara Severus avec un rictus.

Après un instant de silence où Sirius et Jane n'avaient pu s'empêcher de croiser le regard de l'autre, Sirius lança :

« Pour une fois que tu fais preuve d'une étincelle d'intelligence… Vous aurez peut-être plus de chances pour la coupe cette année… » Il se tourna vers Jane. « Je suis galant, mais ne croyez pas que je vous ferais de cadeaux parce que vous êtes une femme… » Dit-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« J'aurais été déçue si vous m'aviez dit le contraire… » Lança Jane en esquissant à son tour un sourire.

Mais cette courte trêve ne dura pas, leurs visages se fermèrent presque au même moment. Il était toujours plus dur de s'ignorer lorsqu'ils se reparlaient, même si cela ne consistait qu'en quelques mots, leur complicité revenait encore beaucoup trop vite… Cet échange de regard et ces changements d'expression n'avaient pas échappé à Severus Rogue. Son visage se ferma et sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa comme pour marquer sa désapprobation.

« Viens Jane… » Lança t'il soudain en la prenant par la main. Sirius remarqua que son attitude était très protectrice avec elle, trop protectrice à son goût, mais différente de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Peut-être s'était-il trompé finalement, il se comportait davantage comme un grand frère que comme un amoureux transi… Mais cela l'énerva tout de même profondément.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque Harry et Sirius regagnèrent l'entrée du terrain. Ils allaient se rendre aux vestiaires lorsque des voix attirèrent leur attention. Sirius, sans bien savoir pourquoi, décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait, il fit signe à Harry de l'attendre à l'intérieur, contourna les vestiaires et longea les palissades extérieures.

« Je dois dire que tu t'en tire remarquablement bien, je n'aurais jamais cru voir toutes ces têtes brûlées se ranger si facilement sous ta coupe. Tu as un don ma chère enfant… Tout à fait étonnant, pour quelqu'un qui a passé tant de temps à éviter toute relation avec les sorciers de son rang… et tous les autres d'ailleurs… » Lança un grand homme aux cheveux d'un blond lumineux en esquissant un rictus mauvais.

« Lucius… » Commença Severus.

Lucius Malfoy leva la main pour imposer le silence et Severus ne poursuivit pas. Il s'approcha de Jane qui le défiait du regard et passa sa main sur sa joue avant de se mettre à jouer avec une des mèches brunes de sa chevelure. Sirius sentit le sang affluer à ses tempes, il serra les poings pour s'empêcher d'intervenir et de lui flanquer son poing dans la figure. De quel droit osait-il poser ses sales pattes sur elle ?

« Quelle perte pour le monde des sorciers… et dire que tu t'es enfermée 8 ans au Ministère plutôt que de faire profiter ton cousin de cette troublante beauté… »

Jane eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui fit plaisir à Sirius. Il avait presque oublié à quel point elle savait se défendre elle-même…

« Ne me touchez pas, Lucius… Je ne suis pas une de vos choses… » Déclara t'elle très calmement.

« Je vois qu'on n'a pas perdu son caractère… ou est-ce ta nouvelle amitié avec Black qui t'a donné ce caractère de chien ? » Lança t'il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Jane ne cilla pas. Sirius lui, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à ce jeu de mot qui n'était sans doute pas volontaire de la part de Malfoy. Mais le mot _amitié_ lui fit une impression étrange…

« Je ne peux qu'admirer l'excellence de ta formation, rien ne transparaît, calme parfait… Fudge doit être fier de toi… »

« Pourquoi êtes vous venu ? »

Lucius la fixa un moment de son regard perçant.

« Je voulais simplement te saluer, je l'aurais fait plus tôt si tu m'avais fait savoir que tu avais été nommée Professeur à Hogwarts… » Il fit une pause et la fixa de nouveau. « Et aussi, te rappeler quelques uns de tes engagements… »

Il sortit de sa poche intérieure un petit anneau d'argent serti, sans doute de diamants, qu'il enfila aussitôt au doigt de Jane. Sirius sentit son cœur rater un battement, il se sentit faible comme s'il avait 40° de fièvre… ça ne pouvait pas vouloir dire que…

Cette fois le visage de la jeune fille esquissa un sourire ironique, mais Sirius le prit pour un simple sourire.

« Je me doute que cela t'inquiète quelque peu, il faut beaucoup de temps pour organiser ce genre d'évènement. Mais ne crains rien, tout est arrangé… la cérémonie aura lieu ce Printemps… »

Lucius prit Jane par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, un peu trop loin d'ailleurs, car Sirius n'entendait plus ce qu'ils se disaient. Il vit simplement le visage de Jane arborer une mine inquiète, même si personne d'autre n'aurait pu le déceler. Elle fixa Lucius pendant un long moment avant d'acquiescer, puis s'arracha à son emprise. Celui-ci la regarda partir, un sourire triomphant au coin des lèvres.

Toute cette conversation souciait beaucoup Sirius, non seulement à cause de cet ascendant que Lucius Malfoy tentait de mettre sur elle, mais surtout à cause de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre…

Elle était fiancée…

Au moins il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle l'avait rejeté, pourquoi elle n'avait même pas essayé de ressentir quelque chose pour lui... mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi le rejeter sans rien lui expliquer ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir trahi son fiancé ? Il expira… Quelle que soit la raison, il devait l'oublier, il devait vraiment oublier Jane Salisbury…

Il était tellement perturbé qu'il ne vit même pas Severus Rogue débouler devant lui. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir été surpris et les deux ennemis se jaugèrent du regard en silence. Sirius, accablé par le poids de l'évidence qui venait de s'imposer à lui, capitula le premier et contourna Severus pour rejoindre Harry dans les vestiaires. Severus se retourna et suivi Sirius du regard avant de secouer la tête.

Le visage et le regard de Black avaient une expression étrange, une expression qu'il ne lui avait jusque là jamais connu. Mais ce regard des gens tourmentés par des pensées ou des sentiments profondément douloureux lui était tellement familier, il en voyait un à chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans un miroir, qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre à quel point son vieil ennemi se trouvait désormais à sa merci.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews !!**


	16. Le bal de Noël

**CHAPITRE 16 : LE BAL DE NOËL **

Deux semaines plus tard, Hogwarts se para de ses décorations de glace pour le Bal de Noël. Jane n'avait pas revu Sirius depuis l'entraînement de Quidditch. Elle savait par Severus qu'il était venu voir son équipe gagner la semaine dernière, victoire grâce à laquelle les vert et argent prenaient la tête du championnat de Quidditch. Heureusement, cette nouvelle occupation lui avait permis de se concentrer un peu sur autre chose que sur Sirius, et elle s'efforçait ainsi de ne pas penser à lui... ce qui était en réalité totalement vain… Sirius Black s'évertuait à ne pas quitter ses pensées, et même au cas où elle arrivait à le mettre 5 minutes de côté, il y avait toujours un détail, un souvenir ou les commentaires évocateurs des jeunes élèves d'Hogwarts sur leur Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour lui rappeler qu'il existait. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, lorsqu'elle n'était pas hantée par certains yeux bleu gris, c'était sa discussion avec Lucius qui s'imposait à son esprit… Elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle n'avait aucune idée pour s'en sortir, et tout cela allait vraiment finir par la rendre folle.

Pourtant personne ne s'était rendu compte de son état d'esprit, elle savait trop bien dissimuler ses émotions… personne sauf un de ses précieux amis, celui qui l'avait déjà sauvée de l'emprise de Lucius Malfoy lorsqu'elle était encore enfant. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, mais ils communiquaient toujours par hibou.

Il lui avait fait savoir qu'il serait là au bal, car Albus avait insisté pour qu'il soit présent bien qu'il n'enseigne plus à Hogwarts depuis presque 2 ans. Du moins, c'est la raison que Remus lui avait donnée. Elle alla le chercher à Pré-au-lard en début d'après-midi, car il avait tenu à la voir avant le bal.

Elle perçut l'éclat de ses yeux mordorés dès son arrivée sur le quai et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente de te revoir enfin, Remus… »

« Bonjour mon ange… » Murmura t'il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Jane sourit à ce surnom qu'il lui avait donné la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille de presque 11 ans venant d'apprendre qu'elle allait entrer à Hogwarts et ainsi être libérée du joug du malfaisant cousin qui s'était « occupée d'elle » durant six des onze mois qui la séparait de la rentrée dans son nouveau collège. Six mois qui lui avaient fait comprendre à quel point Lucius Malfoy pouvait être dangereux pour tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin.

A l'époque, le Professeur Dumbledore s'était chargé de trouver une famille d'accueil pour tous les orphelins de guerre, mais Lucius Malfoy l'avait précédé et le Professeur avait mis du temps à faire tomber son droit, plus ou moins légal, de garde. Mais il était le seul « parent » de Jane encore en vie à la mort de ses parents, et ce même s'il n'était que cousin au 5 ou 6ème degré avec le père de Jane. Il était vrai que tous les sangs purs étaient reliés par le sang, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi Lucius avait tenu à s'occuper d'elle, même si son grand-père le lui avait apparemment demandé… Jusqu'à ce qu'il entreprenne de l'éduquer à la magie noire et qu'il lui apprenne que cette idée n'était pas venue que de lui. Evidemment, être la dernière descendante directe vivante de Grindelwald avait certainement du susciter un certain intérêt chez lui, elle le savait, il l'avait considérée à un moment comme un successeur valable de Voldemort... un successeur qu'il aurait lui-même amené au pouvoir et qui lui aurait valu un pouvoir considérable… Albus avait été rapidement conscient de ce fait, et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle était certaine que le Professeur ne l'aurait de toute manière pas laissée aux mains de Lucius Malfoy.

Remus, lui, avait d'abord refusé de s'occuper d'elle, en dehors de toute considération familiale, de peur de lui faire du mal. La solution était venue, une fois n'est pas coutume, de Severus Rogue. Cela elle ne l'avait appris que très récemment, mais étant donné ce qui le rattachait à Jane, il avait accepté de mettre au point un remède qui empêcherait dorénavant Remus de se transformer, à condition qu'il n'oublie pas un seul jour de prendre sa potion… cela était devenu la mission de la petite Jane et Remus n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir fait la connaissance de cette petite soeur...

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? » Demanda t'elle en se détachant de lui.

Il acquiesça en souriant, même si ce sourire n'effaçait pas la fatigue que portait son visage, fatigue qui l'empêchait même de pouvoir transplaner.

« Je trouvais que le train était beaucoup trop lent ! »

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Jane, elle savait bien que dans la bouche de Remus, cela voulait dire « J'avais vraiment hâte de te voir ! ».

« Alors on y va ? » Lança t'elle.

« J'ai juste une petite faveur à te demander, tu m'accompagnerais pour trouver une tenue correcte pour ce soir ? Je n'avais rien de convenable… Et je fais surtout davantage confiance à ton goût qu'au mien ! » Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire qui ne pouvait pourtant pas tromper Remus. « Tu as déjà la tienne j'imagine… »

« Hé bien en fait… je n'étais pas vraiment sûre d'y aller. J'ai beaucoup de retard dans mes cours tu sais… »

Remus fixa son regard doré sur le sien.

« Je croyais pourtant que Thomas venait jouer ce soir, tu lui ferais vraiment l'affront de ne pas venir l'écouter ? »

Elle expira.

Remus passa son bras autour de ses épaules et ils commencèrent à avancer.

« Qu'est-ce que se passe mon ange ? »

Jane croisa son regard, évidemment qu'il n'était pas dupe, ils se connaissaient trop bien pour qu'elle puisse espérer lui cacher plus longtemps la vérité. Mais elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer, Hermione, Harry, Sirius, Lucius… et puis elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, il avait déjà tellement fait pour elle.

« Ce n'est rien, je me sentais un peu seule c'est tout… mais ça va aller maintenant que tu es là ! » Lança t'elle en lui prenant la main.

« D'après tes lettres, je t'imaginais plutôt comme le centre des attentions… peut-être même un peu trop d'ailleurs… et puis une visite de Lucius Malfoy ça n'a rien de très plaisant… »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai mes informateurs… »

Elle sourit, mais d'un sourire triste.

« Que voulait-il ? » Demanda Remus.

Le regard de Jane devint sombre, elle lâcha la main de Remus et détourna le regard.

« Je vois… C'est pour quand ? » Demanda t'il d'une voix éteinte.

« Avril… J'ai moins de 4 mois pour trouver un moyen de lui échapper… »

« Il va forcément essayer de te récupérer au plus tôt maintenant qu'il t'a retrouvée… Malfoy n'a jamais été d'un naturel très patient… »

« Je sais… Je dois… passer Noël chez lui… »

Remus s'arrêta net, la fixa un moment et lui adressa un regard déterminé.

« Tu es forte mon ange, je sais que tu ne lui donneras pas ce qu'il veut… »

« Si seulement j'en étais aussi sûre que toi… » Elle expira et releva la tête vers lui. « Il a trouvé un moyen de briser le sortilège… » Murmura t'elle.

« Impossible… » Déclara Remus d'un ton qu'il voulait sûr de lui. Il connaissait toute la vérité sur les anciennes activités de Jane depuis qu'elle était « libre », et il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait, Lucius avait du trouver un moyen de l'affaiblir…

« Si tu l'avais vu… Il est si sûr de lui… et moi, je ne me sens pas si capable que ça de lutter contre lui… »

Remus observa sa protégée un long moment. Il avait une petite idée sur ce qui pouvait perturber Jane à ce point.

« Et avec Sirius, comment ça se passe ? »

Jane tenta de rester impassible.

« Pas vraiment mieux que ce que je pensais… » Déclara t'elle en évitant son regard.

« Alors tu lui as dit finalement… »

Elle fit non de la tête. Remus haussa un sourcil.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, puis Remus la prit de nouveau par la main et l'entraîna dans une des boutiques qui jalonnaient le chemin principal, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Elle en fut un peu surprise, mais elle était plutôt soulagée de ne pas avoir à parler de Sirius tout l'après-midi.

Ils passèrent une après-midi fantastique à essayer des tas de vêtements, Remus opta pour une robe de sorcier vert bronze à col mao ajustée à la taille et une chemise longue beige doré. Jane, sur les conseils de Remus, choisit une robe bleu turquoise ajustée à la poitrine et à la taille, avec de longues manches retombantes, comme celles des elfes. Ils regagnèrent le château après avoir prit une bièreaubeurre aux Trois Balais.

Remus raccompagna Jane à sa chambre et rejoignit celle de Sirius. Les deux amis tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Moony ! »

« Alors Padfoot, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, je vais très bien… »

Remus fronça les sourcils, il connaissait très bien Sirius, et il savait parfaitement qu'il lui mentait.

« Aussi bien que si on venait de t'annoncer tes fiançailles avec Rogue on dirait… »

Sirius étouffa un rire nerveux.

« Moi qui pensait être un acteur hors pair… »

« Tu ne réponds jamais de cette manière, sauf quand tu vas vraiment mal… »

« Quelque fois c'est vraiment pénible d'avoir des amis qui vous connaissent trop bien… »

« Tu veux… m'en parler ? »

Sirius expira et invita Remus à s'asseoir, avant de prendre place dans ce qui était devenu son fauteuil de prédilection. Il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la rentrée avec Hermione, la manière dont la situation avait évolué et sa culpabilité et son malaise par rapport à tout ça… Remus l'écouta et le rassura, comme il l'avait fait cet été et Sirius se sentait déjà mieux, comme s'il s'était libéré de ce poids en en parlant à son ami de toujours. Ils parlèrent ensuite du meilleur état d'Hermione, de ses élèves, de Rogue… mais il ne dit pas un mot sur Jane, ce qui alerta une nouvelle fois Remus.

« Et avec Jane comment ça se passe ? »

Sirius tiqua.

« Ho… heu hé bien… on ne peut pas dire que ça se passe… vraiment bien… »

De nouveau Remus regarda son ami et resta silencieux avant de changer de sujet.

« On va finir par être en retard ! » S'exclama t'il en regardant la grande pendule qui ornait un des murs de la chambre de Sirius.

Sirius bondit du sofa.

« Tu as raison, j'ai dis à Harry qu'on se retrouverait à 20h00 précises devant le hall ! »

Jane arriva accompagnée d'un Severus Rogue vêtu d'un costume noir très élégant relevé d'une chemise vert bouteille. Elle ne le quitta que pour aller saluer ses collègues après s'être assurée que Sirius n'était pas parmi eux. Pourtant, il était là, en pleine conversation avec Remus, et il ne pu s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux. Elle était ravissante, comme toujours, et il avait la sensation étrange que plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, les sons se turent, le temps sembla s'écouler au ralenti, la pièce devint floue et il détailla chaque trait de son visage, chacun de ses gestes. Son regard glissait sur elle comme de la soie, et il lui semblait que plus le temps passait, et plus il avait du mal à respirer, son souffle était irrégulier et il avait la sensation que toute sa force était en train de l'abandonner. Remus suivit son regard et lorsqu'il tomba sur Jane, il esquissa un sourire. Elle avait l'air triste, bien qu'il fût le seul à s'en rendre compte, mais elle était vraiment adorable. Sirius avait finalement détourné son regard avec difficulté et s'était rendu compte de quelle manière son ami regardait la jeune fille. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, il s'éloigna brusquement de Remus et percuta Severus. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard.

« Ote toi de mon chemin Servillus ! »

Severus croisa ses bras et regarda son ennemi dans les yeux.

« Que dirais-tu d'un petit duel Black ? »

Sirius le regarda d'un air surpris.

« J'ai besoin d'un partenaire pour mon petit atelier… » Poursuivit Severus Rogue.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius se dirigea d'un air déterminé vers le podium dressé au milieu de la Grande Salle et sauta dessus d'un bond.

« Je t'attends ! » Déclara t'il.

Deux lumières venant de nulle part se dirigèrent d'un coup sur la scène où les deux professeurs avaient prit place. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux.

Le Professeur Dumbledore expliqua que chaque Professeur avait préparé une petite surprise aux élèves pour ce bal et que leurs deux professeurs allaient se livrer à un duel dans les règles de l'art, bien différent de la démonstration du Professeur Lockhart, était-il besoin de le préciser. En ces temps de guerre, il avait décidé de multiplier les démonstrations de self-défense, même si celle-ci n'en était qu'une version très épurée, car il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'une fête. Les élèves étaient particulièrement excités à l'idée de voir leurs deux professeurs, dont l'antipathie réciproque n'était un secret pour personne, en plein combat.

« Vos professeurs ne doivent utiliser que des sortilèges de niveau 2 ou inférieur, à l'exception du sortilège de stupéfiction, qui est autorisé bien qu'étant un sortilège de niveau 5. Le gagnant sera celui qui réussira à blesser _**légèrement**_ » Appuya t'il. « Assommer ou mettre l'autre à terre le premier… »

Les deux ennemis se saluèrent et s'écartèrent. Le Professeur Dumbledore compta jusqu'à trois. Severus et Sirius lancèrent en même temps un stupefix. Les deux gerbes d'étincelles jaillirent de leurs baguettes s'écrasèrent violemment l'une contre l'autre dans une pluie d'étincelles bleues et leur laissèrent le temps d'en éviter les résidus. Ils se défièrent du regard. Severus lança un _flipendo_ qui embrasa l'extrémité de sa baguette. Une boule de feu tourbillonnante se dirigea vers Sirius qui la bloqua par un _glacio_, la faisant instantanément disparaître dans une fumée incandescente. Les applaudissements fusèrent. Sirius lança un _stupefix_, que Snape bloqua par un sort combiné _protego_ et _impediment jinx_ qui ralentit les mouvements de Sirius et laissa le temps à Severus d'attaquer à son tour par un _stupefix_. Pour éviter le sort, Sirius prononça _disapparate_ et disparut dans la seconde. Il réapparut peu de temps après derrière Severus et lui lança un _expelliarmus_. La baguette de Severus vola dans les airs, mais il lança un _accio baguette !_ si vite qu'on vit à peine la baguette s'échapper de ses mains. Il se retourna vers Sirius, qui avait de nouveau disparut.

Les élèves applaudissaient et Jane essayait de se frayer un chemin pour s'approcher du podium.

Severus murmura _lumos_, la lumière percuta Sirius et créa une ombre sur le sol, révélant ainsi sa position. Severus lança un _stupefix_, mais Sirius para en lançant un _nox_, qui le fit disparaître de nouveau aux yeux de Severus. Il réapparut une seconde plus tard et lança un _jelly legs_ qui percuta Severus de plein fouet. Sirius se mit à rire en voyant les jambes de Severus s'agiter dans tous les sens, il fut aussitôt suivi du reste des élèves. En levant la tête vers eux, il croisa le regard sombre de Jane. Elle l'avait regardé rire, et elle aimait vraiment le voir rire, il n'était jamais plus beau que lorsqu'il riait. Et là dans sa robe de sorcier blanche piquée de bleu cendré, de la couleur de ses yeux, ses yeux dont elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher… il était tellement attirant…. Cette fois, le temps et l'espace se figèrent pour eux deux, ils ressentirent un frisson prendre possession de leur colonne vertébrale, de leurs bras et de leurs jambes, et tous deux sentirent une boule de feu embraser leur bas ventre, créant une contraction à la fois douce et douloureuse.

Ils ne s'observèrent ainsi que quelques secondes, ce qui suffit pourtant à Severus pour se relever et lancer un _arborecia_ sur Sirius. Des lierres venant de nulle part emprisonnèrent ses jambes et ses bras, Severus esquissa un sourire satisfait, avant de lancer un _impedimenta_, qui projeta Sirius à plusieurs mètres. Il se releva avec difficulté, sa lèvre ouverte laissant échapper un filet de sang.

Le Professeur Dumbledore déclara Severus vainqueur. Les Serpentard explosèrent de joie, à l'exception de Jane qui se sentit pourtant obligée d'applaudir la performance de ses deux collègues avant de disparaître pour rejoindre les élèves de sa maison. Après avoir reçu les félicitations des élèves qui avaient désormais regagné leurs places, Severus s'approcha de Sirius, toujours assis sur le podium, les yeux dans le vague, le toisant du regard.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile Black... »

« Servillus épargne-moi tes sarcasmes pour ce soir tu veux… T'as gagné, alors savoure ta victoire et fiche-moi la paix ! »

Severus fut surpris de cette soudaine sincérité de la part de son ennemi de toujours.

« J'aurais du te ridiculiser bien davantage pour te faire payer comme tu le mérites ! » Dit calmement Severus en s'approchant de nouveau, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de Sirius afin que personne ne puisse surprendre leur conversation.

Celui-ci releva la tête, surpris de la façon dont l'interpellait Rogue.

« Je devrais éprouver une certaine satisfaction à te voir dans cet état… mais hélas, ce n'est pas le cas… Tu es pathétique ! »

« Je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir… »

« Ho si… Tu le sais très bien… »

Le regard de Severus glissa de Sirius à une jeune personne vêtue de bleu en grande conversation avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Sirius suivit son regard et comprit que Severus avait surpris ce qui l'avait déstabilisé au point de ne pas pouvoir contrer son attaque. Il serra les poings.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans, Servillus ? » Lança Sirius, agacé que son ennemi mette à jour si facilement son point faible. Severus ignora la manière dont il l'avait interpellé, s'il pensait qu'il échapperait si facilement à cette conversation, il se trompait lourdement, aujourd'hui c'est lui qui aurait le dernier mot.

« Tu la fais souffrir… et je tiens à elle… »

« Tu penses m'apprendre quelque chose ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas la manière dont tu la regardes ? » Répondit Sirius d'un air qui se voulait narquois.

« N'aie crainte mon vieil ennemi… » Lança Severus avec un sourire, satisfait d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait. « Elle aurait du être ma sœur et c'est ainsi que je la considère… ce que je veux, c'est la protéger… »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Sirius d'être surpris par la franchise de Rogue, jamais il n'aurait cru le voir se dévoiler autant à lui.

« Alors pourrais-je savoir pour quelle raison tu me fais la morale ? »

« Espèce de crétin… tu sais très bien qu'elle ne pouvait que te repousser ! Contrairement à toi, elle pense aux sentiments des autres ! Et puis surtout, si tu cessais un peu de t'observer sans arrêt le nombril, tu commencerais à regarder en face ce qui se passe vraiment sous tes yeux… »

Sirius était de plus en plus surpris, mais jamais il n'aurait pu reconnaître que ce que disait Rogue n'était pas forcément dénué de sens. Il se mit à ricaner.

« C'était bien pensé, mais essaye autre chose Servillus… je sais qu'elle est fiancée figure-toi… et puis elle ne m'intéresse pas du… »

Severus ne le laissa pas finir.

« Tu ne la mérite vraiment pas… Tu veux me faire croire qu'après ce que tu as vu, l'intelligence supérieure que tu es n'a pas deviné à qui elle est fiancée ni à quoi et à qui ce mariage va servir ? Si tu t'intéressais vraiment à Jane, tu cesserais de te comporter comme un crétin et tu ferais ce que n'importe quel abruti à ta place aurait fait depuis longtemps ! C'est à toi de la protéger ! »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Tu ne veux quand même pas me faire croire qu'elle m'aime ? » Lança Sirius en regrettant immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était vraiment trop impulsif quelques fois, ça il le savait déjà, mais jamais il n'aurait cru faire une telle bourde.

Le regard froid de Severus se posa sur Sirius, il préférait ne rien dire. Il secoua la tête et se détourna, regagnant la table des professeurs. Sirius resta encore un instant les yeux dans le vague, les yeux de Rogue avaient semblé lui répondre « _Bien sûr qu'elle t'aime, t'es bien le seul à ne pas t'en rendre compte sombre crétin ! Arrête un peu de ne penser qu'à toi et ouvre les yeux sur ce qui se passe devant toi ! Mais ne te méprends pas, je ne fais ça que pour elle !_ » Cependant il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir à la véracité de sa réflexion, il fut rapidement rejoint par Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron.

« Tu t'es bien défendu ! » déclara Ginny.

Sirius esquissa un sourire.

« Tu parles, je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant… »

« C'est pas grave, grâce à toi on a vu Rogue sous l'influence des Jelly legs, et ça ça vaut toutes les victoires du monde ! » S'exclama Ron. « Pas vrai Neville ? »

Neville avait le sourire aux lèvres, le visage encore rougit du fou rire qu'il avait sans doute eu.

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son parrain.

« On va danser ? »

Sirius sauta à terre et esquissa un grand sourire à l'adresse de son filleul.

« On va danser ! »

Pendant les 2 heures suivantes, le petit groupe ne quitta pas la piste de danse. Jane était restée avec les élèves de sa maison, et dansait complètement à l'opposé de l'endroit où se situaient les Gryffondor, non loin de la scène. Remus faisait la navette entre les deux, et Severus avait abandonné son tabouret pour une danse, sous l'influence de Jane qui ne cachait pas sa joie d'avoir enfin réussi à le faire céder. Mais elle avait l'air si triste qu'il aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour la voir sourire.

Le groupe termina son grand tube « _Let's do magic_ » et Thomas, le chanteur, prit la parole.

« Maintenant nous allons jouer une de nos premières chansons, écrite bien avant que nous soyons connu. Et pour cela je voudrais faire appel à notre première chanteuse… Elle n'était pas au courant jusqu'à maintenant, et nous vous demanderons donc cinq petites minutes pour nous mettre en place… »

Les Gryffondor décidèrent d'en profiter pour aller boire quelque chose au bar et gagnèrent le fond de la salle. Sirius prit place à une table sur le côté de la salle et attendit le petit groupe.

Jane sentit son cœur se crisper. Le chanteur la regarda dans les yeux… elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle fit le tour de la scène et pénétra dans le backstage.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit Tom ? » Demanda t'elle au séduisant chanteur blond.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas heureuse de remonter une fois sur scène… comme au bon vieux temps… »

« Bien sûr que si Tom… mais ici… »

« Tes élèves seront ravis ! Tu me faisais confiance autrefois… est-ce que ça aurait changé ? »

« Non… » Murmura t'elle en esquissant un sourire.

« Chaque Professeur a participé à la fête, sauf toi… tu n'avais pas de surprise et je t'en fourni une toute prête ! » Dit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue.

« Décidément tu n'as pas changé… » Le rabroua t'elle gentiment en ôtant sa main de sa joue.

« Toi non plus… enfin si, tu es encore plus belle qu'avant… »

Jane sourit.

« Tes viles flatteries ne me décideront pas davantage à accepter… » Déclara t'elle en le défiant du regard.

Tom se mit à rire.

« Je sais bien, je suis sincère c'est tout… encore maintenant j'ai du mal à trouver une fille qui t'arrive à la cheville tu sais… »

« C'est toi qui m'a quittée je te rappelle… » Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire malin.

« Et je m'en mords toujours les doigts… Allez dis, ça fait presque 8 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus, tu peux bien chanter avec moi pour te faire pardonner non ? » Dit-il avec une petite moue.

Jane éclata de rire et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais pu te résister quand tu fais ça ! » Déclara t'elle en riant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les musiciens pénétrèrent de nouveau sur la scène sous un torrent d'applaudissements. Les premières notes fusèrent lorsque le calme fut à peu près revenu… mais cette fois c'était une musique douce qui saisit profondément l'assistance.

Une voix cristalline et envoûtante s'éleva et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir qu'elle appartenait à leur Professeur d'Arithmancie.

I

Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement ne fut perceptible pendant le premier couplet, mais la surprise passée, les garçons en profitèrent pour inviter leurs cavalières à danser. Dans l'assemblée, une paire d'yeux bleu acier ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter Jane.

Elle se sentait bien, les nombreux regards fixés sur elle au départ l'avaient quelque peu déstabilisée, mais les couples s'étaient formés et elle était tellement heureuse de chanter avec ses anciens amis qu'elle les avait oubliés presque immédiatement. Et puis Tom avait choisi sa chanson préférée, bien évidemment _« I wish you were here »_. Cette chanson, elle l'avait sans arrêt dans la tête lorsqu'elle pensait à Sirius, à cause de certaines paroles dont elle comprenait bien plus le sens aujourd'hui qu'au moment où Tom et elle avaient écrit cette chanson. Et si elle y mettait tout son cœur à présent, c'est parce que ces paroles là, elle les chantait pour _lui_ et pour lui seul...

_I've got feelings for you, (J'ai des sentiments pour toi) _

_Do you still feel the same ? __(Ressens-tu toujours la même chose ?)_

_From the first time I laid my eyes on you (Depuis la première fois que j'ai posé mon regard sur toi)_

_I felt the joy of living (J'ai ressenti la joie de vivre)_

_I saw heaven in your eyes (J'ai vu le paradis dans tes yeux)_

_In your eyes (Dans tes yeux)_

Ses yeux, oui elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses yeux en cet instant, en tentant d'oublier qu'ils devaient être en train de l'observer quelque part…

Accoudé à la table où il avait prit place, il avait même du mal à se résoudre à cligner des yeux ou à respirer. La lumière se réfléchissant dans ses cheveux et sur sa robe, créant des centaines de petits reflets brillants autour d'elle, ses gestes, sa voix, les mots qu'elle prononçait… Même s'il l'avait voulu il n'aurait pas pu se détacher d'elle.

Et puis finalement, leurs regards se croisèrent, comme s'ils avaient été attirés l'un par l'autre, dans cette foule immense, Jane ne vit plus que lui, que ses yeux d'un bleu magnétique qui ne l'avaient jamais quitté depuis la première fois qu'elle les avait croisés.

_I miss your laugh (Ton rire me manque)_

_I miss your smile (Ton sourire me manque)_

_I miss everything about you (Tout ce qui se rapporte à toi me manque)_

_Every second's like a minute (Chaque seconde paraît une minute)_

_Every minute's like a day (Chaque minute parait un jour)_

_When you're far away (Quand tu es loin (de moi)_

« Tu savais qu'elle chantait ? » Demanda Harry.

Mais Sirius ne répondit pas. C'était exactement comme s'il n'avait plus conscience du monde dans lequel il était. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une très belle jeune femme vêtue d'une robe bleu turquoise, une femme qu'il aurait aimer prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la laisser en repartir. Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité se noyer dans son regard, sentir son corps contre le sien, le parfum de sa peau… Il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'ivresse que lui apportait ce moment, qu'à ces sensations étranges, à la fois pénibles et agréables, qu'il ressentait dans le ventre et tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale… comme si par ce simple contact visuel il la sentait s'immiscer en lui, dans tout son être…

_I've got feelings for you (J'ai des sentiments pour toi)_

_From the first time I laid my eyes on you (Depuis la première fois que j'ai posé mon regard sur toi)_

Harry regarda Remus d'un air interrogateur, il se contenta de sourire en hochant la tête.

Harry sourit à son tour.

« Je m'en doutais un peu… » Murmura t'il.

_I wish you were here (Si seulement tu étais là)_

_Don't you know the snow is getting colder ? __(Tu ne sais pas que la neige devient plus froide)_

_And I miss you like hell (Et tu me manques comme l'enfer)_

_And I'm feeling blue (Et je me sens déprimée)_

_I wish you were here (Si seulement tu étais là)_

_I wish you were here (Si seulement tu étais là)_

_I wish you were here (Si seulement tu étais là)_

Jane s'arracha finalement au regard pénétrant de Sirius. Elle sentait ses larmes l'assaillir de nouveau, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de craquer devant tout le monde… mais elle n'arrivait plus à faire semblant. Elle termina comme si de rien n'était, et sourit en entendant tout le monde lui réclamer une nouvelle chanson. Elle parvint pourtant à disparaître avant même que les applaudissements ne soient taris. Sirius voulu se lever pour la rattraper, mais réalisa immédiatement la bêtise de cette décision lorsque Remus s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Et puis de toute manière Rogue l'avait déjà devancé.

Il tenta de se reconcentrer sur Harry et Remus, qui le regardaient d'un drôle d'air.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? »

Harry lui sourit affectueusement et Remus répondit.

« Absolument rien… »

Sirius se sentait trop lasse pour répondre, heureusement, la soirée touchait à sa fin, et il souhaita naturellement une bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Il ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là, peut-être encore moins que les précédentes, mais cette fois il avait prit une décision… demain, il lui parlerait.

* * *

**Pour répondre à ma chère revieweuse liliepotter, la chanson de Jane est tirée de "Wish you were here" des Blackmore's night (je crois bien qu'ils l'ont reprise mais je ne sais plus qui la chantait au départ)**

**Merci pour reviews ! A partir du prochain chapitre ce n'est plus une réécriture, donc tout le monde est à égalité...**


	17. Proposition imprévue

**Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre, c'est un moment important, puisque c'est le confrontation qui suit le bal de Noël...**

**Merci d'avance pour vos reviews !!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 17 : PROPOSITION IMPREVUE

Le lendemain, Sirius et Jane se retrouvèrent dans la salle des professeurs. Sirius espérait qu'elle ne ferait pas tout pour se carapater au plus vite, comme elle en avait désormais l'habitude… et Jane pensait justement à quitter la salle le plus vite possible, tant elle craignait de croiser de nouveau le regard de Sirius. Cette peur là l'avait angoissée toute la nuit, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle savait qu'elle devait rester forte pour pouvoir affronter Lucius, mais elle savait trop bien que si elle voyait de nouveau ce regard, elle n'en aurait jamais le courage. Elle en avait parlé longuement avec Severus la nuit précédente, mais elle était sûre de sa décision, elle allait affronter Lucius dès maintenant, car plus le temps passait et plus elle sentait sa faiblesse grandir. Et elle savait trop bien de quoi Lucius était capable… Lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore eut terminé, il se leva et souhaita de bonnes vacances à l'ensemble des professeurs.

Il adressa un regard à Jane qui sentit un peu de courage affluer de nouveau au fond de son cœur et elle comprit qu'elle devait parler au Professeur avant de partir, lui seul pourrait lui rendre cette force qui lui faisait tant défaut. Elle le suivit presque pas à pas et, étrangement, ce fut à Severus Rogue que Sirius du son salut.

« Jane, est-ce que tu es vraiment sûre de toi ? Tu veux vraiment aller chez Lucius ? » Demanda t'il doucement en la retenant par le bras.

Elle acquiesça lentement.

« Severus, j'apprécie vraiment ce que tu essayes de faire tu sais, mais on en a déjà parlé… j'ai pris ma décision… »

« Tu sais, je me suis dit que peut-être tu peux venir chez moi… le résultat sera toujours le même au final mais au moins tu gagneras quelques jours qui peuvent être importants… »

« C'est gentil, vraiment gentil Severus… Mais j'irais dès Noël, autrement il… » Elle s'arrêta là et adressa un petit sourire qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de paraître inquiet à Severus.

« Jane, ne le crains pas. Il ne peut rien si… » Dit-il en baissant la voix.

« Je sais… » Le coupa t'elle en esquissant un sourire rassurant. Mais Severus n'était pas dupe, même si elle ne laissait rien paraître, il la savait bien trop fragile pour être capable de résister à la très puissante magie noire et l'art de la pression psychologique de Lucius Malfoy. Si elle allait directement chez lui, tout était perdu… Mais il ne voulait pas l'affaiblir davantage en mettant des mots sur cette faiblesse dont il savait qu'elle avait pleinement conscience. Il la prit affectueusement par les épaules.

« J'ai confiance en toi… Mais si tu changes d'avis, et j'espère sincèrement que tu le feras, je suis là… je serai toujours là… »

« Je sais… Merci Severus… Merci beaucoup… » Dit-elle en saisissant doucement la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule.

Severus esquissa à son tour un triste sourire. Sirius les regardait en tentant de cacher sa surprise, son ennemi de toujours lui avait permis de comprendre ce qu'il ne savait pas sur Jane… Il remettait tout en place. Evidemment il s'était demandé d'emblée qui pouvait bien être ce mystérieux fiancé et pourquoi Lucius Malfoy était si empressé de la retrouver et d'installer une certaine emprise sur elle. Il n'avait pas attendu que Servillus lui remonte les bretelles pour penser à tout ça… Et tout à coup, tout s'éclairait…

Il était déjà sonné d'apprendre qu'elle avait décidé de passer Noël au milieu des Mangemorts de Voldemort, et ce contre son gré, mais surtout contre la volonté même de Rogue. La situation était déjà suffisamment critique comme cela, mais si Servillus avait agit ainsi la veille, c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir la laisser y aller… une raison qui devait dépasser ce foutu mariage, une raison qui devait expliquer l'inquiétude de Jane ce jour là… et la demande de Rogue le soir précédent… il voulait la _protéger_…

La salle s'était vidée et ils se retrouvaient seulement tous les trois, mais Jane n'avait même pas remarqué la présence d'une tierce personne, bien trop préoccupée par sa conversation avec Severus. Jane le suivit vers l'étage supérieur. Sirius leur emboîta le pas en se faisant particulièrement discret et en continuant de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Rogue aurait pu lui parler de ça n'importe quand puisqu'ils étaient sans cesse ensemble, et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ça avait été le cas cette nuit. Il sentit ses muscles se durcir à cette pensée. Alors pourquoi provoquer cette conversation à ce moment là et devant lui ? Avait-il vraiment… retenu Jane pour lui ? Il n'espérait pas vraiment que cela soit le cas, autrement il devrait… le remercier… Cela arracha une grimace à Sirius.

Les deux anciens Serpentard se séparèrent dans le hall du Grand Escalier après une brève mais sincère et tendre accolade. Sirius continua à suivre Jane dans les couloirs. Lorsque celle-ci s'en rendit compte, ils étaient dans un des halls intermédiaires qui menaient aux chambres des professeurs. Elle se retourna vers lui et resta silencieuse, s'attendant plutôt à voir Severus insister pour la centième fois pour qu'elle n'aille pas chez Lucius. Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Jane comprit à cet instant qu'il avait sans doute assisté à leur discussion. Leurs regards étaient aussi intenses que la veille et tous deux se sentaient incapables de briser cet instant. Leurs regards se capturaient l'un l'autre, plus magnétiques que deux aimants. C'était comme s'ils se retrouvaient après une très longue absence… et tous deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en être heureux.

« Est-ce que tu me suivrais Sirius ? » Demanda t'elle finalement, sans vraiment savoir comment elle avait réussi à articuler ces sept mots.

Il faillit sourire, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne l'avait plus appelé par son prénom.

« Non… je montais dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires… désolé si je t'ai importunée… »

Jane ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue.

« Ha… très bien… »

« Enfin… il se peut aussi que je veuille te parler… » Dit-il sans réfléchir.

Jane esquissa un sourire et Sirius fit de même.

« En fait… je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais pendant les vacances… »

Jane était un peu surprise par sa question et son apparente désinvolture. Elle avait envie de répondre « Tu le sais très bien puisque tu as écouté toute notre conversation ! », mais elle n'avait vraiment le moral à jouer la provocation.

« Je les passe chez mon cousin… » Murmura t'elle en tentant de rester naturelle.

« Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de t'enchanter… Remarque aucune personne normalement constituée ne le serait… »

Jane retint un sourire.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix en réalité… il ne comprendrait pas si je restais au château… » « _Et puis il me le ferait payer très cher _» pensa t'elle.

Malgré l'apparente désinvolture avec laquelle ils parlaient, tous deux avaient parfaitement à l'esprit l'enjeu critique de la situation.

Sirius baissa la tête un instant avant d'expirer. Il releva la tête vers elle, elle croisa de nouveau ses magnifiques yeux acier et fut touchée par son attitude avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot.

« Jane… est-ce que tu les passerais avec moi… enfin je veux dire chez moi avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus et mes cousins Weasley ? »

Jane se sentit émue aux larmes mais tenta de ne rien montrer. Il aurait pu l'avoir demandée en mariage qu'elle n'aurait pas été plus touchée et émue. Bien sûr, Lucius ne viendrait jamais la chercher là-bas, et puis passer Noël avec lui… si cela avait été possible, cela aurait été comme un rêve mais… elle préférait affronter Lucius tant qu'elle s'en sentait un minimum capable, car la confrontation viendrait de toute manière… et puis il avait dit _Hermione_.

« Je te remercie Sirius, vraiment, mais… » Elle baissa la tête et fit tout pour retenir ses larmes. « Je ne peux pas… »

Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas avant de sentir tout à coup une douce chaleur envahir son corps. Les bras de Sirius l'avaient enveloppée… Elle sentit son corps réagir à cette caresse et eut la sensation de tomber dans un gouffre, mais cela était plus qu'agréable, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras…

Sirius avait enfin fait ce qu'il voulait faire depuis le début de la conversation, il ne supportait pas qu'elle se tienne si éloignée de lui. Malgré les spasmes que cette proximité provoquait dans son corps, il sentait sa chaleur, son parfum. Il inspira l'odeur de ses cheveux et les mots sortirent tout seuls.

« Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal… »

« Mais je ne veux pas faire de mal à Hermione… » Murmura t'elle en retenant les tremblements de sa voix.

« Viens, s'il te plaît… Je voudrais vraiment que tu viennes et que tu penses d'abord à toi… Hermione va mieux, et même si on lui explique seulement que c'est pour éviter un mariage arrangé, elle comprendra… je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra… »

Jane trembla en comprenant qu'il savait pour le mariage… mais elle sourit et rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Sirius. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Lucius tenait tant à elle, mais il avait aussi compris qu'elle était en danger si elle se rendait là-bas… Et rien que le fait de l'entendre prononcer ces mots la rassura. Elle apprécia un instant l'agréable sensation de chaleur qui lui parcourait l'échine et la douce caresse du souffle de Sirius contre sa joue, mais revint rapidement à la réalité et se tourna vers lui.

« Il n'y a pas que ça Sirius… si je n'y vais pas… » Elle expira. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable… »

« Je ne suis pas un imbécile… enfin pas tout le temps… » Dit-il en esquissant un sourire. « J'ai une idée assez précise de ce qu'il est capable de faire quand il veut quelque chose, crois-moi… Alors ne me demande pas de te laisser faire ça… J'ai mis du temps, mais maintenant que j'ai une idée de ce qu'il veut, ne me demande pas de rester sans rien faire… je peux te protéger… je _veux_ te protéger… »

Elle esquissa de nouveau un sourire et se perdit de nouveau dans ses yeux et dans l'ivresse que lui procuraient ses bras, mais elle se força à ne pas s'y noyer et se détacha légèrement de lui. « Comment l'as-tu appris… Est-ce que Severus… »

« On a parlé… » Murmura t'il.

Jane le regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais il poursuivit pour entraîner la conversation où il l'avait décidé.

« Et… J'ai entendu une partie de ce que Lucius Malfoy t'a dit, l'autre jour… » Déclara-il en ne pouvant dissimuler un petit air de reproches.

Elle baissa la tête un instant, avant de croiser de nouveau son regard.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais… je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler… »

Il était un peu déçu qu'elle ne lui dise pas que c'était sans doute l'une de ses dizaines de raisons pour le repousser, mais il savait qu'elle en dissimulait une autre bien plus importante, bien plus grave, qui expliquait tout ce manège, et que ce n'était donc pas vraiment le moment d'en parler. Et puis il ne voulait pas rater l'opportunité qu'elle s'explique sur ce mariage…

« Je comprends… » Murmura Sirius. « Mais je t'avais dit que pour tout ce que tu avais le droit de me dire, j'étais là… »

Elle retint un sourire.

« Je sais… ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, je n'avais simplement pas envie de parler de ça avec qui que ce soit. Et quand j'étais avec toi, tu me faisais oublier tout ça… »

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Sirius la serra un peu plus contre lui et Jane se gifla mentalement d'avoir dit une telle chose… même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer la sensation qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

« Et ton fiancé alors c'est… »

Elle posa sa tête au creux de son cou, rompant leur contact visuel.

« Non s'il te plaît… je suis avec toi, je veux oublier… » Murmura t'elle.

Sirius esquissa un sourire entendu. Il était bien trop heureux de la voir abandonner quelques unes des barrières qu'elle avait mis tant d'application à dresser entre eux. C'était comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé, comme si cette mise entre parenthèses n'avait pas existée. Ils étaient redevenus amis… ou presque…

« Alors tu viens avec moi ? De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix parce que je ne te lâcherai pas… il est hors de question que je te laisse aller là-bas… »

Jane sourit lorsque Sirius enserra étroitement sa taille, ne lui permettant plus le moindre mouvement du bassin.

« Mais… »

« Jane, je suis sérieux, je ne te laisserai jamais te mettre en danger, et je suis sûr qu'Hermione comprendra… »

« Peut-être, mais Lucius… » Elle expira. « Tu sais, tout ça en fait c'est surtout à cause de ce que j'ai fais au… »

Sirius tiqua et Jane se rendit compte de ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Je me doute bien qu'il y a quelque chose de très important derrière tout ça et qu'il veut quelque chose de toi. Je ne peux pas te cacher que je voudrais vraiment que tu me le confies mais… Tu veux me le dire, tu es sûre ? » Murmura t'il.

Elle croisa un long moment son regard avant d'acquiescer à son tour. Le fait de lui mentir sans arrêt avait presque détruit leur relation, et elle devait bien commencer par quelque chose… elle voulait qu'il sache… même si elle savait bien qu'elle prenait le risque de le perdre définitivement.

« Viens avec moi… »

Elle prit la main de Sirius et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Sirius la suivit sans poser de question, trop heureux de sentir simplement sa main dans la sienne. Il se risqua à enlacer ses doigts entre les siens. Jane frissonna, mais cela renforça sa détermination, elle ne pu retenir un sourire. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux et s'avança de quelques pas avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Ne te méprends pas hein ! » S'exclama t'elle en ôtant sa robe de sorcier et en retirant son pull, ne conservant ainsi qu'un débardeur lacé dans le dos. Elle avait aimé la manière dont il la regardait, mais elle n'allait certainement pas le lui montrer. Elle se retourna et montra son épaule à Sirius qui ne put s'empêcher de la provoquer.

« Très joli… »

Jane se retourna et le regarda avec un regard assassin.

« Tu parles de quoi là ? »

« De ton tatouage bien sûr… » Répondit-il sans même faire l'effort d'y mettre une pointe de crédibilité. « Alors comme ça tu es Miss Département des Mystères… »

Jane lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas mentionner ses deux petits serpents.

« Je ne peux… » Commença t'elle.

« Je sais… Mais je suppose que l'un de ces mystères intéresse tout particulièrement ton cousin… »

Elle acquiesça.

« D'après ce que Draco m'a dit, il a trouvé un moyen de briser le sortilège du secret qui me protège… » Elle expira, et le regarda un instant avec un air décidé. Cette fois, elle lui dirait la vérité, elle devait se libérer... « Je voudrais vraiment tout te dire parce que j'ai l'impression de te trahir… Hermione a raison… »

Mais Sirius la coupa.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça… Quoi que tu ais fait, moi je connais la personne que tu es maintenant et je sais que tu es du bon côté… » Dit Sirius en posant délicatement sa main sur son cou. « Je te protégerai de lui, tu m'entends… Je ne le laisserai pas te toucher… Je te le promets… »

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit, elle resta sans voix devant l'expression qu'il lui adressait, devant la profondeur de son regard qui venait une nouvelle fois de faire chavirer son coeur. Ses yeux brillaient comme s'ils abritaient un millier d'étoiles, mais en même temps elle se sentait affreusement coupable d'être tellement touchée par ses mots et de laisser encore une fois sa peur de le perdre prendre le dessus et l'empêcher d'être honnête avec lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent un long moment avant que Jane ne s'accroche à son cou. Sirius, surpris, sursauta et un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

« Merci… » Murmura t'elle à son oreille.

« Je dois comprendre que tu viens avec moi ? » Demanda doucement Sirius en enserrant sa taille après un instant d'hésitation.

Elle acquiesça et se détacha de lui, un peu honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Sirius la libéra à contre cœur.

« Mais je ne fais ça que pour échapper à mon cousin… » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« C'est bien comme ça que je l'entendais… » Répondit-il de la même manière.

* * *

**J'espère toujours que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, merci encore de votre soutien et tous vos adorables compliments !**

**J'ai hâte de lire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre !**


End file.
